A Gênese
by Madame Verlaine
Summary: [em hiatus] Depois de sucessivas guerras, o Santuário retorna a uma rotina de paz. Será mesmo? O fim de tudo não é mais do que a Gênese de uma nova estória. Os cavaleiros de ouro recontam uma estória. YAOI [CAP20]
1. In Shake we Trust A Gênese da Gênese

_Observação: Novamente, nada que se relacione diretamente aos personagens de 'Saint Seya' me pertence. Yong Li é material ficcional de minha autoria, e portanto não tem relação alguma com os originais de CDZ. _

_O capítulo é curto, mas é melhor que seja assim, por questões de 'logística pessoal', mas também por efeito estético: ajuda a preservar um ritmo mais acelerado. _

**

* * *

**

**Gênese**

**Capítulo 1**

_In Shaka We Trust._

Shaka sempre meditava ao fundo de sua casa de Virgem, em um jardim cercado de oliveiras e pessegueiros. O cheiro da mudança, impregnado no ar, já lhe dizia que _ela _estava chegando, chegando, movendo o ar por todos os lados, com cheiro de lírios nos cabelos. Mu se aproximou timidamente, em silêncio, balançou os cabelos claros, sabendo que ainda que de olhos cerrados, Shaka sabia exatamente onde ele estava e como esatria passando a mão sobre os cabelos.

- _Ela_ está chegando. – murmurou Mu.

- Eu sei. Está no ar.

- Ela vem atrás de Shiryu, Shaka.

- Disso eu também sabia.

Mu mordeu os lábios finos em descontentamento; é claro que Shaka também o viu, não com olhos de homens, mas com o olho do seu cosmo, que viam muito além ainda dos gestos humanos.

- Você se incomoda com a chegada dela?

- Incomoda você? - rebateu rápido.

- Sabe o que penso – os olhos abriram-se, inundados de sua luz própria, fascinante – agora que Athena derrotou Hades, só há dois pólos de poder no mundo: o Santuário e as Montanhas dos Dragões. Não acha que isso é perigoso demais?

- Não acredito que Yong-Li fosse atacar Athena. Os Seguidores dos Dragões são pacíficos e por mais de uma vez sacrificaram terras e posições éticas em acordos de paz. Yong Li, filha dos Dragões, só pode ter herdado a inclinação de paz dos templos.

- Não se sabe o que se passa na cabeça de Li.

- Você pretende descobrir?

- _Mon_ _cher_! E por que não?

- Yong Li não teria como atacar Athena. Temos um santuário com 12 cavaleiros de ouro, cavaleiros de prata e bronze e Yong Li tem o que? Uma montanha com meia dúzia de monges guerreiros?

- Yong Li é uma deusa que não precisa ser defendida. Ao contrário, é a líder dos seus, a primeira guerreira na defesa das armas dos dragões.

- Eu sei. Eu já vi o treinamento da guarda. É uma coisa sobre humana.

- Sabemos então que Yong Li pertence a uma estirpe de guerreiros sobre humanos.

- Também temos poderes considerados sobre humanos.

- A questão não é essa, meu caro.

- A questão é que Yong Li é artífice dos deuses: fabrica armas e armaduras como não há outras, estou certo?

- _Touchè_. Já reparou na espada de bronze e titânio que ela carrega?

- Uma peça singular.

- Belíssima.

- Não precisamos de armas com nosso cosmo e nossas armaduras.

- Li não usa armas, fabrica-as. Fabrica armas com a força do seu cosmo e com metais que mão humana alguma teria como manipular.

- Os meus talentos de artífice não o impressionam mais, eu vejo.

- Você ainda me impressiona, Mu.

- Bem... – Mu mordeu os lábios nervosamente, uma onda de calor abrasou-lhe as bochechas muito brancas – se você quer mesmo se aventurar com a mestra dos dragões, não há mesmo muito que eu possa fazer, não é?

- É – Shaka levantou-se e deitou as mãos sobre os ombros delicados de Mu. – Mas você está levando isso muito à sério, meu querido.

- Eu não brinco com coisas sérias.

- Nem eu. – Shaka sorriu, pousando os lábios no pescoço esbelto de Mu, suave como o de uma virgem.

- Então é assim que acaba?

- Ou começa, meu querido.

- Athena pode considerar tudo isso uma traição.

- Prometi defendê-la de qualquer perigo, mas não prometi à deusa a fidelidade da minha admiração, Mu. Sou livre cavaleiro de Athena, não um mero empregadinho; sabe a diferença... seu argumento desesperado me faz pensar que sofre com a minha atenção dispensada à Yong Li.

- Sabe que eu sofro.

- Você sempre foi distante.

- E você auto-suficiente.

- Estamos 'lavando' a roupa do nosso relacionamento, Mu?

- Não, Shaka. Não temos mais um relacionamento, exceto profissional.

- Yong Li, Mestra dos Dragões, acaba de chegar ao Santuário, sabiam? - Era Marin. Ruiva, rápida, desconfiada. Ela conheceu Yong Li num passado distante. E agora sabia muito bem o que significava a volta dela.

- Olhe para ela, Mu. Esta mulher é o futuro.

- Não tenho certeza de que este futuro nos será de todo promissor, Shaka.

- Pois eu tenho certeza de que Buda diria que sim, o futuro é sempre promissor para os que assim desejam, meu caro Mu.

- A sua bela fé me justifica quase todos os sues erros, Shaka.

- Mas não todos, Mu. – Shaka deitou um beijo delicado nas mãos de Mu. E desceu as escadas da casa de Virgem, vendo ao longe a comitiva chegar, homens de púrpura cercando um mulher de vermelho. E mesmo de tão longe ainda ver os olhos negros firmes de Yong Li e sua arrogância que parecia afrontar cada pedra do Santuário, como se ali nada houvesse que não pedras, pedras entre ela e Shiryu.

E ao longe, mais longe ainda, Shaka via um desconcertado Shiryu, ao lado de Seya e Hyoga, trêmulo de antecipação e medo, vendo o destino cercá-lo e invadi-lo, inevitável que era, ele, o Destino, vindo buscá-lo no seu abrigo mais seguro.

- Mu, meu caro, veja! Ela não poderia ter escolhido um dia melhor! O Santuário em festa para receber Athena... hahaha. Grande Yong Li!

- Grande Yong Li... – murmurou Mu. – Grande caos o que se seguirá a sua chegada...

_continua..._


	2. Black Dove

_Observação 1: Os personagens de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco ( Saint Seya ) não me pertencem. Yong Li é material ficcional de minha autoria. _

_Observação 2: Feliz com os comentários. Qualidade importa mais que quantidade. _

_Observação 3: O subtítulo 'Black Dove' é de uma música de Tori Amos. É linda e eu recomendo. Não consigo parar de ouvir e de imaginar que nada descreve melhor o espírito de Yong Li: misteriosa, distante, solitária como uma flor de estufa ( ainda que cultivada com amor), uma pomba escura, mas ainda assim uma pomba. _

_Observação 4: Eu criei Yong Li com um propósito: sendo ela um personagem inventado por mim, ela era vazia de significação no mundo de CDZ. Ou seja, neutra. E como neutra, seus olhos podem explorar todo o mundo de Saint Seya com nossos olhos, ou seja, olhos de fora. Por ser tão 'vazia', nela cabe tudo. Divirtam-se!_

**

* * *

**

**A Gênese**

**Capítulo2**

_Black Dove _

_( Onde você esteve e em que margens bebeu? ) _

- Eu sabia que você atenderia ao meu chamado.

- Aioria, eu nunca ignoraria um pedido seu.

- Me diga que Mu pensou que você vinha por causa de Shiryu... – ele sorriu timidamente. Parecia nada além de uma menino pouco crescido, de cabelos úmidos, cheirando alfazema, jeans e camiseta.

- Mu não me preocupa. O que me assusta é que Shaka não tenha percebido nada.

- Talvez ele só não tenha dito.

- Eu sei quando ele mente.

- Alguma coisa que você não saiba, Li?

- Não sei como fazer o Shiryu me amar o bastante e não sei como esquecer. Está bom ou você quer mais?

Aioria riu outra vez. Estava pálido.

- Você está com os olhos fundos. Não dorme mais?

- Não.

- Você não me parece 'à beira da morte', como disse.

- Eu não ia chamar você aqui se não estivesse com problemas. Eu não confio em mais ninguém. Não vou ao médico. Sou um cavaleiro meio antigo. No meu tempo não íamos ao 'médico'. Eram nossos mestres que cuidavam de nós. Com compressas e ervas.

- Compressas e ervas? Você é hippie?

- Ah, pára, Li. Você sabe do que eu estou falando. Não quero remédios, não confio em médicos. Há mais sabedoria nos antigos e na natureza.

- Eu sei, meu querido.

- Quando eu fui pela primeira vez prestar minhas homenagens aos Dragões nos templos, fiz isso porque me diziam que devia ser feito. Era só mais uma das coisas que precisava para ser um bom cavaleiro, então eu fui sem reclamar. Mas saí de lá impressionado com você: tão mais nova que eu, mas tão mais forte. As crianças dos Dragões eram serenas e sábias como nossos mestres. Não era possível uma coisa assim. As crianças do Santuário eram tensas, competitivas, exibidas. Eu não deixei de visitar as montanhas todos os anos para beber da água sagrada das fontes de luz. E eu só confio em você.

- Você sempre foi honrado, Aioria. E seu irmão sempre foi o melhor dos cavaleiros.

Aioria sentou-se sobre uma das muretas internas da casa de Leão, que estava em restauração, como Saori havia ordenado. Ele tirou a camiseta com o sorriso moleque.

- Quer que eu fique nu para me examinar?

Yong Li gargalhou alto.

- Não será necessário. Apenas deite-se e me respeite, sou uma virgem das Montanhas...

- A virgindade é prerrogativa do seu cargo?

- Você sabe que é. Até os 20 anos, quando o treinamento básico é dado por completo, aí somos livres para dispor do corpo e da mente como quisermos.

- Falta pouco então!

- Não tenho pressa.

- Você sente vontade?

- Quanta curiosidade, Aioria. – ela corou levemente.

- É sério.

- Vontade... eu... sim, talvez. Mas eu tinha mais curiosidade quando Shiryu estava entre nós. Depois que ele... – ela ficou em silêncio, a mão pousada sob a coxa firme de Aioria.

- Ele é um bom garoto, Li. Ele é fiel, forte e justo.

- Não me palestre sobre as qualidades deste homem que eu conheço tão bem. Não é o que ele é, mas o que fez.

- Ele queria ser um cavaleiro.

- Eu sei. Mestre Roshi foi muito claro quando disse que ele mandaria Shiryu para o Torneio a qualquer preço e que o faria um cavaleiro de ouro. E que eu ficasse longe.

- Você nunca teve coragem de brigar com Roshi.

- E por que eu faria isso? Se Shiryu nunca demonstrou nenhum desejo de não seguir o destino que Dohko escolheu para ele.

- Dohko amou Shiryu como a um filho.

- Eu sei. E eu sei bem o que ele queria dizer. Não queria que Shiryu fosse inferior a mim, um defensor do Templo, acendendo incenso e tocando sinos de manhã à noite, lutando nunca, esperando e servindo. – ela deu um sorriso amargo, olhando o pôr do sol da acrópole, aquele arco dourado que parecia incendiar o mar grego, sem ondas, sem vento, imóvel como as rochas da Montanha. – Esse não era um destino nobre o bastante para Dohko, claro.

- Para mim parece um destino nobre servi-la e aos Dragões, Li. – Aioria segurou os dedos brancos e finos de Li, que tirou-os bruscamente.

- Deite-se.

- Nunca se acostumou que gostassem de você, não é, Li? Parece que não aceita nada do que não sejam os _nãos_ de Shiryu.

- Aioria, por favor. Sabe que o amo muitíssimo. Eu não teria vindo se você não me tivesse chamado, porque eu não suportaria a humilhação de vir atrás de alguém que me abandonou e jamais olhou para trás.

- Me examine, por favor. – ele deitou-se sem olhá-la nos olhos.

Yong Li levantou as mãos e passou-a por cima do corpo dele, sem tocá-lo. Concentrada, ela mantinha os olhos fechados. '_Feche os olhos para enxergar o visível'_. Aioria observava-a em silenciosa admiração. Amou-a por anos. E nunca teve mesmo certeza de como. Talvez como irmã. Preferia pensar assim.

Ela abriu os olhos rapidamente. Ele estava olhando para ela. Ela sorriu.

- Terminei.

- Vou morrer?

- Déficit de potássio.

- É grave?

- É, eu diria que sim.

- Vou morrer?

- Pára, Aioria. Você me assusta com essa idéia fixa de estar morrendo! A menos que eu esteja muito errada, não é um defeito orgânico seu, mas você realmente deve ter comido muito mal ultimamente.

- É, pode ser. – ele colocou a camiseta outra vez.

- Você tem câimbras, insônia, inchaços?

- Tudo isso.

- Então coma bananas, laranjas, tomates. Beba cerveja e água de coco. Descanse.

- Então estou curado?

- Saia daqui. Isso é uma ruína em reforma, não é para ninguém viver aqui, Aioria. As condições de higiene deste lugar são precárias. Por isso come mal e a água não é das melhores. Aposto que Saori só bebe _Evian_...

- Ela bebe _Evian_ mesmo, sabia?

- Eu sei. Mas não me importo com ela. Me importo com você.

- E com Shiryu.

- Espero não precisar ensiná-lo a não beber água suja e a comer frutas.

- O que quer dizer? Que eu sou indisciplinado?

- Mais ou menos... eu trouxe um presente para você.

- O que é?

- Mel das montanhas. Precisa de algo que lhe adoce a boca. E, uma jarra da água de luz das fontes dos Dragões. Para ajudá-lo a se cuidar melhor.

- Você sempre tão cuidadosa. E eu não lhe dei nada.

- Além da oportunidade de vir ao Santuário?

- Pensei que não gostasse daqui.

- E não gosto. É pavoroso.

- Ah, não fale assim... A acrópole é linda.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Cavaleiros morreram aqui dentro. Eu sinto um peso em meu coração quando atravesso essas pedras que ainda cheiram a sangue. A agonia da morte, invisível como o ar, se propaga nessas colunas. Até as oliveiras cheiram morte.

- Você é muito sensível, Li. Ninguém sente isso aqui.

- Pobres crianças lá embaixo. Esse lugar não é sadio.

- O Santuário está em festa. Saori vai receber os membros eméritos da Fundação e mostrar para eles o santuário em pleno funcionamento. Todos os cavaleiros e amazonas foram convidados. Mostrarão o treinamento das crianças. Será dada uma armadura de bronze para a criança que mais se destacar no mini-torneio.

- Ah... um _pau de sebo cavaleiresco_? Que adorável! Você põe um prêmio bem alto no pau, coloca as crianças todas para tentar galgar o obstáculo, exibindo-se para um público que vai humilhá-las, amá-las, vaiá-las e aplaudi-las sem lógica, até que o vencedor agarre o prêmio! Adorável! É bem o que eu imaginaria que Saori teria em mente como '_treinamento'_ de cavaleiros...

- Não concorda com os métodos da Fundação, não é, Li?

- É claro que não! Um torneio! São crianças, Aioria! E a competição entre eles é infrutífera... a criança deve aprender a lutar apenas para a defesa de seus ideais e sua vida, nunca para exibição, nunca como medição de forças. Isso é barbaresco. E pôr armaduras como o topo de uma vitória é canalha! Ensina as crianças a amarem armas mais do que a si mesmas e a integridade física dos colegas...

- Mas é uma maneira de deixá-las fortes e determinadas...

- Mentira! Isso as enfraquece no fim.

- Como?

- Quanto mais forte é a sua 'arma' de defesa, mais fraco você é, porque será mais dependente dela. Se te dizem que a armadura dele é mais forte que a sua, você não teme o homem, mas teme sua arma. E sabe que sem a arma, aquele homem não será nada. E ilude-se achando que você será algo quando tomar dele a arma. Cria-se uma fraqueza. Forte é aquele que não depende de arma alguma além da força da sua mente.

Aioria sorriu, dessa vez mais calmo, dedos lambuzados de mel, que ele chupava malcriadamente enquanto ela falava.

- Por que não diz isso à Saori, aos eméritos da Fundação e aos aprendizes de cavaleiros? Estão todos aí hoje.

- É isso mesmo que farei.

_continua..._


	3. A Arte do Mestre

_Observação 1: Os personagens de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco ( Saint Seya ) não me pertencem. Yong Li é material ficcional de minha autoria. _

* * *

**A Gênese**

**Capítulo 3**

_A Arte do Mestre_

- Li, devagar.

- Não gosto de me atrasar, Aioria.

- Vai mesmo falar com Athena?

- Não sei. Não costumo começar brigas. Não é dos Dragões atacar.

- Mas você não é uma defensora do templo qualquer. Você é uma princesa.

- Filha de dois dragões machos. Parida de uma pira de fogo... é uma coisa a se pensar para colocar numa certidão de nascimento! Pai: Dragão Azul. Mãe: Dragão Dourado. Local de nascimento: pira sempiterna sagrada dos Dragões;

- Uma honra muito grande ser filha dos Deuses.

- Sem dúvida. Uma honra pesada como chumbo.

- Olhe quem vem ali, branco como a morte...

- Shiryu é assim mesmo. Sempre com medo da vida.

- Li... – Shiryu chegou junto dela, tropeçando nas pedras, com o cabelo trançado, desarrumado como quem acaba de sair de uma briga. – Não sabia que vinha.

- Aioria me chamou.

- Aioria? – Shiryu repetiu, olhando o outro nos olhos com um certo quê de desconfiança.

- Por que a surpresa?

- Pensei que você tivesse vindo me ver...

- Você gostaria que eu tivesse?

- Sim, muito.

- Engraçado, porque eu também esperava que você me visitasse. E você nunca veio.

- Eu...

- Você é um cavaleiro de Athena. E eu não sou nada além de uma servazinha do Templo. Ainda acendo incensos toda manhã e toda tarde, limpo os pés das estátuas dos Dragões e como lentilhas todos os dias.

- Eu não disse isso.

- E nem pensou... mas _sentiu_, o que é muito pior ainda.

- Li...

- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu sou uma serva do templo, de fato.

- Não, Li, espere.

- Eu tenho pressa. Quero ver com meus próprios olhos o '_torneio_' dos meninos.

- Não vai falar comigo?

- Não.

Ela virou-se, tomou o braço de Aioria e desceu as escadas ante o olhar estupefato de Shiryu e Seya, que chegou pouco depois, em tempo de ouvir o categórico 'não' de Li, uma revanche modesta, porém firme às negativas de Shiryu.

- Shiryu, não fica assim.

- Não fica assim como? Você viu como ela me tratou? Deu o braço para Aioria e... me tratou como inseto! Como inseto! Ela nunca sai do templo e saiu para ver Aioria... AIORIA! E ela nem me dirigiu a palavra direito!

- As mulheres são assim. Dizem não com a boca e sim com os olhos.

- Grande experiente Seiya, que está tão só quanto eu!

- Estou só porque não me interessam as mulheres.

- Você não sabe escolher.

- Nem quero. Nem uma deusa, nem uma órfã, nem uma amazona.

- O que você quer afinal?

- Sossego. E uma mulher simples e sábia.

- Simples e sábia como a minha Yong Li...

- Você gosta muito dela ainda, né?

- Eu amo Li desde que me conheço por gente.

- E a Shunrei?

- Eu também gosto dela demais. Mas não como amei Li. Não se pode dar meio coração para alguém como Yong Li.

- O que será que ela queria com Aioria?

- Aquele abutre...

- Deve ter alguma coisa a ver com aqueles mal estares que ele tem tido.

- Ele está sem comer há dias.

- Será que ele contou para Li?

- Tomara que não.

- Shiryu!

- Li teria permissão dos Mestres do Templo para ficar, se fosse preciso por problemas de saúde... é parte da obrigação dos servos do Dragão.

- Mas se ele estiver mesmo doente...

- Que procure um médico. E tire os olhos de Yong Li.

- Vamos, você precisa tomar banho, lavar esses cabelos e trocar de roupa. Saori quer todos nós bonitos e apresentáveis para festa.

- Perdi totalmente o ânimo para festas.

- Imagino. Mas vamos lá, se anime! Se perfume e enfeite com sua melhor roupa: quem sabe assim o coração da sua Li não amolece?

- É, quem sabe...

* * *

- Se era para ficar chorando assim, não devia ter aceitado falar com Shiryu?

- Para quê? Para ele me magoar com um 'mas', 'porém'... não suporto mais as dúvidas filosóficas e morais dele... eu quero respostas, não interrogações. Estou cansada de lutar com ele.

- Entendo.

- Olhe – ela apontou para baixo, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas – não são Mu e Shaka?

- Estava demorando...

Mu se aproximou respeitosamente. Era do seu gênio ser tranqüilo e suave sempre.

- Grande honra a nossa de receber Yong Li no Santuário. – ele curvou-se.

Yong Li tomou as mãos de Mu e beijou-as.

- Honra a minha de beijar as mãos de um ferreiro celeste.

Ele sorriu delicadamente. Esqueceu-se de que Shaka era um garotinho perverso e lembrou-se apenas de que Li compartilhava com ele a profissão mais honrada de um humano para os deuses: artesão.

- Fico feliz em vê-la. – Shaka beijou-lhe as bochechas brancas.

- Eu também fico feliz por vê-lo, discípulo de Buda.

- Princesa dos Dragões... veio ver Shiryu?

- Não... vim por Aioria.

Incrédulo, Shaka balançou os cabelos longos, loiros, perfumados por água de lótus.

- Não precisa mentir para nós, Li. Somos amigos.

- Você é que não precisa mentir para si, meu caro Shaka: você está perdendo a sagacidade do seu terceiro, _oops_!, quarto olho.

Mu deu uma sonora gargalhada.

- Os Dragões ainda têm um senso de humor único da espécie.

- Somos silenciosos e calmos, mas não somos burros.

- As vulgaridades ocidentais, Mu. Até nas montanhas.

- Você está sério, Shaka. – Li replicou – Antes achava graça até em levantar os saiotes dos monges...

- Você tem boa memória.

- Eu também levantava o saiote dos Monges do Dragão.

- Então, veio por Aioria?

- Eu não estava me sentindo bem. – Aioria se apressou em dizer.

- E não poderia ter tido um melhor cuidado. – concordou Mu. – Além disso, chegou em um dia de festa.

- Ah, sim, a _festa_. Vão colocar criancinhas para brigar. Uma briga de galos, só que com meninos. Será muito agradável, não é, Shaka?

- Não me olhe assim, Li. Eu também não concordo com os métodos e não fui educado nem treinado aqui.

- Nem eu tampouco. Em Jamiel estas práticas nunca foram usadas.

- O que me assusta é que embora todos sejam contra, os métodos ainda persistem!

- É a Fundação que mantém o treinamento.

- A fundação nem deve ter 50 anos. Os treinamentos são milenares! Não se pode subordinar gerações aos caprichos de uma menina mimada e seu avô que obviamente entendia de tudo menos treinamento de guerreiros e cavaleiros...

- Shiryu é um dos meninos da safra nova, Li. – replicou Shaka.

- Treinado sem competição por um mestre dos antigos...

- Lá, vê? – Shaka apontou para baixo, na parte baixa da acrópole. – É onde Saori senta-se. Vá lá e diga-lhe o quanto abomina seus métodos. Mas esteja preparada para provar para todo o santuário que há força nos antigos.

- Eu estou com você, Li. Ajudarei sempre – murmurou Aioria, tomando as mãos de Li nas suas.

Ela retribuiu o gesto beijando as mãos dele.

- Aceito sua delicadeza, meu querido.

- Aceite a minha também, se for do seu agrado. – Mu ofereceu-se com uma leve reverência. – Faremos todo o possível para que os treinamentos antigos sejam respeitados.

Airoria, Li e Mu olhavam então para Shaka.

- Não contem comigo – ele falou, por fim. – Não vou me indispor com Athena. Não por isso. Deixe que as crianças se matem se for preciso. Uma geração de _Seyas_ será bem vinda: fortes, determinados e tolos.

- Fortes, determinados, tolos o bastante para seguir aquele que não o é, não é isso, Shaka? Incomoda-te a idéia de que uma próxima geração será mais forte e mais sábia, o bastante para não mais respeitar os antigos, não?

- Li, que nos importa que sejam burros? Que nos importa que sejam vazios de ensinamentos filosóficos? São fortes, são fiéis. Morrerão por Athena.

- E serão soldadinhos de chumbo para sempre. Cosmos de poder inferior, uma fidelidade baseada em nada. Athena é jovem e bela. Comove aos jovens e encanta aos mais velhos. Quando ela for velha e feia, prestarão fidelidade ao quê? Ao ouro? Ao seu desejo de aparecer mais do que o outro? Esta geração é de homens que não questionam, que não pensam e cujos valores estão distorcidos. Serão sempre cavaleiros inferiores.

- Que assim seja. Mesmo cavaleiros menores, eles ganharam armaduras, e serão Cavaleiros de Ouro. No embate com cavaleiros de ouro eles se mostraram fortes.

- O parâmetro está errado. Lutaram cavaleiros contra cavaleiros. E se os seus adversários fossem os monges?

- É uma ameaça?

- É uma pergunta. Mas uma pergunta é sempre uma ameaça para uma mente fraca.

Shaka riu.

- Seriam derrotados. Facilmente. Acho que um monge não chegaria a suar para derrotar um dos cavaleiros mais jovens.

- Aí está. São homens. O que os diferencia?

- Um monge desenvolve auto-telecinese aos 5 anos. Aos 10, concentra-se o bastante para viajar de um pólo ao outro do mundo em segundos. Aos 15 pode provocar maremotos com o curvar das sobrancelhas. Aos 20 toma a arma da mão de qualquer homem com um piscar de olhos mais forte.

- E são só homens!

- Treinamento é a diferença.

- Chegamos ao ponto que eu queria.

- Falemos com Athena. – Shaka balançou a cabeça incrédulo. Nem ele mesmo cria que estava armando um levante no Santuário.

**

* * *

**

**Comentários:**

**Amy e Nana**: obrigadíssimo pelos comentários. Fico motivada demais para escrever! Quanto ao Aioria e a Li, isso é futuro. Nenhum dos dois consegue entender bem o que estão sentindo e passando, e Li está MUITO ocupada tentando ofuscar Athena. Ciúmes, com certeza, mas muito da filosofia 'Yong-Li' ainda vai aparecer aí... E esperem! Estou trabalhando no esbregue oficial à Athena. Vai ser um passa-fora daqueles de entrar para a história!


	4. A Criança do Destino

_Observação: Os personagens de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco ( Saint Seya ) não me pertencem. Yong Li é material ficcional de minha autoria. _

**A Gênese**

**Capítulo 4**

_A Criança do Destino_

- Vocês sabem o que estamos fazendo.

- Ora, Shaka, não estamos fazendo um motim – obtemperou Mu – estamos apenas defendendo um ponto de vista importante. É vital que os meninos sejam treinados como nós.

- Mu, você me amaria menos se eu disse que não me importo?

Mu sorriu e beijou os olhos fechados de Shaka.

- Não poderia deixar de amá-lo por tão pouco, meu querido. Eu, que sempre o amei pela sua honestidade, que por vezes é tão brutal...

- Ninguém, por melhor treinado que seja, será como nós, Mu. Somos espécimes destinadas à extinção. Não haverá ferreiro como você. Nem um tão próximo de Deus quanto eu. Ou nobre como Aioros, corajoso como Aioria, poderoso como Saga... enfim... somos únicos.

- Sim. Apenas deixe Li tentar garantir às crianças lá embaixo a oportunidade de serem únicas também. Apenas garanta que elas podem tentar.

- Mu, minha criança eterna... ninguém receberá um treinamento como os dos Dragões. Yong Li é uma princesa.

- Ninguém precisa receber o tratamento real de Yong Li e o treinamento dos monges.

Saori havia chegado poucos minutos antes ao Santuário. Recebida com festa, sentou-se ao seu tradicional trono, montado no centro de um enorme palanque. O vestido branco, o báculo em punhos, os enfeites de folhas de oliveira sobre a cabeça. Os cabelos semi-presos em um coque elegante. Saori tinha razões para estar satisfeita: finda a guerra no Santuário, a fundação prosperava e crescia. Seya ainda via uma vez ou outra uma ponta de uma tristeza e uma melancolia que Saori passou a cultivar depois de tudo; e ele acreditava ser o trauma. Ainda assim, a senhorita Kido era rica, jovem e vencedora. Tudo corria a contento, e agora, nas ruínas que ela acostumara-se a chamar de suas, os jovens alunos do Santuário prestariam-lhe homenagens... ah! As tarefas de uma deusa. Levantou-se e andou, de um lado para o outro, enquanto homens assustados corriam com os preparativos diante da deusa. Distraiu-se com alguns arranjos de papoulas que haviam deixado lá e ainda estava brincando com as flores quando seus olhos divisaram o movimento na acrópole. E ela viu uma mulher de vermelho, longos cabelos negros, sentada num banco, cercada de crianças e escoltada por Aioria, Shaka e Mu. Empalideceu, com aquele sexto sentido que só as mulheres têm. Desceu o palanque correndo e ao chegar perto do lugar onde a mulher estava, escondeu-se entre arbustos. Ouviu de longe:

- Ninguém precisa lutar para mostrar a sua força. É preciso sim que um cavaleiro seja dono de uma mente poderosa, firme e serena.

- Mas moça, a gente luta para o nosso cosmo explodir.

- Não existe luta mais terrível do que a travada consigo mesmo; o homem forte conhece seus limites, mas não ama seus poderes. Seus poderes não devem servir para exposição, mas para defesa. O homem que depende dos seus poderes é como uma mulher que só é bela depois de maquiada.

- E se não lutamos, como fazer, senhora?

- O bom aluno sabe que faz progresso – Yong Li tomou o menino e o pôs no colo – Ele percebe pelo sorriso do seu mestre, ele percebe pela força de seu espírito que cresce. A vontade é o músculo que mais o cavaleiro deve desenvolver.

- E se eu precisar lutar? – o menino perguntou, segurando uma meia trança de Li.

- Saberá que não pode evitar a luta e lutará. Mas será firme e direto. Não exiba seus poderes como mamões maduros em feira livre. O homem de honra usará seus poderes de modo a orgulhar seu mestre e todos os mestres antes dele.

- Ah! – berrou um menino no fundo – ela fala isso porque é mulher e as mulheres são fracotes sempre! O que uma mulherzinha diz ou deixa de dizer não muda nada. Somos cavaleiros de Athena! Obedecemos a Athena, que nem o Seya.

- Muito bem falado, Hiro. – Saori apareceu por detrás da folhagem, segurando o báculo. – Meus cavaleiros fazem mal em ouvir essa estranha.

- Seus aspirantes a cavaleiro mostram que têm um espírito curioso e aberto, o que desde já os qualifica a serem bons guerreiros. –replicou Li, acariciando as bochechas redondas do menino em seu colo. – No entanto, se vê que alguns já se tornaram conformistas e não mais estão abertos à filosofia.

- Eles não precisam de filosofia – Saori olhou furiosa para Aioria. – precisam de mestres que sejam _mais fiéis_ do que os que eles têm aqui. E precisam de treinamento duro, puxado.

- Claro. – Li sorriu. – Eles não precisam pensar. Só bater, não é, coisa fofa?

- Não! – o menino respondeu rápido. – Eu também quero pensar!

- Ah, você quer? – Li perguntou.

- Que nem o Mestre Mu. – ele respondeu, sorridente.

- Como você vê, Saori, seus meninos têm vontade própria. E gana de seguir os mestres que você mesma os deu. É dessas crianças de valor que seu Santuário vai precisar.

- O que eu e meu santuário precisamos não é da sua conta, sua servazinha suja...

- Não sou serva, sou princesa.

O coro das crianças atrás foi imediato: "princesa? Ahhhhhhhh."

- Princesa do quê, posso saber? – Saori interpelou-a grosseiramente.

- Princesa dos Dragões.

- Que nem o Shiryu? – uma vozinha infantil se levantou ao fundo.

- Shiryu não é príncipe – Li calmamente ajeitou o menino no colo. – Mas aprendeu muito com os Dragões.

- Mostre para a gente seus poderes, princesa! – o menino no colo animou-se.

- É! – gritou Hiro. – Mostre se você tem poder que nem Athena!

- Se você puder, é claro. – debochou Saori.

- Não sou macaco de circo: não uso dos meus poderes sagrados para divertir aos outros. O poder é uma espada. Ele tem lâmina e cabo, ambos indispensáveis. Mas é preciso saber para onde apontar e onde segurar. O poder nos corta e fere, ou nos defende. Depende de como o maneja.

- Vejam só. O poder dos Monges é a oratória. Têm boa língua.

Li não se aborreceu.

- Saori está certa. Bendita a língua que proclama a verdade. Nem todos no Santuário têm boa língua, não é, senhorita Kido?

- Cale a sua boca. E saia da minha festa!

- O Santuário nunca foi seu, sua moleca que cheira a leite! As ruínas pertencem ao povo grego. São patrimônio da humanidade. Sabe o que é isso? Não sabe! É uma ignorante. Nunca leu os sábios gregos, nunca falou grego. É uma menina impertinente e grosseira que segura um cabo de ouro crente de que ele a transforma em coisa que não é. Grande deus o que depende de um cabinho de metal para apavorar seus seguidores!

Saori furiosa levantou o báculo para atacá-la, mas Aioria se pôs na frente dela imediatamente.

- Você está louca, Saori??? Ia atacar uma mulher com uma criança no colo? Perdeu o juízo?

- Tirem essa mulher daqui! – ela gritou.

Os gritos atraíram outros cavaleiros, os homens que ajeitavam as flores no palanque, outras crianças, amazonas. Em silêncio, todos acompanhavam. Saori segurou o báculo no alto, incapaz de ferir Aioria.

- Vai me trair? Você? Você não é como seu irmão! Você é um fraco! Aioros me defendeu da morte com sua vida e você prefere seguir esta estranha intrometida!

- Meu irmão, senhorita Kido, era um homem honrado e lutava pelo que acreditava. E eu acredito em Yong Li. E não vou deixar que um bate boca se transforme numa guerra sem sentido em um dia de festa. Talvez por _nunca_ ter lutado, a senhorita não tenha idéia de como é horrível uma guerra.

Li deixou seus olhos brilhantes de orgulho e fascinação caírem sobre os de Aioria. Ele tinha honra, controle, serenidade. Pôs o pequenino no chão. O menino se recusou a sair de perto dela, abraçou-a com força.

- Senhorita princesa, não me ponha no chão. Tenho medo.

- Vá, pequeno. Sua deusa já está mais calma, imagino. E você não precisa temer esta viga de metal que ela sustenta. Nenhum metal vence a resistência de uma mente forte.

- Não me provoque!

- Não balance essa coisa na minha frente, _Saori San_... – resmungou Li.

- O que vai fazer? Me atacar?

- Não... faço _isso_... – Li mexeu os dedos delicadamente no ar e o báculo arrancou-se das mãos de Saori direto para as suas, ante o olhar de pânico de todos. – O que foi? Está com medo do seu brinquedinho? Não vou bater em você com ele... – Li atirou-o no chão.

- Eu quero meu báculo de volta. – Saori sussurrou baixo, quase que imperceptível. Shun abaixou-se, tomou o báculo e o entregou a Saori.

- Eu quero ver a festa. Será que uma mera servazinha do Templo será impedida de desfrutar da festa que todos podem degustar? Ou será que a deusa teme algo que eu faça ou diga?

- Eu não tenho medo de você. Você é uma bruxinha ordinária, dessas do pior tipo, que faz um truquezinho sujo ou outro. Acha que impressionou meus cavaleiros com sua magiqueta? Não! Eles se importam pouco com seus teatrinhos! Fique para a festa se quiser! Eu não me importo! Veja meus cavaleiros mirins exibirem sua força!

- Como mamões maduros na feira, não é, senhorita princesa? – o menino respondeu, grudado ainda aos pés de Li.

- Muito inteligente você, criança. Isso mesmo. Exibir seus poderes como mamões maduros numa feira... qual é o seu nome?

- Ishiro.

- Você tem mestre, Ishiro?

- Ainda não.

- Eu posso ficar com ele, se você quiser, Li.

- Você, Aioria?

- Se o menino me quiser...

- Eu quero sim! – ele gritou de contentamento.

- Então assim será.

Aioria chegou os lábios junto aos ouvidos de Li e soprou neles, com sua voz mais doce: "_será como um filho nosso..."_

_Continua.._

**Comentários:**

**Mikage-sama**: obrigada pelo comentário! A Li é mesmo uma pestinha em qualquer discussão!

**Amy**: Oh, você não sabe o QUÃO fofo o Aioria ainda vai ficar! Mas cá entre nós: ele é um fofo, né? Na verdade, o que eu tinha em mente eram Shaka-Li. Mas quando o Aioria entrou ele simplesmente tomou conta! Não pude deixá-lo mais de fora... aguarde muitas fofisses por aí! E não fica com peninha do Shiryu não! Ele é que abandonou a Li, ele é que é crueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel! Recebi seu email sim e vou respondê-lo logo! Beijus!! Não é difícil gostar de gente que nem você, menina! Você é muito SWEET!

**Nana**: minha querida não sabe o quanto fico feliz pela deferência em me colocar na lista de favoritos! Eu entrei no com a idéia de que se ninguém lesse minhas fics estaria tudo bem, e que eu não pretendia ser popular e tal, porque o foco deveria sempre ser escrever. Mas eu tive a grata surpresa de conhecer você e a Amy e fiquei muito contente de receber o feedback de vocês. Quanto à crítica, não se preocupe. Eu vou te mandar um email falando sobre isso ( porque é meio longuinho ). Não se preocupe mesmo: se eu não estivesse disposta a ouvir críticas, nem teria me dado ao trabalho de publicar minhas estórias, para começar. Beijocas grandes!


	5. Sorte, Fortuna e Destino

_Observação: Os personagens de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco ( Saint Seya ) não me pertencem. Yong Li é material ficcional de minha autoria. _

* * *

**A Gênese**

**Capítulo 5**

_Sorte, Fortuna, Destino._

_Três deuses, uma só força. _

Li olhou para Aioria, cenhos cerrados, a ruga no centro da testa. Abraçou Ishiro com força, os cabelos do menino eram longos, rosados, sedosos. Ele era um pequeno príncipe. Um filho com Shiryu jamais se pareceria fisicamente com o mimoso Ishiro, mas talvez tivesse aquele raro lampejo de inteligência nos olhos, tão encantador. Sentiu a mão de Aioria descer por sua nuca e pescoço, pousar em seus ombros, e ouvir a voz dele alta, sonora, como a de um barítono: "_Ishiro será um grande cavaleiro_".

Era profeta. E não sabia.

A mão dele saiu de seus ombros com a rapidez de uma flecha. Marin, de longe, olhava-o com o profundo desdém que só a paixão produz nas mulheres, aquele desprezo cheio de desejo de quem vê um amado inclinado sobre outra. Balançou as madeixas vermelhas, bocejou em tédio fingido, olhou Aioria nos olhos, firme, deu as costas e saiu, no fundo de sua alma desejando que Li fosse para as Montanhas e nunca mais voltasse. Por conta própria, claro. Marin odiaria ter que forçá-la a fazê-lo, mas se fosse preciso... Aioria era seu tesouro, e ninguém ia roubá-lo. Ninguém.

Assim mesmo, enlouquecida de amor pelo cavaleiro de Leão, Marin fora uma das muitas que não perceberam nada de diferente em Aioria. Apesar da progressão do mal estar dele, ninguém parecia notar a febre, as dores de cabeça constantes, a insônia, a perda de peso, de apetite. Ele disfarçava os sintomas arrumando motivos para adoecer. Se fazia frio, saía com roupas finas. Com febre, dançava na chuva. Fraco, se punha lutar até a exaustão. Assim, os constantes avisos da doença se alimentando dentro dele eram escondidos. Ganhou a pecha de irresponsável. "_Antes um moleque irresponsável do que um doente, fraco..._", ele pensava. No entanto, ele tinha fé em Li, e na sabedoria das montanhas. Sentia-se seguro e protegido ao lado dela, mas o mal nele estava determinado a permanecer, e, chamado para a cerimônia pelos outros cavaleiros, vestiu, já suando frio e trêmulo, a armadura que parecia pesar toneladas sobre seu corpo enfraquecido.

Li, apreensiva, colocou-se perto do palanque. Acompanhou perturbada a cerimônia, os cavaleiros de ouro enfileirados e brilhantes. Via os olhos de Aioria e sentia como em si mesma a enorme agonia que ele sentia, cada vez que os olhos dele se fechavam, o coração de Li parecia parar, as estrelas deste e de todos os mundos se apagavam pelos milisegundos do fechar e abrir de pálpebras, cada vez mais dolorosos, mais demorados de Aioria. Li sentia a fibra da vida no peito de Aioria tremular perigosamente, pálida e muda. Shiryu percebeu rápido a desfiguração do semblante tão sereno e tão sábio de Li e os ciúmes envenenaram suas veias, como sangue, que corria de todos e para todos os lugares do seu corpo. Li não era impassível a isto também, sensitiva que aprendera a ser nos Templos, ela podia sentir a dor de Aioria, o ódio de Saori, os ciúmes de Shiryu todos como instrumentos de uma ópera demoníaca rebimbando em seus ouvidos, cada sentimento um instrumento desafinado e tocando alto demais, zunindo dentro dela em ecos espiralados que nunca tinham fim.

Sentiu ela mesma todas aquelas dores, ódios, medos, ciúmes, amores, até o máximo deles todos, até que eles se confundissem numa massa caótica destrutiva que arruinava sua força aos poucos, até suas pernas ficarem bambas e achar que ia cair, quando sentiu uma mãozinha quente e úmida na sua, a voz de uma criança, doce como o mel, calar todas as vozes dentro de si:

"_Princesa, você quer ser a minha mãe?"_

Ishiro.

- Eu, Ishiro? Você não tem mãe?

- Nem mãe, nem pai. Sou órfão. Mas agora eu tenho um treinador, um treinador é como se fosse um pai. Agora eu só preciso de mãe. Eu queria que a Shina fosse minha mãe, mas ela diz que sou pequeno e burro. Você quer ser a minha mãe?

- Quantos anos você tem, Ishiro?

- Eu tenho seis anos.

- É muito novo para ser um Cavaleiro.

- Você quer ou não quer ser a minha mãe?

- Não é uma boa idéia.

- Você também acha que eu sou pequeno e burro?

- Você já é órfão, Ishiro. Tudo que você não quer é uma mãe viva que te abandone uma segunda vez. Eu não posso tê-lo, eu volto para os Templos logo. – ela falou, sem acreditar muito no que dizia, porque vira a morte beijar os olhos de Aioria, e sabia, sabia sem sabê-lo de fato, que não o deixaria nunca entregue à morte. – Você ficará sem mim.

- Você não precisa estar comigo sempre. Só diga que me ama como mãe. Eu farei tudo para deixar minha mãe com orgulho.

- Eu já amo você, Ishiro.

- Eu serei o melhor cavaleiro desse santuário por você.

- Por mim?

- Eu só precisava de um motivo. Agora eu tenho um.

- Então faça algo por sua mamãe.

- Quer que eu segure sua mão?

- É... – ela murmurou surpresa. – Como você adivinhou?

- Eu estou sentindo a sua dor. Mas você não tem que sofrer antes do tempo, mãe.

- Se sabe o que sofro, sabe também o porquê.

- Você está aqui, nada de mal vai acontecer com Aioria.

Li permaneceu toda cerimônia velando por Aioria; de uma ou outra vez, vigiava os olhos de Shiryu, que não saíam de cima de si, como uma nuvem de prenúncio de tempestade. Como era possível que uma amor assim nunca tivesse sido mais do que brisa? Como era possível que o amor capaz de provocar o delírio daquele ciúme fosse estéril? Longas e preguiçosas tardes de amor nas Montanhas. As duas virgindades testadas ao limite do absurdo... mas eram só crianças então. As brincadeiras de amor, os jogos, tudo era lindo, tudo era inocente. Mas agora, tão pouco restava daquela inocência... tão pouco...

- Me tire daqui. – de repente, Li abriu os olhos no meio de sua longa meditação e viu Aioria em sua frente. Pálido, olhos fundos, suando mais do que o saudável. – Acho que vou desmaiar...

Li segurou Aioria e ajudou-o a sair da multidão. Ainda o abraçava, descendo as escadas com ajuda de Ishiro, quando Saori surgiu do meio de algumas pessoas, cercada de seus empregados e de muitos cavaleiros.

- Já vai embora, _princesa?_

- Não tenho tempo para você. Aioria não se sente bem.

- Aioria sabe que pode contar com a Fundação para o que quiser. Não precisa de uma bruxa curandeira.

Aioria nem pode responder.

- Estou perdendo a paciência de monges que eu tenho com você, Saori. Não vai querer que eu perca a minha paciência, já viu a cólera de um dragão....

Saori gargalhou, ante cavaleiros lívidos. Muitos deles conheciam a fama dos treinados nas montanhas e temiam, por mais que confiassem em Athena, num atrito entre as duas mulheres tão jovens, mas que já possuíam poderes e comandados tão fortes.

- Você é uma bruxa suja. Devia se ajoelhar como fazem meus cavaleiros.

- _Você_ é que vai se ajoelhar para mim, Athena. – respondeu Li, já ligeiramente aborrecida; não pelo desafio de Saori, mas pela raiva que tinha da sua impotência diante da fraqueza de Aioria, que quase desfalecia em seus braços, sem que qualquer cavaleiro fizesse menção de ajudá-lo.

- Ahaha! Isso nunca!

Li levantou as mãos até a altura de seus olhos e balançou-as no ar como se espanasse pó. O simples gesto provocou um tremor convulso das entranhas da terra. O chão tremeu sob os pés de todos, e foi tão forte o impacto do terremoto que Saori perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu, joelhos e mãos no chão, de quatro, dedos quase que tocando os pés pequenos de Yong Li.

- Eu disse que você ia se ajoelhar para mim, _Saori san_...

Yong Li virou as costas e desceu o que faltavam das escadas. Já ia bem em embaixo, quando ouviu um grito de um dos cavaleiros. Era Shaka. Ele desceu como se deslizasse sobre a terra, com seu andar inalterado de monge budista, até estar ao lado de Li, e balançar-lhe no ar um molho de chaves.

- O que é isso?

- É a chave da casa onde eu e Mu moramos por uns tempos, em Pireu. É perto do mar, o ar é bom. A casa é muito velha, mas... é melhor do que a Acrópole. E muito melhor do que o apartamentinho claustrofóbico e barulhento onde mora Aioria, perto do metrô...

- Obrigado, Shaka...

- Ele vai ficar bem, não vai, Li?

- É o que eu espero...

- Vai levar o menino?

- Agora a senhorita princesa é a minha mãe, mestre Shaka. – o menino respondeu, tranqüilo e doce.

- Ah, é?

- É. E o senhor Aioria será meu mestre.

- Você vai aprender muito, Ishiro. – Shaka coçou a cabeça da criança, farta de cabelos rosa-mate, que se enroscavam pelos braços até o meio das costas.

- Vai tomar um táxi, Li?

- Shaka, francamente... estou procurando um lugar mais reservado. Um mestre dos Dragões que se preza não toma transporte que não seja a telecinese.

- Telecinese para três corpos?

- Faria até de mil, se preciso fosse. Mas eu precisava saber onde é o lugar.

- Eu posso explicar como chegar lá, é em Pasalimani, muito pequeno...

- Não, você sabe como funciona... eu preciso _ver_ o lugar.

- Tudo bem, me dê sua mão. – ele tomou a mão de Li na sua.

Ambos, de olhos fechados, em concentração profunda, até que Shaka abriu sua mente para Li, que entrou facilmente pelos corredores das lembranças de Shaka, até surpreendê-lo nu, sentado na posição do Lótus sobre almofadas cobertas de sarongues hindus, paredes cobertas ainda de cal, seguiu em passos incertos até rasgos na parede que deviam ser janelas mal-acabadas, e ver um bairro pequeno, feioso, mas tipicamente grego, com casas descoloradas, e o mar, de uma beleza que era uma bofetada na cara, espelhando o sol em toda a sua grandeza, tomando a vista entre casinholas de dois andares que circundavam toda a baía.

- Shaka, você é impossível...

- Sabe onde é agora?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Até logo, amigo. Espero que boas notícias o encontrem vindas de mim logo...

- Se tiver algum problema, me chame. Me chame _aqui_. – ele fez sinal, apontando para o terceiro olho entre suas sobrancelhas.

- Eu vou chamar.

Shaka afastou-se um pouco. Li abraçou Aioria, fraco e desacordado. Ishiro fez a mesma coisa. Em breve, os três sumiram como fumaça de incenso largada à brisa da manhã.

_Continua..._

* * *

**COMENTÁRIOS**:

**Eloarden Dragoon**: Obrigada pelo apoio. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da Li. Optei por um personagem original para ter mais liberdade de falar por ele, e também porque dá um ponto de vista bem interessante para os outros personagens. Espero que continue gostando e se divertindo com os próximos capítulos... afinal, para isso escrevo! )

**Mikage-sama: **Ah, fico orgulhosa quando elogiam minha escrita! Obrigada pelos comentários sempre atenciosos. Acompanhe sempre, porque no que depender de mim, Saori será constantemente esculhambada!

**Nana: **minha querida Nana, fique tranqüila. Enquanto uma Athena melhor não surge, cuidaremos para esculhambar essa daí. Equanto ao email, vou mesmo te mandar um, mas como sou lerda e ainda por cima, trabalho no sábado, fica difícil. Mas desse finde não passa, tá? Beijos... eu!

**Amy: **cuidado para falar com dona Amy, porque nas mãos dessa senhorita repousa a continuação da minha fic preferida, a "Ensina-me...". Dá pra notar a influência dela na Gênese, né? Se não deu, estou avisando para você notar!;0) Enfim, muito obrigado por tudo! Beijocas da Mme. Verlaine.


	6. O Dia da Máscara

_Observação1: Os personagens de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco ( Saint Seya ) não me pertencem. Yong Li é material ficcional de minha autoria. _

_Observação2: Yong Li e os nomes que utilizo para os personagens 'extras' são de minha autoria. Já ouvi alguns nomes usados para Máscara da Morte, mas este em particular é de minha autoria. Mais um nome e uma explicação para a galeria... _

_Observação3: Este capítulo tem cortes mais 'intensos'. Estilo Verlaine on! _

**

* * *

**

**A Gênese**

**Capítulo 6**

_Roda da Fortuna_

_( ou O Dia da Máscara )_

- Estou morto?

- Acho que não.

- Esse lugar é feio demais para ser o paraíso...

- Mal agradecido.

- Nossa... olha esse pano horrível... me lembra até o Shaka.

- Além de não estar morto, Aioria, você está com uma excelente memória afetiva.

- Não que me diga que Shaka não vendeu essa paliçada horrorosa...

- A casa não tem luxos, mas é bonita.

- Só para você.

- É uma casa simples, Aioria, mas a vista é linda.

- Um bairro porteiro... deve estar cheio de marinheiros bêbados e putas.

- Provavelmente. Mas isso não muda nada.

- Você veio ficar comigo?

- Você não se sentiu bem durante a cerimônia, lembra?

- Você é que não parece bem.

- Estou cansada, mas é só.

- Ei, espera. – ele olhou para si mesmo, deitado sob almofadas e sarongues hindus. – Você tirou minha armadura?

- Tirei, você estava suando muito.

- Você me viu pelado?

- Não, Aioria. Eu vi você sem camisa, é só.

- Bom, mas você podia ter me visto nu, se eu estava desacordado...

- Eu não pretendia mesmo tirar suas calças, se é o que você quer saber.

- E por que não?

- Aioria...

- Você está séria.

- Não vou poder cuidar de você, não sei o que tem.

- Deficiência de potássio, não é isso?

- Não, deve ser algo mais. Você não estaria tão mal se fosse só isso...

- Estou mal?

- Você sabe.

- Li...

- Fala...

- Tenho medo de morrer.

Li tremeu diante dos olhos verdes, um mar de esmeraldas que eram os olhos de Aioria.

- Eu farei o impossível, se preciso for, entendeu?

- Eu tenho tido dores aqui. – ele apontou para o abdômen. – muito fortes. E tem dias que eu não consigo nem me mexer.

- Ninguém reparou nada, Aioria?

- Eu fingia. O que ia dizer? Que não treinava porque tinha dor de barriga?

- Aioria, você é louco! Você imagina o que pode ter acontecido nesse meio tempo? Você pode ter piorado muito!

- Você vai ficar comigo, não vai, Li? – ele agarrou as mãos dela sofregamente.

- Enquanto puder... – ela hesitou um pouco e evitou os olhos dele na pergunta. – Por que você não procurou Marin?

- Porque eu amo... eu... – ele deu um longo e pausado suspiro. – eu amo Marin, mas confio mais em você. – ele irritou-se com tom de sua própria resposta. Mentiras. Mentia mal, sempre. Mas Yong Li era tão arredia, tão desconfiada! Não podia assustá-la: era uma borboletinha ao vento.

Li deixou Ishiro cuidando de Aioria, desceu as escadas até o pátio interno, pôs uma vasilha de água à sua frente, junto de incensos de maçã e ópio.

"_Mestre Wang, eu, Yong Li, humilde serva dos Dragões, peço encarecidamente pela sua presença. Mestre, permita que meus olhos indignos vislumbrem sua presença honrosa, em nome do espírito do Dragão que habita o espelho das águas..."_

- Mestre Wang? É você?

- Ouvi seu chamado, criança.

- Mestre! Estou tão só e tão desamparada! O que devo fazer?

- Nem todos os fardos do mundo cabem nas costas de um dragão, jovem Li. Divida a responsabilidade por esta vida. Aceite a humilhação que for imposta pelos que cercam o cavaleiro de Leão. A humildade é dos dotes mais precisos aos olhos dos deuses.

- Não me importo de rastejar para Athena, Mestre Wang. Mas ela não pode curar Aioria...

- Deixe que ele procure pelos médicos da gente dele.

- Farão melhor por ele do que eu?

- Ninguém fará melhor à alma de um doente do que aquele a quem o doente ama, jovem Li. Sua fingida ingenuidade não tem razão de ser, como sabe.

- Prefiro não pensar nisso... não por agora... o medo é um terrível conselheiro.

- Sábias palavras.

- Mestre Wang, posso ficar com ele, ao menos por enquanto?

- Você sabe quando deve ir e vir, criança. Apenas não se esqueça nunca de que você é a Mestra dos Dragões. O templo cedo ou tarde precisará de você, há obrigações só suas esperando aqui nas Montanhas. Não poderá ignorar os chamados da sua posição, quando você for necessária nos Templos.

- Vou lembrar disso, Mestre.

- Ponha uma jarra com água na varanda mais alta desta casa. Eu e os monges passaremos este dia jejuando e fazendo preces por Aioria. Dê a água a ele amanhã. Ele se sentirá melhor.

- Obrigado, Mestre. Sua presença foi um bálsamo para o meu coração. Humildemente, eu agradeço sua generosidade em vir...

- Adeus, jovem mestra Li.

* * *

Aquela foi uma longa noite. Pesadelos assombraram a mente febril de Li, onde via o corpo de Aioria abraçado por Marin, e o pequeno Ishiro, grande, alto e forte, segurava uma cabeça cortada ao meio em suas mãos, enquanto ela, sentada com sua espada de titânio e bronze, tiritava de frio, com os olhos chorando sangue e os cabelos de Shiryu entre os dedos roxos. O ar do mundo não lhe fazia bem, acostumara-se com a paz imperturbável das montanhas. Nunca tinha visto fome, ou dor, ou morte nem mesmo doença. E agora, tinha Aioria para cuidar.

No dia seguinte, chamou o médico que o Mestre aconselhara. Como não sabia exatamente como fazê-lo, teve de recorrer a Shaka e à Fundação. Li ainda mantinha esse espírito prático herdado dos monges, para os quais não havia humilhação em pedir ajuda para um homem doente. Saori fez questão de acompanhar o médico e criticar cada palmo da casa de Shaka, que não estava presente fisicamente, mas tinha prometido à Li manter-se próximo espiritualmente. Apenas Máscara da Morte acompanhava Saori. Ele, que tinha assumido o modesto nome de Cérbero ( e Saori nunca se incomodara em perguntar _porque_ ), em contraste com seu nome verdadeiro, egípcio, Horemheb. Saori o escolhera por questões práticas: nem ligado demais à Aioria, nem às tradições, nem a nada. Horemheb era um homem forte e frio como seu nome.

- Doutor, o que ele tem?

- É difícil dizer assim, precisamos coletar material para os exames, mas pelas constatações iniciais...

- É grave? – perguntou Aioria, já sentado sobre as almofadas de Shaka, abraçado com uma enorme manta hindu, Ishiro já colocado entre seus braços como um gato manhoso.

- O senhor tem parentes?

Ele engoliu o seco. Não, aquela não era a pergunta certa...

- Não, sou órfão. Meu irmão... meu irmão está morto. – ele pronunciou cada sílaba da resposta mais devagar do que de costume, olhando Athena nos olhos. Por causa desta menina empertigada e do seu destino, seu irmão fora assassinado. E diferente de tantos cavaleiros, ele não fora ressuscitado depois das batalhas.

- E a moça?

- Uma estrangeira. – Saori respondeu ríspida.

- Não sou estrangeira. Meu nome é Yong-Li.

- Ela é a princesa Yong-Li, minha mãe, senhor doutor. – interrompeu Ishiro.

- É seu filho? – o doutor perguntou a Aioria.

- É como se fosse. – ele suspirou, beijando as bochechas rosadas do garoto.

- A senhorita é a companheira dele?

- Não!

Aioria corou vivamente com a recusa quase raivosa de Yong-Li. Percebendo o seu lapso, ela imediatamente emendou, com o que julgou ser uma 'retratação':

- Somos como irmãos.

- _Não_ somos como irmãos, doutor. Ela é uma estrangeira. – Aioria respondeu, ferido no mais fundo do seu orgulho.

- Bem, pelo que vejo, estão todos envolvidos com ele.

- Menos eu. – replicou Horemheb

**- **Fale comigo, doutor.** – **Ishiro puxou o jaleco do médico. – Não ouviu ele dizer que eu sou como se fosse filho?

- Levando em consideração as condições emocionais do paciente, eu me vejo na obrigação de dizer a verdade para todos vocês. O caso parece ser de porfiria.

- Porfiria? Aquela doença... aquela? – Li perguntou, pálida.

- Essa mesma senhorita. É genética ou adquirida, mas pelos sintomas, ela parece ser genética. É provável que os exames apontem porfiria aguda intermitente, é o tipo mais comum e a que provoca problemas neurológicos nervosos. Só um exame mais detalhado poderá dar mais detalhes, mas desde já, eu aviso que medicamentos e exercícios são perigosos para você. Não tome nada que não seja natural, evite o sol forte para o caso de você ter sintomas combinados com a porfiria cutânea, e evite exercícios físicos agressivos.

- Eu vou morrer, doutor?

- É um risco. A porfiria não tem cura. Entretanto, períodos de crise podem ser evitados e sintomas atenuados. Você terá uma vida normal.

- Doutor, meu pai vai ter convulsão?

- Boa pergunta, criança. É provável que em crises ele venha a ter convulsões. Você tem medo de ajudar? Sabe o que fazer?

- Eu sei! A gente deita, e segura a língua assim, para a pessoa não morrer sufocada!

- Você é muito esperto, menino! Vejo que seu pai vai ter um grande enfermeiro à disposição.

- Shina dizia que eu era pequeno e burro, mas eu não sou burro. E eu vou crescer!

- Claro que vai.

Saori permaneceu calada durante todo o diagnóstico. O que iria dizer? Nada do que sabia podia ajudar, seus poderes de deusa também não. E Aioros tinha morrido por ela. Agora, não podia ajudar Aioria e tinha medo, muito medo dele morrer. Senti-se em dívida com ele, amava-o ternamente até, como se ama um primo distante e querido.

- Vamos embora, Athena? – Horemheb perguntou, as chaves do carro já em suas mãos.

- Sim, sim, vamos embora. O doutor já sabe onde eles estão e já pode se comunicar diretamente com eles. Não precisam mais de nós, vamos...

Antes de sair, Horemheb piscou para Aioria.

- Devo mesmo estar morrendo. Horemheb nunca falou comigo antes.

Saori saiu da sala, e o doutor olhou para Li, encolhida na soleira, chorando com a delicadeza que só as orientais têm, numa suavidade cheia de paixão, quase de reverência.

- Não chore ainda, senhorita. Há muito o que fazer por ele.

- Eu... eu sei... é que eu... eu dei um diagnóstico errado para ele... estou me sentindo tão culpada...

- Quando foi isso?

- Ontem.

- Não foi tão grave. Não é médica, é?

- Eu sou uma espécie de monja dos Dragões, não sei se já ouviu falar...

- Claro. Sou chinês.

- Então...

- O que disse a ele?

- Que tinha deficiência de potássio.

- Não está de todo errado... as enzimas, sabe?

- Sei. Assim mesmo... sou uma _bruxa curandeira_ como Saori disse... não posso cuidar dele...

- Ele vai precisar de você. A crise da doença é muito dura. Ele pode ter convulsões, vômitos fortes, entrar em coma. Talvez desenvolva paralisia muscular e precise de você até para ir ao banheiro. E, se a senhorita é mesmo uma monja dos Dragões, não é uma curandeira. – ele olhou para os lados, em busca de qualquer coisa que lembrasse, ainda que de longe, o que ele ainda imaginava ser um monge. – Já está ministrando a água das benções?

- Sim... – Li admitiu surpresa. – Conhece?

- Quem não conhece? Continue dando. Irá fortalecê-lo.

- Doutor... – ela suspirou o mais baixo que pode. – Ele vai mesmo se curar?

- Tudo é possível.

- É uma resposta muito vaga.

- É o melhor que poso fazer por agora.

Antes que o médico sumisse na curva da ruela barulhenta, Li avistou a figura de um homem, todo de preto, fumando um charuto, encostado no muro.

- Não foi embora ainda, Horemheb? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Não, chinesa. E meu nome é Cérbero.

- Cérbero?

- É. – ele continuava de cabeça baixa. – É bonito, não acha?

- Saori nunca perguntou o que queria dizer?

Ele levantou a cabeça pela primeira vez e riu, de canto de boca.

- Você sabe o que é?

- Cérbero? O cão raivoso que vigiava as entradas do Hades. Abanava o rabo para todos os que entravam, mas rasgava a dentadas quem se atrevia a sair.

- Nossa, a chinesinha sabe ler.

- Filho de Osíris, eu sei quantas vezes vendeu sua alma e quantas mais a roubou de volta...

- Então sabe que tipo de homem eu sou.

- Está me vigiando porque Athena pediu?

- Não é por causa dos seus olhos, chinesa.

- Entre.

Ele virou-se, surpreso, mas sustentando ainda seu ar de deboche e desconfiança sem fim.

- Por que eu deveria?

- Já que está me vigiando mesmo, entre. Faça companhia a Aioria e tome um chá.

- Não gosto de chá.

- Vai gostar do meu.

Horemheb atirou o charuto longe e entrou na casa.

* * *

- Esse homem é o mestre mau que ninguém queria ver, Aioria?

- Ishiro!

- Deixa o menino, Li. A sinceridade é uma virtude que deve ser incentivada, e não punida.

- Aioria está certo. – Máscara da Morte sentou-se no chão coberto apenas por sarongues. – E o menino também: eu sou o mestre mau que ninguém quer ver.

- Por que você é mau?

- Eu não sou mau.

- Ah... – Ishiro deu um muxoxo de decepção.

- Como o santuário tem estado sem mim, Cérbero?

- Ah, as 24 horas da sua ausência não foram muito sentidas... Shiryu pergunta por você o tempo todo, mas isso não tem nada a ver com sua saúde, é claro. – Máscara riu, olhando para Li.

- E Marin? – Li perguntou.

- Marin? Está um pouco magoada. Ela e Shina estão andando juntas. As mulheres desprezadas gostam de compartilhar suas amarguras.

Aioria olhou para Máscara furioso. O atento Ishiro percebeu.

- Papai, a honestidade é uma virtude para ser incentivada.

Horemheb gargalhou.

- Esse é o menino que Shina dizia ser a criança mais burra do Santuário?

- Sou eu mesmo, Mestre Horemheb.

- Você parece esperto.

- Eu sou. E também não sou pequeno. Tenho seis anos, vou crescer.

- Claro que vai. – Máscara deu um tapa nas pernas do menino. – Tem ossos fortes! Será musculoso.

- E você, o que tem feito, Horemheb?

- O de sempre. Devorando criancinhas e barbarizando virgens inocentes.

- Você não deu muitas opções para nossa imaginação.

- Nem você, traidor.

Aioria fez menção de levantar.

- Você me chamou de traidor?

- É a imaginação da gente do Santuário.

Li não gostou do ambiente e da progressão da conversa.

- Bom, acho que já que estamos aqui, podemos sair para comer alguma coisa. Não tem nada na geladeira. Aliás, ela estava desligada. Acabei de pôr na tomada outra vez.

- Boa idéia! Adoro peixe! Você gosta, Cérbero?

- Bom, sou um menino que cresceu às margens do Nilo.

- E você Ishiro?

- Eu gosto de comer. Já passei fome, e como qualquer coisa.

- Gostei desse menino.

- Gostei tanto que até fiquei com ele.

- Vai treinar o moleque?

- É meu aluno agora.

- Bom, bom. A armadura de Gêmeos ainda está vaga.

- É uma armadura de má sorte.

- Bobagem. Isso não existe.

- Então vamos.

- Você vai assim? – Máscara perguntou a Li, que alisava o casaco vermelho vivo de seda.

- Qual o problema? – ela replicou, admirada.

- Você parece saída de uma página de mangá. Não dava para você ser menos '_típica_'?

- Horemheb!

- Não, não... ele tem razão... eu estou tão típica!

- Você é um grosso, sabia? – Aioria continuou.

- Olhe, Aioria, eu vim para Santuário os 17 anos, de saiotes, sem camisa e com olhos pintados com _kajal_ preto e verde. Eu sei o que é ser esquisito.

- Mas eu não tenho nada para vestir!

- Porque a gente não finge que é turista da Índia? – sugeriu Ishiro – tem tanto pano colorido aqui! É só se enrolar e pronto!

- Cheguei atrasado então. Esse menino devia ser meu, Aioria!

- Chegou tarde mesmo. Ele é meu filho e Li, sabia?

- Feito da maneira tradicional?

- Adotado por amor.

- Que gracinha. – ele acendeu um charuto – Acho que Saori vai ficar feliz em saber que uma das crianças de seu santuário chama Yong Li de 'mamãe'.

- Ela vai ter que se acostumar com a Li.

- É o que parece.

_Continua..._

* * *

**COMENTÁRIOS**:

**Mikage-sama: **Felizmente, ou infelizmente, eu acho que a fic ainda terá muitos capítulos... mas não fique triste, sempre haverá finais de semana para você ler "_Gênese_". Qualquer coisa me fale que eu mando os capítulos por email. Não vai ser por causa da escola que você vai deixar de ler! Afinal, eu faço faculdade, trabalho, e nem por isso vou deixar de escrever ( embora eu precise admitir que vai ser mais difícil! )

**Amy: **Momento fã histérica do dia! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Me segura que "Ensina-me a Viver" é tudo de bom nesse mundo!!! Ai, a Nana teve todos os motivos do mundo para confiar em você, as escritas de vocês casa muito bem! OBRIGADO por comentar e mais ainda pela minha fic favorita!

**Nana: **Nana do coração, obrigado por tudo. Você e a Amy são muito generosas, é um prazer poder escrever sabendo que vocês vão estar aí na torcida, comentando, batendo palmas, fazendo críticas onde elas cabem. Adoro você! Aliás, já te mandei um email GRANDÃO! Beijocas!


	7. Amor & Honra

_Observação1: Os personagens de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco ( Saint Seya ) não me pertencem. Yong Li é material ficcional de minha autoria. _

_Observação2: Yong Li e os nomes que utilizo para os personagens 'extras' são de minha autoria. Já ouvi alguns nomes usados para Máscara da Morte, mas este em particular é de minha autoria. _

_Observação3: Alguns detalhes e argumentos foram idéias generosamente doadas por Nana Pizani, colaboradora, crítica, camarada das minhas escritinhas despretensiosas. _

* * *

**A Gênese**

**Capítulo 7**

_Amor & Honra_

Era para ser uma noite inesquecível. Horemheb gostava do clima de absoluta liberdade de um bairro porteiro. Aioria gostava de aventura, Li gostava de novidade, e Ishiro, sentindo-se em casa pela primeira vez, gostava de Aioria, Li e Horemheb, com um desprendimento absolutamente infantil.

- Gosto de você, mestre Horemheb.

- Gostei de você também, Ishiro.

Máscara da Morte sorriu.

- Vocês estão brincando de casinha. Já têm a casinha. O filhinho, a mamãe, o papai. Até quando dura a brincadeira? Li é Mestra nas montanhas. Aioria tem obrigações de Cavaleiro no Santuário. E esse menino, bem ou mal, será submetido às rotinas do santuário: rotinas determinadas por Saori, que como Li bem disse um dia, sabe pouco sobre a arte da guerra...

- Você tem o dom de ser desagradável, Cérbero. – Aioria resmungou, engolindo um marisco inteiro.

- Ele tem razão, Aioria. – Li admitiu. – O que vamos fazer com Ishiro? Ele é uma criança. Não posso levá-lo para as Montanhas comigo. Você logo estará curado, voltará ao Santuário, mas ele será seu pupilo. E as diretrizes de treinamento e manutenção das crianças é determinada por Saori. O que estamos fazendo com ele é injusto. Não somos um casal, não sou mãe dele, nem você pai. E quando ele voltar a estar só? O que será dele?

- Nem Saori, nem Athena, nem deus algum, nem no Olimpo, nem no Inferno, vão me tirar Ishiro, ouviu, Li? Ele é meu agora. E ai de quem se colocar entre nós. Não é, filho? – ele empurrou o marisco ainda se mexendo para que o menino comesse. – É para você aprender a gostar de mulher, vá. Come.

- Que absurdo, Aioria!

- O quê? Gostar de mulher? –ele abraçou Ishiro – Você não vai querer ser como Mu e Shaka, vai, Ishiro?

- Eles gostam de homem, pai?

- É.

- Qual é a diferença?

- Não tem diferença, Ishiro... – Li obtemperou, já vermelha.

- Ah, tem sim! E muita. Você vai gostar de mulheres, que nem papai.

- Qual é a diferença, papai?

- A diferença é que o homem tem um pipi e a mulher tem uma caverninha. Se você namora um homem, tem dois pipis e nenhuma caverna, o que já é desconfortável e não-anatômico, só para começar a conversa...

- Aioria!

- Mas e o mestre Shaka?

- O mestre Shaka ...

- Chega, Aioria!

- Li, alguém vai ter que educar essa criança! Ou eu ou o Mu! É melhor que seja eu.

- Seus termos não são educativos e você está excedendo suas funções paternas, _meu querido_...

- Horemheb concorda comigo ou não?

- Li, Aioria tem toda razão: alguém vai ter que explicar para ele o que acontece no santuário.

- Viu, Li? Isso é uma conversa de homens.

- Só não concordo com a parte do não anatômico; você devia explicar a ele que os homens também têm caverninha.

-Ah, lá vem você! Não se mete na educação do meu filho, por favor?

- Pai, homem também tem caverninha?

- Tem sim, meu filho, são cavernas sagradas e invioláveis.

- Sagradas, mas _moderadamente_ violáveis...

- Li! Faz alguma coisa!

- Você teve a idéia de educar o Ishiro. Explica para ele a _caverna inviolável_ agora!

- Ah, Li, me ajuda.

- É, Li. Ajude ele, por favor.

- Ishiro, meu filho, a caverna e o pipi não são determinantes de coisa alguma na vida de um homem. Vai sentir o amor chamar você de dentro. E quando você estiver com o objeto do seu amor nos seus braços, não importa o que ele seja, a natureza lhe dirá o que fazer. Mas não siga nada que não seja o seu coração, porque haverá momentos, muitos, em que todo o seu corpo falará. Mas você só deve ouvir seu coração. Isso se chama '_princípio_', e é a única moral que os Deuses criaram.

- É para isso que serve uma mulher, Aioria. – Horemheb replicou. – Para parir a verdade, seja ela qual for.

- No que depender de mim Ishiro descobrirá, e cedo, muitas outras serventias para uma mulher...

- Nossa, minha mãe é esperta, pai. Teve sorte da Shina não ouvir, ela ia dizer que você também é burro.

- E eu ia dar um socão bem forte na cara dela! É assim que se trata quem ofende a gente!

- Aioria!

- Tá, não falo mais nada!

Disfarçados de indianos compraram roupas para Li e presentes para Ishiro. Comeram peixe à beira mar, caminharam nas ruas da cidade e Ishiro conseguiu descobrir o nome de todas as prostitutas dos bares pelos quais passavam: ele era irresistível para os seres do submundo. Ficava à vontade entre bêbados, vagabundas, bandidos, eram atraídos como moscas ao mel para o jovem e desinibido Ishiro. Horemheb ajudou-os a voltar para casa, muito embora Aioria estivesse como se nunca houvesse estado doente.

Li dormiu no chão, olhando para a sua espada e pensando no futuro. Amava Shiryu, mais do que tudo. Amava Ishiro. E já não podia dizer que não amava Aioria. Mas também sentia falta das Montanhas. Só os espíritos dos Dragões sabiam como era duro o caminho de um mestre. Os monges dependiam dela. A guarda da espada, a _jiàn_, era de sua absoluta responsabilidade. Ah! Os dias eram tão menos penosos nos dias da sua criancice, quando brincava de esconder com Shiryu, e se tocavam com a curiosidade e a ingenuidade das crianças, e sonhavam com um futuro que sempre estava _tão_ distante!

- Já está dormindo, Li?

- Não, mas você devia estar.

- Estou me sentindo tão bem hoje...

- Você está feliz, Aioria?

- Muito.

- Também estou feliz por ajudar.

- Você não acha que foi um milagre encontrarmos Ishiro?

- É. E estranho. Ishiro não é uma criança comum, Aioria.

- Você também acha?

- É óbvio, não é?

- É, mas no Santuário, ninguém dava a mínima para ele.

- Quem o via? Shina, que é uma incapaz, e Marin, que nem deve ter tido tempo de notá-lo entre tantos órfãos chorando, brigando, fazendo barulho. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro não descem normalmente aos treinamentos dos muito novos.

- É verdade, Li. Tivemos sorte em achá-lo.

- Ou não. Horemheb tinha razão em dizer que estamos brincando.

- Eu viveria esta vida para sempre, Li.

- Eu não.

- Treinaria Ishiro?

- Não posso. Há um ritual de aceitação entre os Dragões. Ele já passou da idade. Não poderia ser aceito nem nas ordens baixas.

- Nem extra-oficialmente?

- Aqui, talvez. Mas eu volto para os Templos logo. E lá ele não pode ficar.

- Eu posso criá-lo. Saori não vai poder se opor se eu quiser ter o menino.

- Mas pode criar problemas para você treiná-lo no Santuário, e problemas para ele receber uma armadura.

- Faça uma para ele.

- Posso fazer, mas ele preferirá a armadura de Ouro.

- Eu darei a minha para ele.

- A coisa não funciona assim, sabe que hereditariedade não é um critério para as armaduras. Elas, antes de nós, escolhem seus donos.

- Então não haverá problema com Saori.

- Li, eu tenho medo e morrer e deixar ele sozinho de novo.

- Disso eu também tenho medo. Mas já não podemos fazer nada: foi _ele_ quem nos escolheu.

* * *

Dias tranqüilos correram. Os médicos diagnosticaram a Porfiria Aguda Intermitente, genética. As enzimas de Aioria estavam enlouquecidas. A absorção de sódio era prejudicada, o que destruía o controle de temperatura do corpo, os nervos e afetava os músculos também. Os médicos comentavam que, por ser um atleta, Aioria tinha suportado muito bem o impacto dos primeiros sintomas; ele poderia piorar muito, mas agora, o tratamento já estava disponível. Com cuidados de saúde permanentes, seria fácil para ele levar uma vida normal. A doença não afetara seus músculos ainda. Seria um cavaleiro em pleno exercício de suas funções.

Chegava ao fim o idílio de duas semanas e meia. A '_família feliz'_, como Horemheb chamava, chegara ao final da linha. Horemheb, aliás, que os visitava todos os dias, a pretexto de vigiá-los com ordens de Saori ( Saori suspendera a ordem dois dias depois, mas ele continuou indo todos os dias ), foi o primeiro a perceber que, com o passar dos dias, ao invés de melhorar, Aioria parecia cada vez pior. Não dormia bem, comia pouco, passava horas em silêncio, taciturno, olhando o céu, abatido enquanto Ishiro massageava as pernas dele com cânfora "para o pai andar melhor". Via Li ajudar Ishiro a segurar uma espada como se devia, e testá-la, e meditar, porque Ishiro tinha pouca concentração, mas uma vontade de ferro. Horemheb estava sentado perto da varanda, bebendo o chá de Li, enquanto ela observava Ishiro brincar com a bela espada de titânio e bronze. Aioria, de shorts e sem camisa, deitado no chão, via seu menino forte.

- Mãe, um dia você vai dar sua espada para alguém?

- Sim, Ishiro. Quando eu morrer.

O menino ficou sério e uma sombra de tristeza pairou em seus olhos cor de amêndoas doces.

- Será do seu filho de verdade?

- Meu filho de verdade é você, Ishiro. Mas a espada não me pertence a mim, pertence ao Mestre dos Dragões. Darei a espada ao próximo Mestre.

- E por que tem essas coisinhas escritas nela?

- Essa é a minha _jiàn_, espada. Ela tem mais de 3 mil anos e já foi usada por muitos mestres, cada coisinha dessas é um nome. Dizemos que ela é da dinastia de Kung Yo, porque Kung Yo foi quem forjou esta espada. Veja, aqui, o primeiro nome, bem na base da lâmina. Cada mestre que usa, põe seu nome na lâmina. Olha o meu aqui.

- Ih, mãe, mas só tem um espacinho pequeno agora!

- É porque a dinastia de Kung Yo está acabando.

- O que acontece depois?

- Quando o espaço acaba, o próximo mestre faz uma espada para começar uma dinastia. Ele escolhe as matérias que quiser, de acordo com sua habilidade de artífice, enfeita como quer. Aí o _jù jiàng_, o mestre artesão, forja a espada, põe o nome nela e começa uma dinastia nova. Depois dele, todo jù jiàng grava o nome na lâmina. Até acabar o espaço e começar tudo de novo.

- Que lindo, mãe.

- Não é? Eu me lembro de quando pus o nome na minha jiàn

- Mãe, eu vou ter uma armadura?

- Claro que vai.

Aioria continuava sério e triste. E vendo a tristeza sem fim de Aioria, Li desculpou-se com os dois, tomou Ishiro pela mão dizendo que levaria o menino para ver o mar, e deixou os dois cavaleiros sozinhos.

- Você não parece estar alegre com sua saúde, Aioria.

- Eu estou.

- Mas não demonstra. Li não sabe mais o que fazer para te alegrar. Até o menino está calado. E ele que é uma matraca.

- Você é tão esperto, Horemheb. Não sabe ainda?

- Gostando ou não, Yong Li ama Shiryu. Gostando ou não, ela não será de nenhum dos dois, porque você e ele são orgulhosos demais para limpar o pátio dos Templos onde Yong Li é a Mestra.

- Você é asqueroso, Horemheb. Mas, como sempre, está certo.

- A verdade é asquerosa, Leão.

- Eu sinto dor no peito, sei lá... na alma... quando eu penso... penso que tudo isso vai acabar. Foi um sonho tão bom... eu nunca fui tão feliz! Eu, ela, esta casa... o Ishiro, você viu o menino, Horemheb! Ele é perfeito! Tudo estava em paz Meu coração estava em paz...

- Eu não culpo você. Até eu gostei da sua família de brinquedo. Era perfeita. Mas, como nada nessa vida é verdadeiramente perfeito...

- Ela vai embora. E não vai voltar. E Shiryu não me deixou ficar sozinho com ela nem um minuto! O nome dele está gravado com sangue nos olhos dela! Era olhar para ela e ver o nome dele lá, sangrando, nos olhos pretos da Li.

- Pensei que você estivesse bem com Marin.

- Estou. Bem longe dela. Eu gosto da Marin, ela foi minha companheira durante anos, mas Yong Li era diferente.

- Marin é uma amazona. Li é uma princesa.

- Não é isso.

- É claro que é. A mesma coisa com o Shiryu, vocês dois adoram pajear uma princesa. As plebéias são coisa pouca para vocês. Ah, vocês são a nata do mundo! Vocês peidam Chanel n5! E para vocês é melhor o desprezo real de Yong Li do que o amor comum, o amorzinho coca-cola de todo dia de Marin ou aquela gueixa submissa que é Shunrei. É isso, pronto!

- Está insinuando que eu não amo Yong Li?

- Não. Estou dizendo que você ama Yong Li porque acha que ela é muita coisa! – ele engoliu a última porção de chá, já acendendo seu charuto – E ela é, meu caro. Mas você não vai ter essa garota. Yong Li é uma virgem das Montanhas e quando ela deixar de ser virgem, ainda assim será das Montanhas, então, uma noite ou outra é o máximo que vão tirar dela...

- Você é canalha, sabia?

- Mas não sou hipócrita. Mas os cavaleiros de ouro têm um problema encarando verdades, isso é fato.

- E o Isihiro?

- Ele também deve ser virgem.

- Falo sério, Horemheb!

- Vai brigar com Saori. Ela vai fazer pirraça, é uma manhosa que gosta que todo mundo esteja com joelhos e narizes no chão para falar com ela. Vai criar um escândalo porque não será o centro da vida de outro cavaleiro... quando ela se acostumar com a idéia é bem capaz de gostar do menino. Aliás, é difícil não gostar dele...

- E a Li?

- Ou você fica doente para sempre para prendê-la aqui, ou diga adeus.

- Acho que vou ter que dizer adeus e...

Aioria não terminou de falar. Antes que ele pudesse, uma criança ruiva surgiu entre ele e Horemheb.

- Kiki, você nunca liga antes de vir?

- Hehehe! Desculpe, Aioria! Foi o Mestre Mu que me mandou aqui.

- O que Mu quer?

- Te avisar.

- Avisar o quê, menino, anda.

- Saori quer a armadura de Leão.

- E para quê?

- Ela vai dá-la pro Ikki. Amanhã à tarde.

- O quê??

- Ela disse que o Santuário não pode ficar desguarnecido sem um cavaleiro de ouro. E disse que Ikki já está pronto. Ele vai te substituir. Por tempo indeterminado.

- Saori está louca se acha que vou entregar minha armadura assim. Não estou morrendo, já estou recuperado e Ikki nunca mais vai pôr as patinhas dele na minha armadura de Leão!

- Mas Aioria! Eu preciso levar a armadura.

- Você vai voltar com a armadura. E comigo enfiado nela! Anda, Horemheb. Vai lá embaixo chamar a Li e o Ishiro para mim, por favor. Eles vão junto.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia.

- É? Dá sua armadura para o Ikki, então!

- Ele morreria tentando pegar a minha.

Li entrou com Ishiro, cheio de lama dos pés à cabeça.

- Kiki...

A criança fez um longa reverência.

- Mestra dos Dragões.

- O que houve, Kiki?

- O que houve, Li, é que Saori nem esperou que eu caísse morto para vir tomar minha armadura e dá-la para os queridinhos dela, aquele frouxos que eram cavaleiros de bronze ontem e hoje já são o _suprème_ do Santuário!

- O que você pretende fazer, Aioria?

- Entregar a armadura. Comigo dentro. E se Ikki quiser vestir, vai ter de me arrancar de dentro dela.

- Aioria, eu concordo plenamente que é um despropósito de Saori. Decidir pela substituição de um cavaleiro de ouro em menos de um mês num período de paz, é, sinceramente, o que eu chamaria de excesso de zelo. Mas não acho que seja uma boa hora para você reagir assim.

- E o que você sugere? Que eu entregue minha armadura com papel de presente brilhante ou fosco? Você tem idéia de quantos anos eu lutei por ela? E de quantas humilhações eu sofri por causa do meu irmão? Eu não vou desistir da minha armadura! EU SOU O LEÃO!

- Não ruja para mim, Aioria. Você não está plenamente recuperado. Não deve começar uma briga assim. Entregue esse maldito pedaço de metal para ela! Quando estiver totalmente recuperado das crises, vá lá e peça por sua armadura. Ela não vai se negar a entregá-la e nenhum cavaleiro vai se opor à sua volta.

- Não! Não! Não! Se você quiser pode ir embora para suas Montanhas! Eu e Ishiro vamos para a Acrópole. E Saori vai ter que arrancar a armadura de mim. Com toda a força que ela e os cavaleiros puderem. Eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado, Li, Ikki e Saori vão ter de tirar a armadura dos restos do corpo, porque eu vou lutar até eles me matarem!

_Continua..._

* * *

_Comentários: _

**Amy & Nana**: obrigado por tudo. Não queria me repetir nos agradecimentos, então este 'tudo' é 'tudo' mesmo. E, vamos continuar nosso intercâmbio de leituras e idéias. Vocês são umas fofuras!

**Perseus Fire: **Obrigada pelo comentário! Como a Li é o único personagem que de fato me pertence, fico muito orgulhosa de ouvir elogios para ela, afinal, é como se fosse filha! Quanto a sua fic, ainda não tive tempo de ler, mas está na lista! E eu também acho que Saori é um personagem forte, mas ela tem MUITOS pontos fracos exploráveis. É fácil dar uns esculhambas nela!

**Mikage-sama & Eloarden Dragoon**: Obrigado por continuarem lendo. Tenho todos vocês em mente quando escrevo...

Beijos, até a próxima.


	8. O Vale da Morte

_Observação1: Os personagens de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco ( Saint Seya ) não me pertencem. Yong Li é material ficcional de minha autoria. _

_Observação2: Yong Li e os nomes que utilizo para os personagens 'extras' são de minha autoria. Já ouvi alguns nomes usados para Máscara da Morte, mas este em particular é de minha autoria. _

_Observação3: Alguns detalhes e argumentos foram idéias generosamente doadas por Nana Pizani, colaboradora, crítica, camarada das minhas escritinhas despretensiosas. _

**A Gênese**

**Capítulo 8**

_O Vale da Morte_

- Aioria, não faça isso.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Aioria. Saori é uma criança. Deixe ela dizer o que quiser por enquanto, depois nós mesmos vamos forçá-la a entregar a armadura pra você.

- Shaka, Mu, sinceramente, vocês acham que depois de colocar a minha armadura o Fênix vai tirá-la?

- Não interessa. Se Athena der a ordem...

- Se eu não vou obedecer à Athena, porque ele obedeceria?

- Aioria, porque não conversa com ela?

- Eu? Conversar com Saori? Pra quê? Ela não conversou comigo antes de decidir que eu não podia vestir minha armadura. E eu não vou perder tempo conversando!

- Ikki é orgulhoso, não o enfrente, por favor.

- Quer que eu ajude ele a se vestir?

- Não lute com ele, convença-o.

- Ele quer a armadura. Não vou dá-la.

- Desista, Mu. Vamos assistir a uma tragédia hoje.

- Aioria, onde está Yong Li?

- Na arena. Com Ishiro.

- Trouxe o menino para ver você morrer? Ou matar alguém?

- Ele vai ter que aprender cedo a lidar com sua deusa cheia de vontades e com cavaleiros pelo que quer.

- E Li, o que acha?

- O mesmo que vocês, por isso não a ouvi. Li está pouco se lixando para mim ou qualquer coisa. Ela que volte para as montanhas e fique lá suspirando por Shiryu.

- Está querendo se matar para mostrar a Li o quanto você é forte e másculo?

- Não.

- Você é incrível, Aioria! Nunca se morreu por tão pouco no Santuário.

- Vocês acham que eu vou morrer? Que eu não posso derrotar um cavaleirinho de bronze?

- Esse não é o ponto.

- Não é mesmo. – Horemheb aproximou-se. – Nosso herói vai matar ou morrer para mostrar para chinesinha que ele é melhor do que Shiryu. Uma pena que Saori não deu a armadura de Leão para ele, não é, Aioria? Ia adorar matá-lo na frente da Li.

- Vocês me julgam um covarde, um cretino. Não vou matar um homem ou morrer pelo amor de uma mulher que não me quer – ele baixou a cabeça. – mas também não importa. O que importa é manter aquilo que sempre foi meu. Meu primeiro amor, esta armadura.

- Aioria, por deus, não faça isso. Sabe o que está plantando? Se nós nos indispusermos com os cavaleiros de bronze, que foram fiéis à Athena antes de nós, vai haver uma guerra interna aqui. Já pensou no que ela pode decidir?

- Deixa eu adivinhar: será que ela poderia decidir tomar minha armadura e dar ela para um cavaleiro de bronze? O Ikki, que tal parece? Será que ela faria isso? Não! Essa não é a Saori que conhecemos! Seria capaz a nossa deusa de fazer tamanha injustiça? Será?

- Sabemos que está magoado, nós entendemos...

- Entendem mesmo? Acho que não.

- Aioria, espere, por favor.

- Eu não vou ficar assistindo a Saori desmoronar a minha vida, fazer pouco de nós, que guardamos este Santuário quando alguns dos cavaleiros de bronze nem tinham desmamado, eu não vou deixar ela tomar posse da minha vida como bem entender. Eu sou o cavaleiro de Leão, Aioros me deu essa armadura e ninguém vai tirá-la de mim, ninguém!

- Bem, se é assim que pensa, nem eu, nem Shaka, nem ninguém vai pode ajudá-lo.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda. Posso com Ikki e com quantos cavaleiros a deusa puser entre mim e minha armadura.

Quando chegou a Arena, onde tinha marcado de se encontrar com Saori, já havia uma pequena aglomeração. Aioria não havia esquecido em duas semanas o que fora toda a sua vida; ele costumava dizer que '_fizeram a acrópole redonda para as fofocas circularem melhor_.' E era difícil manter qualquer coisa que fosse em segredo. Cavaleiros, amazonas, Marin... ela atirou-se contra ele com tanta força que ele pensou que ia cair. Ela levantou a máscara e beijou-o apaixonadamente, parando aos poucos ao perceber que os lábios do seu amante não ferviam mais de desejo como no passado. Era uma boca sem gosto, sem calor, sem nada. Furiosa, ela olhou em volta, ignorando Aioria, até achar Yong Li, próxima das grades, com Ishiro no colo, os longos cabelos rosa mate presos no topo da cabeça e amarrados numa trança à moda dos monges do Dragão.

- É ela, não é, Aioria?

- Ela quem?

- Quem? A mulherzinha!

- Ah, Li. Não, ela não tem nada com isso.

- E por que você está assim?

- Querem tirar minha armadura, acha pouco?

- Acho. Para você não me beijar...

- Esquece a Li. Eu não gosto daquela mulher. Ela é azeda, triste e pretensiosa.

- Pode ser, mas ainda assim, estarei aqui com Ishiro. – Li parecia ter surgido do nada ao lado dele.

Telecinese. Uma grande e perigosa idéia.

- Você estava aí, Li?

- Acabei de chegar. Em tempo de ouvir o que pensa a meu respeito.

- Li, eu...

- Eu vim trazer Ishiro, porque ele queria desejar boa sorte. Saori está vindo.

- Li, eu...

- Pai, a sinceridade é uma virtude a ser cultivada, mas até para ser honesto tem hora!

- Ishiro...

- Só espero que não morra agora, Mestre Aioria... – o menino resmungou. Estendeu os bracinhos para Li, querendo colo.

- Só espero que não morra, Aioria... – ela repetiu as palavras do menino.

Saori aproximou-se de Aioria. A tensão era tão grande que parecia uma nuvem negra.

- Estou muito feliz de vê-lo já de pé, Aioria.

- Eu nunca estive caído, Athena.

- Eu tomei uma decisão muito difícil. Você está doente e para poupá-lo, o Ikki vai usar sua armadura. Temos que estar de vigia em tempo integral. Não posso abrir mão de nenhuma armadura. Até que você esteja completamente recuperado eu...

- Eu já estou plenamente recuperado e ninguém vai precisar se '_sacrificar_' para me poupar usando a minha armadura.

- Aioria...

- Você devia ouvir Athena e ser menos soberbo, Leão.

- Você é que não devia se meter, Ikki.

- Não vê que Athena está pensando em você?

- E, que sorte a sua, ela pensar em mim beneficia você...

- Não preciso da sua armadura. Eu, Seya e os cavaleiros de bronze já provamos que podemos derrotar vocês, mesmo com armaduras de bronze...

- Ikki, Aioria, esta não é uma questão de quem é melhor ou pior, mas de quem está ou não em condições de saúde próprias para defender o santuário em caso de ataque.

- Estou tão em condições que eu poderia arrancar a cabeça do Ikki sem dificuldades, _Saori Kido_.

- Deixe ele tentar, Athena! Eu não bato em gente doente, mas se ele me provoca...

- Eu mato você!

- Você já disse isso antes e estamos todos vivos!

Punhos ergueram-se para combate. Saori baixou-os com o báculo.

- Ninguém vai matar ninguém aqui. Isto não é uma luta!

- Eu não vou dar minha armadura para ninguém!

- Então vamos ter de tomá-la.

- Só se for dos restos do meu corpo, quando eu morrer.

- Isso pode ser providenciado.

- Chega! Eu tomei uma decisão e todos vão acatá-la porque é o melhor para o Santuário e para saúde de Aioria!

- Eu não acato ordens em que não acredito!

- Eu faço você acreditar em Athena, Leão, seu atrevido! Com dois ou três golpes te boto no chão e mostro como você está fraco!

- Tente, então!

Aioria deu um empurrão em Saori, para afastá-la do meio da arena. Levantou os braços para um golpe quando sentiu os ombros pesados como chumbo. O demônio da sua doença avançou com um raio por dentro dele, suas pernas enfraqueceram, deu dois ou três passos para trás, passos que para ele pareceram uma jornada até o outro lado do mundo, e sentiu a dor consumi-lo como um fogo, ardendo suas entranhas, até seus joelhos tocarem o chão. Ikki, que aprendera muito bem em sua vida o que era dor, sabia reconhecê-la num semblante quando a via, e viu, em Aioria, a dor, misturada com orgulho ferido e amor rejeitado, todas aquelas dores que Ikki já experimentara; abaixou-se e tocou levemente no ombro de Aioria, que num esforço, o último que faria em um longo período, repeliu-o:

- Tire suas mãos imundas da minha armadura, urubu! Espere eu morrer, pelo menos.

Furioso, Ikki recuou, tropeçando em uma fantasmagórica Yong Li.

- Ikki, não... por favor... por favor... não...não é com você... eu juro, _não é você_... ele não está bem... por favor...

Ikki tremeu. Olhos de Li. Olhos de Esmeralda. A mesma súplica. Sempre os mesmos pedidos de socorro.

- Faça alguma coisa por ele, Li. – ele sussurrou. – Se você não puder, ninguém vai poder...

Li só teve tempo de colocá-lo nos braços, ante olhares petrificados de todos em volta, para ouvi-lo gemer:

- Eu menti, Li. Você sabe o quanto eu amo...

Fechou os olhos.

- Satisfeita, deusa Athena, a sábia? – Li gritou. – Criou uma guerra num lugar que estava em paz, jogou seus cavaleiros um contra o outro, e agora você conseguiu! Agora ele está irremediavelmente doente!

- Eu só queria a paz!

- Não conseguirá a paz com a guerra, Saori. Isso é elementar até para alguém muito burro!

Li acariciou o rosto branco e sem vida de Aioria, o cabelo quase loiro, fino, colado ao rosto pelo suor da doença maldita. Tocou na armadura dele e suspirou uma palavra que ninguém pode ouvir, mas ao pronunciá-la, toda a armadura de Aioria saiu de seu corpo e montou-se novamente. Li apontou a caixa que Aioria deixara num canto da Arena e a armadura colocou-se dentro dela. Trouxe a caixa para perto de si com telecinese, e disse a Kiki:

- Guarde-a. Ninguém a vestirá enquanto Aioria viver.

Kiki olhou para Saori, mas Saori só olhava, olhos arregalados, para Aioria no chão. Achou que aquilo era suficiente para significar "tudo bem", e admitiu cuidar da armadura de Leão.

- Buda iluminado, Mu. Você consegue fazer isso?

- O que, Shaka?

- Dominar uma armadura?

- Sou ferreiro, não sou?

- Quer dizer que você pode me despir com olhos, como Li fez com Aioria?

- Posso. Com um pouco menos de facilidade, mas posso.

- Podemos ajudar Aioria. – Saori disse, a voz bem menos alta do que em uma ordem.

- Não precisa. Eu o levarei para o hospital com telecinese.

- Queremos ir.

- Podem ir onde quiserem, eu não posso impedir. Mas eu o levarei.

- E nós vamos com você. – Shaka trazia Mu pela mão.

- Eu agradeceria a sua companhia, amigo.

- Eu... Eu posso ir junto? – uma voz, conhecida, quase que um veludo, acariciou os ouvidos de Li.

- Nesta dor só você seria um bálsamo para o meu coração, Shiryu...

* * *

- Shiryu, eu tenho medo.

- Gosta dele, Li?

- Ah, Shiryu, se eu soubesse respostas para tudo...

- Achei que eu fosse morrer envenenado pelo ciúme...

- Eu sei o que é esse gosto, dragão, o ciúme bem se assemelha ao veneno em gosto. E em efeito também, muitas vezes...

- Está tão preocupada com ele...

- Ele confiava em mim... e nas ciências das montanhas e dos Dragões... e tudo o que eu pude fazer foi carregá-lo mais depressa para o hospital... este lugar onde ele não queria estar...

- Li, seu poder é magnífico, eu vi ele crescer pelos anos e sei disso, mas você não é Deus.

Li abraçou-se à cintura de Shiryu o mais forte que pode. E ela era tão pequena, tão fraquinha. Dohko sempre dizia que um vaso fraco não suporta bem um conteúdo forte. E Li não podia ser um vaso fraco... mas parecia tão desprotegida... tão pequena e inocente...

- Senhorita Li, está aí, que bom. – O jovem médico que os atendera na casa de Shaka.

- O que ele tem, doutor?

- Não tenho boas notícias, Li.

- É muito grave, doutor? – Shiryu perguntou, assustado com a expressão de horror nos olhos de Li.

- É. Ele não se alimentou direito, bebeu, e desencadeou uma crise, forte demais. Ele perdeu o controle das funções respiratórias. Tivemos de entubá-lo.

Shiryu segurou Li, que tremia em seus braços como se fosse quebrar.

- Ele não está morto, está Doutor? Ele vai... ele vai viver, não vai?

- Ele precisou receber heme e glicose. A equipe está otimista. Teve sorte, porque há pouco tivemos um caso de porfiria aqui na clínica, todos nós fomos bem orientados e treinados, identificamos rápido o caso dele. Infelizmente não podemos prever as crises. Avisei que alguns comportamentos podiam desencadear crises: só não imaginávamos que ela viria com essa força.

- O que se pode fazer agora?

- Rezar. Muito. E esperar que as lesões nervosas não sejam graves demais. Os exames serão feitos, mas a princípio a equipe acredita que assim que passarem os efeitos da medicação ele será capaz de retomar o controle das funções respiratórias, e estaremos em caminho de controlar totalmente a crise. Depois, o tempo dirá. Mas estamos otimistas porque a informação que tínhamos se comprovou: ele tem boa saúde, mas está enfraquecido pela doença.

- Eu sabia! Eu disse tanto a ele que comesse melhor, que se cuidasse e que não fosse até a Acrópole... eu disse! Ele não ouve ninguém... ninguém!

- Calma, Li, não foi culpa sua. O Aioria sempre foi orgulhoso demais e tudo aconteceu tão de repente...

- E eu fui inútil! Uma bruxa curandeira...

- Eu sugiro que vocês todos se acalmem – o médico era suave e brando, mas sustinha aquela inevitável expressão séptica, branca, que todo o médico tem, independente da tragédia que anunciam. – Podem ir para casa trocar de roupa e descansar. Ele não vai acordar tão cedo, e vocês não podem entrar na UTI.

- Eu vou para casa, Shiryu! – Li soluçou de encontro ao peito dele. – Eu preciso ver meu mestre... se o mestre Wang não souber o que me dizer, ninguém vai saber.

* * *

Li esqueceu qualquer coisa a sua volta e fez o caminho telecinético de volta às Montanhas. Em minutos estava, outra vez, na Sala da Oferenda, onde ficava uma base para as velas e as jarras com lírios. Olhou atrás de si e viu os 40 monges do Templo central, e Mestre Wang liderando seus discípulos. Atirou-se me lágrimas ao colo do velho que, em última instância, foi o mais próximo de pai e mãe que Yong Li conhecera.

- Mestre! Ele vai morrer!

- Que assim seja, se for o destino das coisas. Não cabe a Li decidir pela vida de Aioria, mas as lágrimas de pérolas que a filha dos Dragões chora são um rico presente ao jovem cavaleiro...

- Um presente para enfeitar-lhe o túmulo...

- Um presente para enfeitar-lhe a alma, Mestra. Mas eu não deveria estar ensinando você como a são as coisas... não outra vez, você é a mestra e devia ensinar aos moços – ele apontou para os monges ao fundo, os muito jovens – as lições que eu lhe ensinei. Que pensarão os jovens vendo que a morte – esta que é mais natural das ocorrências da vida – deixa a Mestra em tal estado? Nós, que ensinamos a serenidade e o equilíbrio e nos desesperamos com a morte?

- O Mestre está certo. Eu talvez seja indigna da minha posição de Mestra dos Dragões.

- Ninguém parido do fogo, filho dos Dragões, pode ser indigno deles.

- Eu farei jejum por hoje, mestre. E pedirei que os espíritos dos dragões me tragam respostas, ou ao menos alívio para a dor da dúvida.

- Faz bem. Jejue e ore. Acenda os incensos e encha as jarras de água sagrada e acenda as velas, uma por uma, com o cabo do incenso de lavanda, medite em silêncio e aguarde os desígnios dos Dragões.

- Sim, Mestre Wang.

Li passou a noite em vigília, joelhos no chão, ante as velas dos dragões. Não conseguia meditar, apenas remoer, cada uma das pequenas desgraças de sua vida até ali: ser órfã, amar Shiryu e vê-lo partir, não poder salvar Aioria, ter de abandonar Ishiro... chorava sem saber o que pedir aos espíritos do Dragão. Abriu os olhos e viu, diante dos seus olhos, um imenso dragão dourado.

- Você veio?

- Aioria morreu.

- É mentira.

- Treme e chora, porque em seu coração sabe que é verdade.

- Não... diga-me que é mentira!

- Ele ascende ao mundo dos mortos, segue pelo vale com as sombras.

- Não... não...

- Ainda há tempo. Vá tomá-lo pela mão, trazer de volta aos vivos.

- Mas como?

- Leve a _jiàn_ com você. Use-a para abrir as sombras. Canta a canção sagrada dos dragões e leve a coragem com você... estaremos aqui... vá, filha dos Dragões, vá...

Li subiu os vale triste de sombras. Atirou a espada longe, com toda a força do seu braço, como um bumerangue, a espada cruzou o longo vale e voltou às mãos de Li, o caminho enevoado feito claro como dia, dissipado pela lâmina de titânio da espada. Seguiu, pezinhos pequenos e vacilantes pelo vale de uma trilha pequena, o Mestre Wang dizia que a trilha da morte é estreita, porque estamos sós quando morremos. Aí, os olhos molhados de Li viram Aioria. Ghritou pelo nome dele, uma, duas, três vezes, mas ele não olhou para trás. Correu até ele, mas seus pés pequenos não eram rápidos como as pernas longas, firmes e pés grandes de Aioria.

- Aioria, sou eu, Li...

Ele virou-se ao ouvir o nome dela. Uma tristeza infinita sulcava os olhos dele, abatido e magro, a única coisa que a lembrava do Aioria que conhecia era o mar de verde dos olhos dele, um verde tão soberbo que empalidecia as árvores e a grama.

- Por que eu devo ficar?

- Se não houver melhor motivo, fique por Ishiro... fique por mim...

Deu a mão para ele e desceu o caminho de volta.

* * *

Um grito acordou o Templo. Ao lado de Li, que suava frio, Mestre Wang.

- Mestre! Eu tive um sonho...

- Não, os dragões estiveram aqui. Lao-t'ien-ye, senhor do Céu, concedeu grande favor a jovem Li.

- Então ele morreu?

Li ouviu uma voz falar dentro de sua cabeça. Shaka.

- Li, Aioria teve uma parada cardio-respiratória. O médico diz que é grave, acha que ele não passa de hoje. Vem.

- Mestre! Mestre! Você ouviu? Essa voz, essa voz na minha cabeça!

- O destino chama Li. Você foge ou vai, mestra dos Dragões?

- Mestre, me dê forças!

- Leve a _jiàn_. E não te esqueças: você já andou no vale dos mortos.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Comentários:**

**Amy & Nana**: Ahhh! Eu vou MORRER de saudades da Nana!

E Amy, não fique triste com o _esculhamba_ do Aioria para os meninos de bronze, não. Eu sempre imaginei que, se eu fosse um cavaleiro de ouro, ia ficar magoada com a preferência rasgada da deusa pelos cavaleiros de bronze, mais inexperientes e talvez mais fracos. Claro que o Aioria, Leonino, é orgulhoso e cheio de vontade; e como dois bicudos não se beijam, provavelmente ele e o Ikki teriam problemas de relacionamento... quanto à Li, acho que ela não defendeu o Shiryu porque estava muito mais assustada ( e preocupada ) com o que poderia acontecer com Aioria doente do que com a honra de Shiryu. Além do mais, é parte da filosofia de vida da Li não usar seus poderes para exibição e/ou medição de forças, então nada mais natural do que ela não se importar com as manhas do Aioria, já que esse tipo de 'gradação' de poder não é interessante para ela. E pode deixar: tirando a egüinha-pocotó alada do Seiya, eu AMO DE PAIXÃO todos os cavaleiros de bronze... depois do Shiryu, meus favoritos eram Ikki e Hyoga ( eu sempre achei que eles tinham uma queda um pelo outro até a bendita cena em Shun e Hyoga 'se esquentam' no santuário... ) .

**Eloarden Dragoon:** Poxa, **você magoou meu coraçãozinho**! Eu **_AMO_** o Shiryu, tenho vários ursinhos de pelúcia com esse nome... ele sempre foi meu personagem favorito! Mas tudo bem, o que seria do rosa se todos só gostassem do amarelo? Quanto ao Aioria, ele é mesmo um fofo... também acho que Saori não devia dispor da armadura dele assim. É uma condição humilhante para ele, como cavaleiro e como homem mesmo. É como se você fosse demitido por ter pego uma gripe. Só lamento porque agora você vai ficar mais aflita com a doença do Leãozinho! :(

_Eu também fico triste de maltratar ele!_ E fico feliz que você tenha gostado do 'Horemheb'. Eu realmente nunca consegui ver o Máscara como italiano!

**Elindrah**: Eeeee! Que bom que você conseguiu comentar. Fico feliz que tenha gostado, os diálogos realmente são mais trabalhosos, porque você tem que 'criar' identidades para os personagens que sejam facilmente identificáveis. O que mais me enerva em certas fics é que você lê a parte em prosa, lê os diálogos e simplesmente só consegue distinguir UM personagem: a pessoa que escreveu. Poxa, assim não dá! Não se preocupe em comentar sempre: eu gosto de comentários espontâneos, só quando se tem vontade. O importante é que estão lendo...

**Mikage-sama**: Olá! Que bom que você gostou da parte cômica do capítulo: é algo que vai demorar a se repetir, porque estamos entrando numa fase sombria! Mas eu acho que todos vão se divertir assim mesmo!

* * *

Aos leitores que não se manifestam, OBRIGADO ASSIM MESMO! Eu sinto vocês aí! Valeu pela força: nem tudo precisa ser dito. 


	9. Crianças de Deuses

_Observação1: Saint Seiya e seus personagens originais não me pertencem. _

_Observação 2: Yong Li, Horemheb e Ishiro são nomes originais cunhados por mim. _

_Observação 3: O trecho em itálico é da música Passive Agressive, do Placebo. Uma banda maravilhosa, aliás. _

**Comentários da Autora**: Caramba, capítulo NOVE! Feliz com os reviews favoráveis, com a compreensão e o carinho de vocês. Obrigada! Este capítulo foi particularmente difícil para ser montado. Muitas coisas acontecendo...

_ps: a estorinha da 'balança' que Horemheb menciona no hospital é uma LINDA lenda do Egito Antigo. Qualquer site meia boca tem, procure pelo 'tribunal de Osíris' ou por 'Anúbis'. Vale muito a pena._

* * *

**A Gênese **

**Capítulo 9**

_Crianças de Deuses_

"_Every time I rise I see you falling_

_Can you find me space inside your bleeding heart?_

_Every time I rise I see you falling_

_Can you find me space_

_Find me space…"_

- Placebo, Passive Aggressive.

* * *

- Ah, aí está você, Li! Pensamos que você não ia chegar a tempo de... você sabe... 

- O que houve, Horemheb?

- Eu vim, a pedido de Athena ficar aqui e vigiar Aioria. E de repente os médicos ficaram malucos. Parece que ele teve uma parada _alguma-coisa-respiratória_ e os médicos tiveram de reanimá-lo. Foi horrível. – Horemheb apontou para o lado, Marin, sentada numa cadeira, quase que impossível de se distinguir de qualquer jovenzinha distinta da Grécia, esperando notícias do seu amor, de jaqueta jeans e saias longas. – Ela ficou histérica, foi um escândalo.

Li corou levemente.

- E como ele está agora, Horemheb?

- Não sei. Os médicos aplicaram um sedativo na escandalosa e disseram que voltariam para dizer como ele está. Mas ele não pode estar bem, não é, Li?

- Não, bem não.

- O Mestre, o que ele lhe disse?

- O que acha que meu mestre de 102 anos, virgem, órfão, que já viu duas gerações passarem nos Templos, me disse sobre a morte e sobre o amor?

- Que o Destino não lhe cabe?

- Isso.

- É o que um servo de Osíris diria também. Aliás, acho que não há religião possível em que não te dissessem o mesmo, Yong Li.

- Eu sempre soube o que ele diria, porque é exatamente o que eu diria a alguém se eu fosse procurada pelos monges. O Mestre dos Dragões deve ser sempre calmo e sereno.

- Só não tem medo de morrer quem não gosta da vida. – ele deu de ombros – Mas esta é uma lição que não nos ensinam...

O jovem médico apareceu no fundo do corredor. Para os olhos fracos e tristes de Li, ele parecia um soldado ocidental branco, correndo para ela do fundo de um buraco de luz fria e seca, que é a luz fluorescente dos lugares de saúde.

- Que bom que estão aí. A senhorita está mais calma? – ele apontava para Marin.

- É o que parece, depois do sossega leão que deram para ela, também...

- Doutor, como ele está?

- Normalizado.

- E isso é o que?

- Ele teve uma parada cardíaca. Foi preciso reanimá-lo. Agora ele está estável outra vez. Continuamos esperando que, com o fim do efeito da medicação mais pesada, ele será capaz de deixar o respirador. Então estaremos mais próximos do fim do coma.

- Ele esteve muito mal, doutor? É que eu acabei de chegar...

- Esteve. Podemos dizer que ele esteve entre os mortos e voltou.

Horemheb riu.

- E agora, doutor?

- E agora? Esperar. É tudo que podemos fazer.

O médico se afastou, e Li sentou-se num dos bancos pequenos e brancos, ao lado de Horemheb.

- Por que você riu, Horemheb?

- _Você_ foi buscar nosso Cavaleiro no mundo dos mortos, não foi?

- O que você disse?

- Não seja boba. Sabe o que eu quis dizer.

- Por que pergunta?

- Eu sou o Máscara da Morte, chinesa. Acha que eu não conheço o cheiro da morte? Eu já estive e já mandei muita gente para o mundo dos mortos e conheço bem a morte. – ele baixou a cabeça, com ar melancólico. – conheço bem demais.

Li deitou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Devia saber como fazer para as pessoas não morrerem, então.

Ele se inclinou também.

- Devia, mas convenhamos que esta é a parte difícil. Você é mulher, devia entender mais sobre dar a vida do que eu.

- Eu? Sou uma monja. Nunca vou conhecer o amor. Vou morrer virgem e intocada, fazendo preces do mais alto cume das montanhas, em meditação, com coisa de uns 100, 150 anos de idade, se eu viver tanto quanto o mestre Wang.

- Ou não. Você não precisa ser virgem.

- Quem viveria comigo na Montanha do Dragão? Só os mais velhos me cercam.

- E Shiryu?

- Uma lembrança.

- Aioria?

- Esperança. Esperar. Dúvida. Aioria é minha eterna dúvida. Nunca acreditei que me amasse. Como ele poderia? Nós nos vimos algumas poucas vezes. Ele tinha Marin! Ele tinha um mundo, Horemheb! Eu saí da Montanha poucas vezes, mas ele viveu livre, viu todas as mulheres e amou todas quanto quis.

- E amou você, por anos, porque todos os homens são iguais, Li: eles amam o que não podem ter. Como Shiryu.

- Me dói fisicamente magoar o Shiryu.

- Oh! Deixe ele bater cabeça à noite com ciúmes. Faz bem. Um homem goza de sofrer de amor. Se a gente não sofre, acaba amando menos, entendeu?

- Ah, Horemheb... você é o melhor homem mau que já conheci...

- Você também é uma mulher que faz os homens quererem ser bons. Quando eu te conheci, não entendia porque Shiryu e Aioria eram tão loucos por você... sem ofensas: você é pequena demais e usa roupa demais...

- Roupa demais?

- Nunca nem vi seus tornozelos!

- Shiryu já viu meus tornozelos...

- Tenho certeza de que um homem enlouqueceria no sentido sexual da palavra pelos seus tornozelos, mas mesmo assim... eu não entendia que, com tantas mulheres disponíveis, eles sempre estivessem cultuando a imagem de uma mulher inacessível que eles mal conheciam... quando conheci você entendi o que eles queriam dizer, Li. Você é formidável... é difícil dizer o que mais impressiona em você: sua força como guerreira, ou seu espírito doce de mulher.

- Ah, você é tão bonitinho, Horemheb!

- Não puxe meu saco, chinesa.

- Horemheb, onde está o meu Ishiro? Eu estava tão atordoada que esqueci dele.

- Ele percebeu. Sorte sua, ele é compreensível. Mu o levou. Impressionante como Shaka que só ama o próprio umbigo mesmo sem nunca tê-lo visto, se afeiçoou do menino... - Shaka é um bom homem, Horemheb.

- Ah, sim... ótimo.

- Pare de deboche, _egípcio_.

Horemheb riu novamente. Aquele riso tímido, quase interno de quem normalmente nunca ri. Apanhou um pequeno potinho do terno Armami e o abriu, revelando aos olhos de Li uma pasta negra.

- O que é isso?

- Abra a mão, princesa.

Li deu as mãos a ele, sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Isso, Yong Li, é a mesma substância que se usava para pintar os olhos dos faraós mortos. Eu vou desenhar o olho de Hórus na sua mão para proteger você da morte. – ele desenhou o olho cercado de riscos. – Que Anúbis permita uma viagem suave ao Tribunal de Osíris, que seu coração seja sempre leve, que não pese na balança...

Ela olhou o olho desenhado em suas mãos. Abraçou Horemheb com toda a força que podiam seus bracinhos curtos.

- Obrigado, Cavaleiro de Câncer.

* * *

O estado de Aioria, como previra o médico, melhorou em alguns dias. Ele abandonou o respirador, saiu da UTI e foi para um quarto normal, onde permanecia em coma, belo como se estivesse dormindo. Saori permitiu que Yong Li ficasse no Santuário, persuadida que foi pelo astuto Horemheb. Ele convenceu-a que seria melhor ter Li sob suas vistas. Ignorando a amizade de ambos, Saori permitiu mesmo que Li treinasse o pequeno Ishiro na Arena, junto da onde se treinavam todos os meninos. Era uma estratégia, sim, mas era também um rasgo de culpa tardia pelo que havia acontecido com Aioria. 

Então, toda manhã Yong Li descia soberana da casa de Virgem para a Arena, com um simples cabo de madeira nas mãos, para apanhar Ishiro na primeira casa e descer com ele para treiná-lo, junto com os outros meninos.

O treinamento de Ishiro era simples: ela segurava a barra de madeira horizontalmente com as duas mãos e Ishiro tinha de tentar atingir Li. Se em dois minutos ele não fosse capaz de acertá-la, ela avançaria para atacá-lo. Simples assim. Diferente dos monges, Ishiro era agressivo e lutava furiosamente. Entretanto, não tinha a concentração e o poder de observação dos monges. Quase sempre ele terminava tomando dois ou três golpes com a madeira e caía longe. Da última vez, bateu com a cabeça no chão e ficou caído, com os cabelos ensangüentados.

- Está machucado? – li perguntou suavemente, mas sem demonstrar muita preocupação.

Ishiro viu os meninos em volta, dando golpes uns nos outros, esperando pela reposta dele.

- Não.

- Então levante-se. Vamos continuar.

Um dado momento, cansado de ouvir gozações dos colegas, Ishiro tomou a vareta da mão de Li, quebrou-a nas pernas e atirou-a longe, num típico ataque infantil.

- Não vou treinar com essa madeira ridícula! Eles treinam uns nos outros, mãe! Eu sou fraco e fico brincando com essa madeirinha! Se eu não lutar com eles, serei sempre fraco e bocó!

Li ficou furiosa.

- É isso que acha? Que o que te faz falta é dar sopapos nos seus coleguinhas? Pois fique olhando!

Li tomou uma outra vara de madeira, olhou para o manequim de ferro que Shina usava para que os meninos praticassem socos e chutes, atirou a madeira contra o manequim. No meio da trajetória, estendeu as mãos: a vara iluminou-se de um brilho azul forte, varou o manequim cortando-o ao meio na ida. Na volta, arrancou o que faltava e voltou para mão de Li, onde perdeu seu brilho.

- Você tem espírito fraco, por isso é fraco. A vara de madeira não é diferente de uma armadura de ouro: precisa de um espírito forte. Fraco como é, poderia usar minha _jiàn_ e ainda assim estaria desprotegido. Uma arma forte não defende um homem fraco, isto é fato.

- Mãe, desculpa. – o menino ajoelhou-se aos pés de Li. – Me ensine a ser forte? Como Aioria e você.

- Para ser realmente poderoso, Ishiro, você deve conhecer o poder intimamente. E obedecer é conhecer o poder do ponto de vista do mais fraco.

- Eu vou obedecer, mãe.

- Sem perguntar.

- Sem perguntar, mãe.

- Assim está melhor.

* * *

Dias passavam. O coma de Aioria, por mais macabro que fosse, já se incorporava á rotina dos moradores do Santuário. Todo o fim de tarde Ishiro e Li iam ao hospital vê-lo. Ishiro mexia as pernas e braços dele, massageava-o com cânfora para que ele não atrofiasse. Li sabia muito bem que o hospital oferecia o serviço de fisioterapeutas, mas acreditava que o amor e a dedicação do pequeno Ishiro certamente eram mais eficazes do que o estica-e-puxa das fisioterapeutas recém-formadas que riam envergonhadas de massagear as pernas fortes e musculosas de Aioria, que com o passar dos dias e meses ficava cada vez mais magra e mais fraca. Não raro, no final da visita, Ishiro agarrava-se às pernas de Aioria e chorava para não ir embora. Ia chorando no colo de Li até chegarem à Acrópole, onde enxugava as lágrimas e fazia-se de forte para não decepcionar seus mestres. 

Li, sentada sobre o olho de um furacão, deixava o pequeno Ishiro na casa de Áries e subia até Virgem, onde, finalmente, depois de um longo dia, podia dar curso às suas muitas lágrimas, todas as que ela silenciou durante o dia para não desesperar Ishiro, as mesmas que ela mantinha em segredo para seguir firmemente os preceitos dos Dragões, mas que durante a noite, sem censura, desciam de suas faces. Shaka ouvia Li chorar, soluçar até o choro se tornar gemidos fracos e ela cansar-se e dormir.

"_Como eu consigo entender essa mulher... eu era tão parecido com ela, tão forte e tão soberbo... eu posso suportar tudo: a dor física, a fome, a solidão. Para tudo nos treinaram nossos mestres: exceto para o Amor. Nós, tão serenos diante da vida e das coisas! Tudo sabemos, tudo dominamos... e um mero sentimento humano comum a todos os homens, nos desmorona porque não fomos treinados para aceitar o caos e a desordem. Shaka de Virgem poderia suportar qualquer pressão... qualquer uma... exceto Mu... pobre Li! Divina que é entre os Dragões pelo seu nascimento real, seus poderes falham ante esta barreira humana... como eu falhei diante dela, anos atrás... Buda, ilumine Li para que ela não sofra como eu sofri... e nem faça os que ela ama sofrerem como eu fiz... que mais uma de suas crianças escolhidas não pene o fardo da solidão do poder... o poder é tão só!" _

* * *

O coma de Aioria durava exatos três meses e ele tinha perdido, até então, nove quilos. _Continua..._

* * *

**Nana**: Se divirta muito nas suas férias. Estou postando alguns capítulos, espero que você possa lê-los como uma "_saideira_". Tenho certeza de que você voltará recarregada, cheia de energia e idéias novas. Obrigada pelo comentário sobre a disputa da armadura. Foi o que realmente me deu mais trabalho de elaborar. Distinguir as vozes de Ikki e Aioria foi custoso, mas foi legal! Agora, mesmo com pena, estou maltratando Aioria... tudo por um bom drama...! Beijos, linda! 

**Eloarden Dragoon**: Tadinho do meu Shiryu! Mas eu não fico arrasada não, afinal podia ser pior: já pensou se eu amasse o Seiya? Ia viver em guerra com a humanidade! :P

As novidades do Leãozinho estão aí. Só resta você decidir se são boas ou ruins... _tadinho!_.

**Mikage-sama**: Olha aí! O Leãozinho está de volta, por enquanto! _risadinha perversa_.

Não, juro, eu sofro de fazer maldades com ele... mas é pelo bem da estória! Ah, sim, eu tenho o MSN instalado mas nunca usei... bom, se você quiser me adicionar, é joyceverlaine... ( quem sabe, né? ).

**Amy**: Senhorita, preciso dizer que estou já em crise de abstinência da EV? Não, né? Tenha pena de uma pobre escritora que maltrata o pobre do Aioria na esperança de ver vocês maltratarem o pobre Milo... ( caraca, quanta maldade! Somos as Nazarés do FF . net ! ). SAUDADESSSS!

* * *

**A galera que está sempre por aí **_( Elindrah, Perseus Fire... )_: obrigada, crianças! Muito obrigada! A tia Joyce Verlaine ama e aprecia a leitura de vocês. Mesmo sem manifestações, como eu já disse, sinto vocês aí e isso me serve de inspiração, sempre. BEIJOS! 


	10. O Pedido

_Observação1: Saint Seiya e seus personagens originais não me pertencem. _

_Observação 2: Yong Li, Horemheb e Ishiro são nomes originais cunhados por mim. _

**Comentários da Autora**: Gente, reparei que a descrição da 'Gênese' é muuuito fraquinha e bem 'resumida' em relação com a estória... alguém tem sugestões para mudá-la? Vou ver se faço alguma coisa com ela e vocês me dizem se gostam, ok? A tia Joyce Verlaine já tem uma pá de capítulos prontos, então sejam bonzinhos e continuem lendo que eu prometo ALTAS reviravoltas daqui para frente! Ah, eu fui pega pela coqueluche _Mushakista_ e os próximos capítulos terão algo disso... ih! Chega! Já falei muito! Aguardem o capítulo 11: revelações EXPLOSIVAS!

Beijocas e saudações!

* * *

**A Gênese**

**Capítulo 10**

_O Pedido_

- Ele definha dia após dia, Mestre Wang... não pode haver crueldade maior entre os deuses... ele está tão magro... tão fraquinho! E o médico fala de paciência... eu não tenho mais paciência, porque a minha paciência foi envenenada pela dor... a dor consome meus dias, como a doença consome os dias de Aioria...

- Os deuses são sábios, Yong Li. E não dariam a ninguém um fardo maior do que poderia carregar, compreende, filha?

- O que fazer, Mestre, o que fazer? Repito essa pergunta todos os dias... é como se fosse um mantra, todos os dias, todos os dias e não há resposta.

- Me responda, Li: já viu crianças ocidentais com os pais delas na rua?

- Já.

- Quando estão em parques ou lugares para comprar coisas, o que fazem?

- Pedem aos pais que comprem coisas para elas. Doces, brinquedos...

- E os pais, o que fazem?

- Compram, quando podem...

- Por que?

- Porque amam seus filhos, imagino. Querem vê-los felizes...

- E você, Li? Quantas vezes pediu algo aos seus pais?

- Eu sou órfã.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas! Grande indignidade a sua dizer isso, jovem Mestra Li! Você é filha dos Dragões!

- Meus pais nunca me concederam pedidos, porque eu nunca os fiz, como você mesmo me ensinou: pedir menos, agradecer mais.

- E você fez certo. Agora é a hora de pedir. Peça aos seus pais aquilo que você não pode fazer só.

* * *

- Senhorita Kido.

- Doutor Cheng.

- Ele está melhor. Ontem, depois que a senhorita Li deixou a clínica, notamos alguns sinais vitais nele. A enfermeira disse que viu o dedo mexer. Pode não ter sido nada, mas acreditamos que isso possa ser um sinal de que ele logo sairá do coma.

- Já avisou mais alguém?

- Não, apenas a senhorita.

- Então não avise ninguém. É melhor que ninguém tenha falsas esperanças.

- Como a senhorita preferir.

* * *

- Horemheb, o que é isso?

- É uma cítara, não conhece?

- Não tinha vista uma tão pequena antes...

- Sabe tocar?

- Acho que sim, se as cordas funcionarem como as da _Konghou_ ou da _Guzheng_, acho que posso tocar...

- O que é isso?

- _Claire de Lune_, Claude Debussy.

- Lindo. Não sabia que você era tão ocidental assim...

- Bobo. É que tem a partitura aqui.

- Você é cheia de talentos...

- Horemheb, pedi aos meus pais dragões pela vida de Aioria.

Máscara da Morte ficou sério, fitando os dedos pequenos de Li dedilharem a cítara em movimentos rápidos, a melodia linda invadia a casa de Câncer como uma nuvem de luz entre as paredes milenares.

- O que eles disseram?

- "_Aguarda a vontade dos Dragões, que antes da mudança de estação os teus pedidos terão resposta: positiva ou negativa."_

Ele acendeu um charuto e se recostou em uma das colunas, olhando a lua alta.

- É um bocado vago...

- É, eu também achei, mas Mestre Wang acha que eu estou ansiosa demais.

- Quem não estaria? Foram os três piores meses da minha vida.

- Da minha também...

- Eu já matei muitos, Li... mas nunca vi ninguém agonizar por tanto tempo... é algo de que vou me lembrar em batalhas no futuro: não há misericórdia maior do que uma morte rápida...

- Horemheb... me diga uma coisa.

- O que?

- Quando muda a estação?

Ele ficou sério, pensando.

- Depois de amanhã começa a primavera, Yong Li.

Ela deu um longo suspiro.

- Então saberei logo o que meus pais me reservaram.

* * *

- Bom dia, Shaka. Como está o meu menino?

- Mu pode responder.

- Mu?

- Ele é ótimo, Li. É das crianças mais espertas que já treinei. Você deu a ele um senso de disciplina notável. Até a Dança dos Monges ele aprendeu...

- É uma dancinha de gay.

- Ishiro!

- Foi Mestre Horemheb que disse e eu concordo, eu morro de vergonha de alguém me ver dançar aquela dancinha de menina, com leque na mão, isso é muito feio, mãe!

- Como sempre, você se permite ser tolo, Ishiro. Me envergonho eu de treiná-lo às vezes, e de ensinar para você, que é tão ignorante e ingrato, a sabedoria dos Dragões.

- Desculpe, mamãe, mas é uma dancinha infame!

- Você acha?

- Sim, senhora.

- Chame Shiryu lá embaixo, por favor, Ishiro.

A criança gritou para Shiryu que passava distraidamente pela Arena com Dohkho. Ele voltou correndo, enfeitiçado pelo vermelho das roupas de Yong Li, a despeito do olhar de gele de Dohkho. Ele e Li não tinham o mais cordial dos relacionamentos, embora ele a respeitasse pelos seus poderes, temia-a pela sua influência com Shiryu.

- Me chamou, Li?

- Lembra-se da Dança dos Monges?

- Sim, claro.

- Ishiro acha que é uma dança para moças, por causa dos leques.

- Sério?

- Pode dançar comigo?

- Se eu ainda me lembrar dos passos... vamos começar com os leques, não é?

- Vamos.

Ela deu a Shiryu dois leques e apanhou dois leques para si. Dançaram, lenta e metodicamente, cada um dos passos do balé: abaixa, levanta, gira, os leques se tocam, os parceiros giram ao redor um do outro, uma dança delicada e coreografada como convém aos chineses. Então, quando a dança acabou, ante bocejos chateados de Ishiro, Li sugeriu:

- Que tal agora não usarmos os leques, Shiryu?

- Por mim tudo bem.

Ela deu a ele uma foice de ouro e uma espada de titânio. Tomou para si uma machadinha de aço e sua espada.

- Mais rápido um pouco, quem sabe?

- Bem mais rápido, Li.

De olhos arregalados, Ishiro viu a mesma 'dancinha gay' ser dançada, só que muito mais rápido e com foices, machadas e espadas no lugar dos leques. O barulho metálico chamou a atenção dos outros cavaleiros, que botaram a cabeça pelas portas de suas casas para ver melhor a dança.

- Aí está, Ishiro. Esta é a última coisa que lhe ensino. Vejo que não aprecia meus métodos.

- Mãe... – o menino gemeu, olhos cheios d'água. – Não seja má...

- É a segunda vez que duvida do que eu faço.

- Mas, mamãe...

- Sinto muito, Ishiro, o treinamento dos Dragões é secreto e eu só lhe ensinei o que sabia porque você é meu filho. Mas não vou mais dar a você um ensinamento no qual não acredite. Não deveria ser preciso eu provar para você o que estou fazendo: você devia confiar em mim.

- Desculpe, mamãe... a senhora tem razão: sou indigno do treinamento dos Dragões.

Li tomou o menino nos seus braços, acalentando-o como a mais amorosa das mães faria. Sempre tinha medo de si mesma quando percebia o quanto amava Ishiro. Não era normal. Ishiro não era uma criança comum...

- Gostaria que a mamãe levasse você para conhecer a Montanha do Dragão?

- Sim, mãe! Você faria isso por mim?

- Claro que sim...

* * *

- Shaka, acorda!

- O que é, Mu?

- É Aioria!

- Ele está...

- Ele acordou!

- Por Buda! Onde está Li?

- Na Montanha dos Dragões com Ishiro.

- Precisamos avisá-la...

- Depois, Shaka! Temos de ir vê-lo... ele acordou e não tinha ninguém lá!

- Mas e Horemheb? Hoje não era dia dele estar lá?

- Ele brigou com uma enfermeira que o pegou fumando ópio na varanda e estava dormindo na calçada quando avisaram para ele...

- Isso é bem a cara do Máscara da Morte...

- Isso não importa, Shaka! Ele está vivo!

- É verdade! E Athena?

- Ligaram para ela do hospital... já deve estar chegando lá... mas você não acha que Saori é a última pessoa que Aioria gostaria de ver?

- Penúltima. A última seria Ikki...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nana**: Não, não fico chateada pelos capítulos demorarem... suspense é a alma do negócio! Talvez você só leia isto na volta, então: BEIJOS, SAUDADES, tenha uma ótima viagem!

**Eloarden Dragoon**: Sim! Nem o coma deixa Aioria, fofo-mor, menos gostoso e gato! E pode pular agora, HE IS BACK!! Eeeee! Que bom que as pessoas amam Horemheb. Eu tinha muito medo da rejeição dos leitores: afinal, Máscara da Morte é italiano e já tem um nome tradicional assumido em várias fics. Que bom que gosta dele, eu adoro escrevê-lo!

**Mikage-sama**: Eu te vi onnnnn!!! Ah, que emoção! A pobre tia Joyce aqui nunca usa o MSN, e quando usa, PIMBA! Encontra a moça online!

**Amy**: Pode deixar moça que eu cuidarei com carinho e dedicação para que seu pai seja cada vez mais meigo e FOFO! E prepare seu coraçãozinho para fortes emoções...

**Perseus Fire** : Sim, eu sou cruel e malvada e deixei Aioria em coma três meses – mas foi por um bom motivo! Agora vocês podem começar a sonhar com uma recuperação do Leão, mas muitas coisas vem por aí. Estou contente que você goste da fic, eu li um pedacinho da sua, é muito bem estruturada! Preciso continuar a ler para postar um review decente... assim que der eu farei, tá?

* * *

**A galera que está sempre por aí: **obrigada, crianças! Continuo grata a sua leitura, ainda que sem comentários e entendo que meus dedinhos nervosos atualizam mais rápido do que vocês conseguem ler... ( desocupada em férias, me aturem, por favor! ). Obrigada por tudo. 


	11. Verdade

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens originais não me pertencem

**Observação:** Informações mitológicas citadas no texto são de minha responsabilidade; contudo, mesmo para os mitos mais conhecidos há muitas versões disponíveis.

**Observação 2:** Horemheb, Ishiro e Yong Li são personagens ficcionais de minha autoria.

**Nota da autora:** Aqui, finalmente, depois de 10 capítulos, está aplena justificativa do nome 'Gênese'. Foi difícil chegar aqui, mas graças aos meus leitores generosos, consegui pegar a mão. Aguardem novidades por aí!

**

* * *

**

**A Gênese**

**Capítulo 11**

_**Verdade**_

- Mestre Wang, o que achou de Ishiro?

- Acredito que a dor tenha feito seus olhos menos astutos, filha dos Dragões.

- Eu sinto que ele não é uma criança qualquer, mas não sei bem do que se trata...

- A Cultura helênica se divide em dois pontos distintos, se você se lembra as aulas que lhe dei...

- Sim, Mestre. O dionisíaco e o apolíneo.

- Então se lembra que o apolíneo é o apogeu de Athena, com tudo que representam os deuses olímpicos: a claridade, a perfeição das formas, a estética do que é belo, a ordem.

- Sim, e o dionisíaco é o contrário: é a escuridão, o mistério, a criatividade. Dionísio era o deus do vinho, patrono do teatro, alguns consideram que o período dionisíaco representou o pico da produção artística grega; apesar de perseguido, Dionísio pregava a alegria e as orgias. Era um deus atípico do panteão, porque se identificava mais com os Titãs do que com Zeus, embora fosse filho de Zeus e... esqueci, Mestre...

- Filho de Zeus e Sêmele, uma mortal. Uma mortal que explodiu ao ver o deus em sua forma de deus, numa artimanha de Hera, esposa de Zeus, que queria destruir sua rival.

- Agora eu lembro: quando Sêmele morreu, grávida, Zeus pôs Dionísio em sua coxa, onde ele o gestou até nascer, para protegê-lo da fúria de Hera.

- Pois bem, a era de Athena está instaurada no santuário, mas parece que Zeus deseja conceder a seu filho injustiçado um reinado sobre a Acrópoles.

- Está me dizendo que Ishiro é...

- Tanto quanto Saori Kido é a encarnação da deusa Athena, o pequeno Ishiro é a encarnação de Dionísio.

- Então o destino de Ishiro é tomar posse do Santuário?

- Sim, ele breve será a divindade a ser seguida pelos Cavaleiros. Saiba que, não por acaso, foi confiado o menino a você e Aioria. É primordial que ele tenha uma boa educação, para que sua ascensão no santuário não se torne uma guerra...

- Espero que não...

- Terão trabalho em treiná-lo: Dionísio não é um guerreiro, como Athena. Assim mesmo, sua força está em sua inteligência artística e sua vivacidade. Aproveite as qualidades do menino.

- Mestre, que grande responsabilidade a nossa...

- Jovem Mestra Li, não acredito que ninguém no mundo a desempenharia melhor que você e Aioria.

- Se é que Aioria poderá ter o privilégio de ver a ascensão de Dionísio.

- Pois ele terá.

- Como pode ter certeza, mestre?

- Jovem Mestra Yong Li tem prestígio junto aos seus pais, os Dragões.

- Mestre, mestre! Não me diga que...

- Mamãaaae!

- O que foi Ishiro?

- Mestre Shaka falou dentro da minha cabeça! Mestre Aioria está acordado! Ele acordou, mãe!

- Ouviu isso, Wang?

- Seu pedido foi atendido, Mestra.

- Não, ouviu _isso_? Shaka falou com Ishiro pela mente...

* * *

- Aioria?

- Milo! Milo! É você... você está tão... tão embaçado...

- È a luz do quarto, muito forte para você por enquanto, Aioria...

- Onde está...

- Li e Ishiro estão na Montanha do Dragão...

- Ah... – havia uma decepção tão intensa nos olhos dele que Milo sentiu-se mal por ter sido ele a dar a notícia.

- Mas em breve todos estarão aqui, Aioria.

- E Horemheb?

- Proibido de entrar: estava fumando ópio na sua varanda.

- Ópio milagroso... – Aioria gemeu, a voz ainda fraca e rouca pelo pouco uso dos últimos meses.

- Já está fazendo piadinhas, não é? Logo vai estar em casa.

A casa que veio a mente de Aioria foi a casa de Shaka. Ah, mas _aquela_ estória não lhe pertencia mais. Li estava nas Montanhas com Ishiro. Só deus podia dizer desde quando. Um nó formou-se em sua garganta. Ela o deixara, no momento da sua dor maior, do seu sofrimento maior. "_Deve ter achado que nunca ia me levantar_", Aioria pensou para si mesmo, em silêncio, enquanto Milo ajudava-o a mexer os pés, entorpecidos pelo longo tempo de coma. "_Ela deve ter ido com o menino, esperar Shiryu. Fugiu. Não queria ser babá de um vegetal... sim... ela se foi. E eu, idiota, ainda perguntei por ela, estúpido! E justo ao Milo, que não vai guardar segredo, eu sei. Mas agora estou de pé... eu sou forte, não vou morrer. Nem Li nem ninguém vai me derrotar! Estou vivo outra vez!E sozinho... sozinho como sempre, Aioros..." _

* * *

- Li, espera...

- O que foi, Shaka? Ante o silêncio de pedras de Shaka, ela repetiu a pergunta, parando o passo. – Shaka?

- Aioria não quer te ver.

Li sequer conseguiu disfarçar a seu choque.

- Mas por que?

- Não advinha?

- Não...

- Ele acordou e só se lembrava do quanto Li amava Shiryu...

- Isso é ridículo. O fato de eu amar Shiryu nunca fez Aioria se recusar a me ver antes!

- Eu também acho, mas até que Aioria formule uma desculpa melhor para não vê-la...

- Acha que eu não devo entrar? Eu?

- Talvez não deva, mas como não tem ninguém aí, eu abro a porta para você... – Shaka sorriu, numa doce e discreta reverência de palmas fechadas, como os monges budistas fazem, todo vestido com as túnicas alaranjadas dos monges, como ele tanto gostava. Talvez por não abrir seus olhos com freqüência, não notasse o quanto suas roupas eram diferentes do que todos vestiam na Grécia moderna.

- Obrigada, Shaka... – Li beijou os olhos fechados do Cavaleiro de Virgem.

O quarto de hospital era bonito e bem decorado em tons de amarelo. Saori realmente não economizou um centavo na acomodação e tratamento de Aioria. Ainda assim, um hospital é um hospital: frio, impessoal, seco, deprimente. Cheiro de éter em todo o lugar, e Aioria, deitado na cama com luzes apagadas, apenas o sol grego forçando a entrada por persianas amarelas iluminadas, o cavaleiro de Leão parecia de fato um Leão, cabelos longos, a luz o dourava como ao totem de um deus antigo, impiedoso, com olhos flamejantes de pedras de má-sorte.

- Por que você veio? – o deus impiedoso na cama rugiu.

- Por que acha que eu viria?

- Para ter certeza de que não estou morto?

- Eu não teria me dado ao trabalho de vir só para isso: poderia ter perguntado a alguém.

- Então seu trabalho está feito e você pode voltar do lugar de onde veio. Não estou morto. Os meus amigos cuidam de mim. E você pode voltar a idolatrar suas memórias nas Montanhas.

Li agradeceu aos dragões a pouca claridade, estivessem acesas as muitas luzes do quarto, Aioria a veria com olhos molhados, lágrimas de revolta traçavam uma trilha brilhante nas bochechas dela.

- Eu vou voltar. – ela chegou perto dele, 10 quilos mais magro, longos cabelos, cheirando a pós-barba. Não disse palavra alguma: juntou as palmas das mãos mimosas, soprou dentro delas e as abriu novamente, espalhando uma nuvem de pó brilhante e borboletas amarelas que invadiram o quarto.

Quando a poeira de ouro baixou, ela já não estava mais lá.

**

* * *

**

**Nana:** Você está viajando, mas mesmo assim, quando voltar lerá isso: saudades dos seus comentários! espero que quando volte, encontre os capítulos melhores do que você esperava. Não me esuqeço dos seus reviews sempre edificantes... BUÁ! Se divirta!

**Amy:** Bailarina??? Oooo! Que inveja, eu não sei nem fazer o 1-2 1-2! Se você quiser te ruma idéia do que é um 'balé-luta', não perca a estréia de 'Herói', que é um filme chinês BÁRBARO! E não fique triste, eu tamném amo o Ikki, e quem disse a pérola foi o Shaka... você vai ver logo que não é bem assim que Aioria pensa... hehehe... cala-te boca! Beijocas, hein! ( não ou reclamar de saudades da EV, ok? Vou dar uma colher de chá nas pressões, sei que sou uma leitora mala sem alça e sem rodinha! )

**Eliandrah:** Ah, você está aí! Que saudades! Aqui está o comecinho das reviravoltas, mas vem mais por aí... A dancinha dos monges deve mesmo ser tudo, mas qualquer filminho do tipo 'O Tirge e o Dragão' dá bem uma idéia do que os chineses são capazes... TUDO de bom!

**Lola Spixii:** Ai, que honra!!! Eu já tinha ouvido falar de você! Lola famosa, eee! Caramba, muito feliz por você ter gostado... eu também acho a desfrição fraquinha, mas não sou boa com resumos mesmo... O MdM é um desafio constante - peitar a nacionalidade oficial dele e reconstruir, costurar, uma identidade 'egípicia' para ele é ao mesmo tempo complicado e recompensador... mas eu sou cabeçuda, teimosa... Obrigado pela Li... ela é meu xodozinho... ela e o Ishiro, claro... mas para o 'mistério' Ishiro já há alguma coisa... bom, obrigada e beijocas!

**

* * *

**

**Leitores que nunca se manifestam:** eu sei que vocês estão aí! Obrigado por lerem, por manterem a roda da fortuna girando! Mesmo sendo quietinhos, vocês são fofos! OBRIGADO!!!


	12. Amor no Lethe

**Disclaimer: **_Sinto destruir suas ilusões, mas eu não sou dona dos originais de Saint Seiya, mas gosto MUITCHO e por isso escrevo fictions com eles._

**Observação1: Lethe **_é o rio do esquecimento. Mitologia e canja de galinha não faz para ninguém..._

**Observação 2**: _Mushakismo explícito! Ahhhh! Eu me odeioooo! Sucumbi à febre Musakista e sou feliz... não me socorre!_

**

* * *

**

**A Gênese**

**Capítulo 12**

_Amor no Lethe_

Li saiu do quarto de Aioria. Sua pálida e clama face de monja escondia uma tempestade. Escondia de quase todos, menos de Shaka, que de olhos fechados, via melhor que qualquer um.

- Li?

- Deixo Ishiro aos seus cuidados. – ela falou, de posse novamente do seu auto controle de Mestra Monja. – Faça com ele o que achar melhor: eu tenho certeza de que será sábio para lidar com ele.

Ela abaixou-se e abraçou Ishiro.

- Dionísio, querido, o seu futuro já foi escrito. Seja um bom menino.

- li, não se precipite, Aioria não está em condições de decidir sobre nada: nem tem 24 horas ainda que acordou. Deve star atordoado com tudo.

- Não,e ele está certo: minha indecisão chegou ao limite do suportável. Eu não tenho mais o que fazer aqui, agora que vejo que ele se restabeleceu. Eu sou monja e vou voltar para as montanhas, como estava previsto no princípio.

- Li, as coisas não são simples assim...

- São sim.

- Eu já fui como você um dia, Yong Li... nem sempre nos é permitido voltar.

- O que você sabe disso, Shaka?

- Eu disse a Mu o que você está dizendo agora. Foi um erro. Pela minha ignorância e soberba, fiz aquela criatura angélica derramar muitas lágrimas, eu juro Li, que devoto minha vida a compensá-las, mas nem mil anos serão suficientes para apagar de minha memória as palavras horríveis que disse a ele, no seu momento de maior fragilidade, quando me julguei superior e o magoei da maneira mais covarde que se pode magoar alguém que nos ama. Buda, cheio de luz, permitiu-me uma segunda chance. Uma pequena lamparina de esperança nas trevas que em que eu estava, cego pelo meu orgulho.

- O que você fez, Shaka?

- Aceitei lutar contra Mu. Como era covarde e ignorante demais para entender o amor que Mu me devotava, eu achei uma maneira de enfrentá-lo numa luta. Ou eu o matava, ou eu morria. De ambas maneiras, o meu problema com ele estaria resolvido, compreende?

- Mu aceitou lutar?

- Aceitou. Eu nunca duvidei de que ele aceitasse. No fundo, buscava o mesmo que eu: uma solução honrosa para a situação limite em que estávamos.

- E então?

- Eu o ataquei com meu golpe mais poderoso. – a voz de Shaka embargara em um choro seco, amargo, guardado no mais fundo da sua consciência, como uma inadmissível mancha.

- Eu imagino que ele tenha se defendido de algum modo...

- Eu apliquei o golpe mais forte, mas não empenhei minha máxima força, é óbvio. Nosso cosmo protege nossa mente estúpida dos nossos atos mais nocivos...

- O espírito protege nossa mente dela mesma.

- Então, Mu pode prever meu golpe e de alguma maneira desviá-lo. Mas não completamente, afinal, se tratava do meu golpe mais poderoso...

-Uma cena horrível, mas aposto que o Santuário fervia da curiosidade mórbida dos cavaleiros menores.

- Sim, estava cheio. Meu orgulho então provou-me o quanto eu era ridículo, um homenzinho arrogante e insignificante, parado ali, sob olhares de todos eles, vendo Mu cair, como... como... um boneco... Li, um bonequinho de pano... tão pequeno, tão lindo! Inocente como um anjo... sacrificado pela minha incapacidade de enfrentá-lo como homem, porque eu só o enfrentei como cavaleiro...

Shaka sentou-se, abalado pelas revelações que fazia, sem medo.

- Ah, Li... quando eu o toquei... abri meus olhos pela primeira vez em não sei quantos anos e o vi, lindo, lindo, uma criança celestial, e... e... eu abracei o corpinho dele, Li! O corpinho de Mu frágil e delicado, aqueles cabelos de uma deusa, só eu sei a dor que senti, o horror de vê-lo morto, pânico, remorso, caos como eu nunca experimentara! Tudo que fiz foi pedir a Buda que fechasse meus olhos com a morte antes que Mu partisse desse mundo, e... beijá-lo... talvez beber dos lábios inocentes de Mu um último sopro de vida, algo que... que me servisse de apoio para que meu mundo não desmoronasse ali, diante daquele corpo de anjo... os lábios dele, dele... eu não sei dizer... Mu tem um nirvana em cada beijo... nunca a minha língua professou o divino e o sagrado como naquele beijo... ele é doce e suave, é uma brisa, Li... uma brisa dessas que devem ser as brisas do jardim do Paraíso, é a brisa sagrada que beija as faces de Buda... e então, um milagre aconteceu, e o anjo abriu os olhos, me viu, disse meu nome mais doce do que se um coro de anjos o cantasse e fechou os olhos de novo! Desmaiou, a cabeça apoiada no meu peito, Yong Li... e eu sequer conseguia ouvir meu coração bater, eu tinha medo, medo de respirar muito forte e incomodá-lo, ele dormia no meu colo... sereno... um príncipe... e na frente de todas aquelas pessoas de quem eu temia o julgamento, elas pareciam tão não importantes então!, eu tomei o anjo nos braços e levei-o para minha casa, prometendo a mim mesmo que, para o meu bem, eu jamais o deixaria sair de perto de mim. E nunca mais deixei.

- Ah, Shaka... é lindo... é uma benção dos deuses receber um amor assim de presente...

- Um presente que eu rejeitei a princípio. Meu cosmo ferve e minha alma se arrepia quando eu penso que... por minha grande imbecilidade, eu... eu poderia ter assassinado a doce criança celeste que anima meus dias... ele... Mu é tão superior a mim, Li! Ele se permitiu o sacrifício: ele imolou sua vida preciosa para que eu acordasse do torpor da minha ignorância! Não faça o mesmo... não sacrifique seu presente divino... por nada... por orgulho...

- É tão diferente, Shaka... Não há nada de sagrado no amor de Aioria por mim. E nem no meu por ele. Um amor dividido...

- Suas memórias são senhoras da sua vida, Li. Deixe o passado onde ele está. Deixe Shiryu nas montanhas da sua adolescência... não há nada que vá tirá-lo daqui, você sabe que Dohkho tem planos para a armadura de Libra.

- Eu sei.

- E Shiryu nunca abandonaria os cavaleiros de bronze: amam-se como irmãos e eu duvido que Shiryu deixasse a _fraternidade_ por você.

- E o que tem isso tudo a ver, Shaka? Não compreende? Não se trata de uma disputa de candidatos, porque _eu _não estou disponível. Eu sou a mulher que ninguém terá e me resta decidir por quem eu suspirarei pela vida inteira e qual deles poderá exibir, como um troféu, por alguns meses ou talvez menos, o meu amor. Porque eu sei, Shaka, que eles esquecerão depressa: eles estão no mundo e o mundo os ajudará a esquecer. Você sabe o que são monges, Shaka... sabe que _eu_ não esquecerei...

- E que importa então para você senão a verdade, Li?

- E por que a verdade seria tão benéfica?

- Não preciso explicar para uma monja o valor da verdade...

- Aioria já tem com o que se preocupar, Shaka. Ele não precisa de suspiros de amor que ficarão como sombras em sua vida, impedindo o verdadeiro amor de alcançá-lo.

- E se o verdadeiro amor já o tiver alcançado?

- Mas Shaka...

- Se Mu fosse condenado ao exílio numa terceira dimensão inacessível, eu ainda assim preferiria mil vezes amá-lo à distância do que me entregar ao amor de quem quer que fosse próximo de mim. Nunca a proximidade seria um critério da escolha... eu amaria Mu sem jamais vê-lo, até que o último fio de vida se esvaísse de mim, e não o trocaria por nada que estivesse ao alcance de meus dedos.

- Aioria não é como você, Shaka. O desprendimento que você tem da matéria e do físico são heranças do seus ensinamentos monásticos: eu também tive ensinamentos dessa natureza. Mas não Aioria, ele é um ocidental: o amor dos ocidentais é assim, vive de manifestações físicas, de toque e tato. Ele não sobreviveria ao universo de renúncia quase absoluta que eu entenderia facilmente, entende?

- Concordo que Aioria seja mais suscetível ao poder do sexo do que um monge do oriente, mas não que ele seja incapaz de compreender as demandas do verdadeiro amor. E de mais a mais, isto não lhe cabe: a decisão é dele.

- Ele não quer me ouvir. Ele me mandou embora.

- E você vai?

Ela olhou para Ishiro, os olhos claros de amêndoas ofuscados pela dúvida.

- Vou. Aliás, já estou indo.

- Li, você vai se arrepender... amanhã Aioria vai acordar bem mais consciente do que está acontecendo e não vai perdoá-la por ter ido embora.

- Ele vai me perdoar, Shaka. E ele vai esquecer também...

* * *

**Nana**: Caramba, você voltou logo! Que meigo que você pode curtir seus avozinhos. Os meus já morreram, todos. Aproveita bem eles, viu? Família é uma delícia! Bom, eu li o capítulo 8 de EV e estou felizinha que finalmente deslanchou o romance... eeee! Que floresça sob as bênçãos de Dionísio... hehehe. Beijinhos!

**Amy**: Você pede, é uma ordem – capítulo novo! Também adorei Dionísio. Eu estudei com uma certa constância o 'espírito dionisíaco' na faculdade, porque era fundamental para entendermos o teatro grego – que nós tínhamos que estudar como literatura. Sempre fui fascinada por isso, não deu outra: tinha que pôr o Dionísio aí! Xi, que peninha! O 'tio' Horemheb não aparece nesse também... mas espere mais das deles. Ele é uma peça chave para o desenvolvimento da estória. Beijocas!

**Lola Spixii**: Oiê! Veja bem, nem foi a Nana que me falou de você, é que eu já tinha visto seu nome em blogs de leitores do FF . net. Falando bem de suas fics, claro... eu vou começar a ler uma delas já, já. Dever de casa de bom escritor: ler muito. Vou incluir Lola em minhas leiturinhas, pode ter certeza!

**Mikage-sama:** Eu juro que liguei o MSN e não te achei... ç ç ... não tem importância, qualquer hora a gente dá sorte e eu te acho por aí. Que bom que você está gostando, porque quando eu leio isso, serve de inspiração, e tenha certeza, o tanto que vocês se divertem lendo, eu me divirto escrevendo!! Beijocas e vamos ver se a gente se encontra!

* * *

**Povo que lê e não comenta**: a tia Verlaine ama vocês também! Obrigado pelo tempo que passam aqui, com minhas estorinhas... 


	13. Engano

**Disclaimer: **Originais de _Saint Seiya_ não me pertencem e as estórias publicadas são meros trabalhos de ficção sem fins lucrativos.

**Observações**: Muitas explicações nesse pequeno, porém vital capítulo. Aqui começam a se delinear os movimentos futuros. Eeee! Tia Verlaine está feliz com os comentários, então não economizem nos _reviews_ que tanto amamos... 'não só de pão viverá o homem, mas também de _reviews_ meigos!'... Ah, minhas queridas Nana e Amy: agüentem firme, prq a honra de nosso Ikki estará na berlinda, de novo!

* * *

**A Gênese**

**Capítulo 13 **

_Engano_

- Shaka, o que houve?

- Nada, Mu.

- Você não estaria assim por nada. Sabe que não adianta fingir para mim, eu conheço você melhor do que qualquer um e não há nada que você sinta que eu não consiga sentir também...

- Graças ao Iluminado por isso, Mu...

- Você está triste, e nada deixa você triste, Shaka...

- É Li e Aioria. Vejo neles a mesma semente de destruição que havia em mim quando o conheci, Mu... mas é impossível convencer de Li de alguma coisa, ela é teimosa como... como...

- Como você?

- Eu ia dizer como uma mula... mas eu também sou um pouco teimoso.

- O que disse a ela? – Mu sentou-se ao lado de Shaka, que meditava em suas túnicas, com uma visão gloriosa do mar, na distante Pireu.

- O que disse a ela... disse o quanto eu mesmo havia sido estúpido no passado. Falei de nós.

Mu baixou a cabeça num sorriso tímido.

- Não teve sucesso, eu imagino.

- Não. Como a maioria de nós, Li só aprende vendo.

- Ainda há esperança, então...

- Não acredito muito, Mu... Aioria está irredutível.

- Eu o vi hoje mais cedo, ele realmente não está com o melhor dos humores, o que muito me surpreende. Alguém que recebeu um presente como este, o de sair do mundo dos mortos e renascer, deveria estar mais feliz, ou, ao menos mais grato aos deuses.

- O que é a dádiva da vida, Mu, se ela vem só?

- Que seja, mas ele tem a vida para buscar pelo amor, ou pela honra, ou pela glória, ou qualquer coisa que seja que prende a vontade de um homem à vida.

- Ele não quis sequer vê-la, Mu... não acha isso estranho?

- Sim, muito, mas não tive coragem de perguntar o porquê. Ele está tão azedo e agressivo que acho mesmo que ninguém teve coragem de desagradá-lo com perguntas.

- Ele sairá do hospital logo?

- Parece que amanhã ou depois, Shaka. Os médicos querem tê-lo por perto por causa da fraqueza muscular. Mas Saori disse que os fisioterapeutas já estão à disposição nos alojamentos da Acrópole, para ficar mais perto dele.

- Saori está demasiadamente gentil com Aioria, não acha?

- Ela é Athena, Shaka...

- Ela é Saori Kido, sequer é maior de idade, é uma menina infantil e mimada, Mu. Ela não é má, mas não está madura o bastante para que a deusa se manifeste nela.

- Pode ser.

- Ela está sendo generosa demais com Aioria, para quem alguns meses atrás mandou Ikki, reconhecidamente um carniceiro, para tomar-lhe a armadura de Ouro...

- Você continua com sua implicância com Ikki...

- Implicância não: ele é desagradável e carniceiro. Pior do que ele, só Horemheb.

- Você e suas implicâncias gratuitas...

- Gratuitas... ele mataria qualquer um de nós sem pensar duas vezes. Horemheb é um assassino, dos profissionais, e Ikki... bem, o nome 'Rainha da Morte' fala antes dele.

- Horemheb é calado e frio, exatamente como muitos cavaleiros se refeririam a você alguns anos atrás. E Ikki é apenas jovem e impulsivo demais. Ele recebeu um treinamento desumano, e devia ser motivo de admiração e regozijo entre nós que depois de tantos sofrimentos e humilhações ele ainda se mostre tão dócil e fraterno.

Shaka levantou-se irritado.

- Você se empenha demais em defender Ikki, como sempre.

- O tanto quanto você se empenha em atacá-lo, sem razões, como sempre.

- Sem razões, eu?

- Seus ciúmes são infundados.

- Eu não tenho ciúmes do _Bronko Bill. _

- Shaka, eu o acolhi na minha casa porque nenhum outro cavaleiro aceitaria Ikki! Ele estava fraco e desprotegido, e precisava de cuidados. Ele é um cavaleiro como qualquer outro e eu teria feito o mesmo por Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu... qualquer cavaleiro de bronze ou de ouro que precisasse.

- O seu problema, Mu, é que você não vê defeito em ninguém.

- O seu problema, Shaka, é que você vê defeitos em todo mundo!

* * *

- Como está, Aioria?

- Estou bem, Athena.

- Ficamos muito felizes com sua recuperação. Os seus fisioterapeutas já estão na acrópoles, e fizemos algumas adaptações necessárias na casa de Leão, para que você se instale melhor.

- Obrigado. – seco e distante. Por alguns instantes, Saori imaginou como seria Aioros.

- Fiz a minha obrigação... Aioria... o incidente com a armadura... não vai se repetir... eu... me enganei. Não foi uma boa idéia. Mas você compreende que eu tenho uma grande responsabilidade e temo não cumprir com o que esperam de mim...

- Deve ser uma grande pressão ser uma deusa, quando se é só uma menina.

- A mesma de ser um cavaleiro de ouro, se sendo só um homem.

- Então a minha armadura?

- Ela está com Kiki.

- Com Kiki?

Saori engoliu o seco.

- Quando você... você passou mal... eu exigi que Kiki guardasse sua armadura e disse a ele que ninguém a vestiria enquanto você vivesse.

- Você fez isso, Athena?

- Claro que fiz.

- Muito obrigado, então. Prometo que estarei de pé logo, e também que ninguém vestirá a armadura de Leão com mais amor e mais dedicação do que eu. – ele hesitou. Era orgulhoso, mas sabia enrolar as mulheres... afinal, fez isso toda a vida... sim, era fácil...

- Vou ficar feliz em ver todos os meus amigos de novo... e o Santuário... e o meu pupilo, o Ishiro... estão tomando conta dele?

- Ah, sim... – Saori não demorou muito a perceber o artifício de Aioria. "_Ele quer saber daquela mulherzinha... mas não quer me perguntar diretamente porque é orgulhoso... vou lhe dar as respostas que precisa..._". – Bom, segundo têm me informado, ele está com Mu.

- Mu?

- Sim, como eu já havia dito antes, Li partiu para as montanhas assim que você caiu doente. Desde então, o pobre menino ficou abandonado. Durante esses três meses ele ficou com Mu. Mas sinceramente eu acho que devíamos mandá-lo para Rosan.

- E por que? Eu quero ficar com ele, eu prometi para ele e não importa que Li não dê a mínima para ele, mas eu o quero!

- Em Rosan ele seria treinado por Shiryu...

- Um cavaleiro de bronze? Ele nem saiu dos cueiros e não pode ensinar aquilo que não sabe!

- Mas parece que o menino deseja assim: ele quer ser um dragão. Além do mais, Li manifestou o desejo de que ele vivesse perto das Montanhas.

- Li... Yong Li é a Mestra e dá ordens lá, na Montanha do Dragão! Aqui ela não decide nada. O menino é meu!

- Talvez você não esteja em condições de cuidar da sua saúde, ser um cavaleiro de ouro e, ainda por cima, tomar conta de uma criança, não apenas como seu pupilo, mas com todas as necessidades de um menino daquela idade.

Aioria engoliu a ânsia de lágrimas que fechou-lhe a garganta, queimou-lhe os olhos. Disfarçou o tremor de sua voz ansiosa.

- Acha que ele prefere assim? Ficar longe de mim e ir para Rosan?

- Ele vive o tempo todo atrás de Dohko e Shiryu. Gosta deles, acho que se identifica pelos dragões... seria ótimo se um dos meninos da Fundação pudesse deixar de ser órfão e ser treinado por Dohko, que é um mestre dos melhores que se podia ter. Você faria algo muito especial por ele se assim abrisse mão dele... ele seria feliz em Rosan, perto de quem ele chama de mãe e seu possível pai adotivo...

- Então você tem minha permissão para fazer a vontade de Ishiro, Athena. Eu o deixo livre para seguir por onde quiser...

- Faremos o que for melhor para a criança, Aioria. Você é um homem muito especial... se fosse egoísta como aquela mulher, talvez tentasse mantê-lo ao seu lado à força...

- Nunca farei nada que prejudique ou magoe Ishiro.

- Tenho certeza disso.

- Athena, por que Horemheb nunca veio me ver?

- Você sabe como ele é: só pensa no próprio umbigo.

- Entendo... – Aioria não conseguia entender como em três meses perdera todos os afetos que levara tanto tempo para conquistar... no fim, sobraram-lhe aqueles que ele menos esperava...

- Amanhã mesmo mandarei Ishiro para Rosan com Dohko. – ela hesitou, pálida – Gostaria de se despedir dele?

Aioria deixou, finalmente, uma lágrima rolar por seus olhos fundos ainda.

- Não.

Quando Saori saiu, Aioria permitiu-se chorar longamente. Enquanto ele chorava, o quarto enchia-se mais e mais de pequenas borboletas amarelas.

* * *

**Amy**: Awww! Que bom que você gostou do jeito de Shaka descrever Mu. Tinha que ser especial, porque o Mu é um personagem muito delicado, muito mesmo. Shaka é um tanto quanto sério, firme. Eu sempre pensei que um romance entre eles tinha que ser muito delicado, muito religioso, muito sublime, solene mesmo. É deles essa seriedade e essa suavidade monástica oriental. Deu gosto de escrever... ah, essa é a primeira de muitas fofisses entre eles!

**Nana**: Eeeee! Minha ilustre leitora de volta! Ah, não se preocupe, não é burrice da Li, não. Ela está espertamente 'fugindo da verdade'. Muito conveniente o 'piti' do Aioria, porque assim ela conseguiu adiar a 'decisão' que todo mundo espera dela... mas deixa estar, que galinha de casa não se corre atrás, como dizia minha avó! Ela vai ter que voltar! Muita água ainda vai rolar debaixo dessa ponte!

**Mikage-sama**: Menina, justo agora que te achei no MSN você resolve aprontar e ficar de castigo? Bom, eu entrei lá pelas cinco, eu acho. Ah, sim, eu sou carioca, moro na cidade maravilhosa. Se quiser perguntar qualquer outra coisa, meu email é o mesmo do meu MSN, ok? E SIM! Eu concordo com você, Mushakismo é doença, grave, incurável e altamente contagiosa!

**Lola Spixii**: Ora, ora, fiquei orgulhosa com os elogios, não me mime muito, senão vou ficar mal acostumada! . Bom, o que eu disse aí em cima pra Amy serve aqui também: Mu é um personagem muito delicado. Shaka é muito espiritual, portanto, qualquer romance entre eles tem que ser ultra-delicado: nenhum traço de vulgaridade, aspereza ou muita volúpia sexual, porque é dos orientais serem muito sensuais, mas muito 'discretos' pelo nosso modo de ver... nhá! Assim mesmo OBRIGADA!

**Elindrah**: Ah! Aí está você! Saudades! Bom, como eu disse aí em cima, Mushakismo é contagioso e incurável... cuidado, porque se a epidemia te pegar, já era! Ah, o fato do Ishiro fofinho ser Dionísio é bem legal, pra Dionísio é uma divindade muito rica, os mitos relacionados a ele são muito interessantes e variados. Dá para fazer muita coisa aí. Bom, até os próximos capítulos e beijocas!

* * *

**Leitores quietinhos e tímidos que lêem e não comentam**: QUERIDOS! Beijocas da tia Verlaine para vocês! Obrigado pelas leituras feitas. Sei que estão aí, e agradeço por isso. Beijocas! 


	14. Rainha da Morte

**Disclaimer: **Originais de _Saint Seiya_ não me pertencem e as estórias publicadas são meros trabalhos de ficção sem fins lucrativos.

**Observações**: Capítulo muito curto, mas muito importante. A partir dele começam os movimentos mais dramáticos da estória. Espero que apreciem!

* * *

**A Gênese**

**Capítulo 14**

_Rainha da Morte_

Os gritos acordaram toda a Acrópoles. A cidade de Atenas ainda acordava, pacata, do sono da noite quando Ishiro descia a escadaria da primeira casa para a Arena. Ele acordava mais cedo que Mu, levantava-se, acendia os incensos, dispunha um pequeno altar com a água, as flores e as frutas de oferendas aos deuses, e ia treinar, como aprendera a fazer com os Monges do Dragão. Naquela manhã em particular, descia sem arma alguma, distraído e inquieto; já fazia 4 dias que Aioria se levantara do coma, mas ainda ninguém o havia permitido vê-lo. Ele só se conformou com a proibição quando o Mestre Canceriano lhe disse, indignadíssimo, que também havia sido proibido de entrar – proibido expressamente por Athena. Segundo a deusa, Aioria não os queria ver.

Ia pensando em como faria para se comunicar pela mente com Aioria, como Mestre Shaka o ensinara a fazer, quando três homens aproximaram-se e agarraram-no pelas pernas e braços. Saori tinha advertido os cavaleiros de prata de que Ishiro era forte e hábil, apesar de sequer ter atingido os sete anos. Eles agiram rápido, levaram o menino que gritava a todos os pulmões para fora da Acrópoles. De lá, eles conseguiram medicá-lo com sedativos antes que os cavaleiros e aprendizes conseguissem perceber o que acontecia: gritos eram a coisa mais comum do mundo em um lugar onde se treinavam meninos.

* * *

Saori concedeu a Shina a responsabilidade legal sobre o menino, para que ela pudesse embarcar sem muitas dificuldades com o menino para a China. Mandou que avisassem a Dohko sobre seu novo 'pupilo', mas que ele não tivesse pressa em ir.

O avião fazia escala em Omã, antes de seguir para China. No meio do caminho, Saori mudou de idéia.

- Leve Ishiro para Ilha da Rainha da Morte.

- Mas Athena...

- É uma ordem, Shina.

- O que você vai dizer para Dohko? E para os outros cavaleiros? O que Mu vai dizer?

- Eles não vão saber. Apenas leve o menino. Leve-o para Ilha da Rainha da Morte e diga para que ninguém ouse em treiná-lo.

- Por que está fazendo isso, Athena?

- Algo me diz que devo cuidar para que Ishiro nunca mais volte a Grécia, entendeu? Tenho um mau pressentimento. Um mensageiro do Hades me avisou que Ishiro é perigoso. Não quero ele perto dos meus cavaleiros e do meu Santuário, entendeu?

- Como você quiser, Athena.

Quando desligou o celular, Shina olhou o menino, ainda desacordado, recostado na cadeira do avião. Ele era uma criança linda, os cabelos ondulados e longos lembravam os cabelos de Afrodite, rosados do rosa mais delicado que ela já vira, dourado claro na raiz, meio matizados de púrpura nas pontas, _realmente_ lembravam uma rosa selvagem.

* * *

**Amy**: Aguarde castigos severos, mas não agora! Por enquanto, ela ainda vai aprontar com todos: douradinhos, bronzeadinhos... todos!

**Nana**: Veja aí o que a Saori continua aprontando! E já disse: não se apresse, será feita justiça ao Ikki, prq eu tb amo de paixão e não vou deixar fazerem maldades com ele até o final não! YEAH! Viva Ikki!

**Mikage-sama**: CARACA! Coincidência pura!!! Me manda um email dizendo onde vc mora em Brasília! Eu morei em Brasília muitos anos, eu era da Asa Norte! Depois me mudei para o Rio!

* * *

**Leitores quietinhos e tímidos que lêem e não comentam**: nada de puxões de orelha, só beijos e abraços redondinhos para vocês, prq tia Verlaine é paz e amor e sabe que vcs estão aí, então, sejam felizes, pulem carnaval, eleiam a Gênese, tá? OBRIGADA! 


	15. Intriga

**Disclaimer: **Originais de _Saint Seiya_ não me pertencem e as estórias publicadas são meros trabalhos de ficção sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**A Gênese**

**Capítulo 15**

_Intriga_

- Vovô... estou fazendo o que é certo?

- Só seu coração dirá, Saori...

- Ele é só uma criança, vovô, mas todos os grandes inimigos já foram pequenos um dia... os mensageiros de Hades me alertaram que Ishiro era uma criança perigosa... e agora que eu consegui que aquela mulher deixasse ele e Aioria em paz, só me faltava tirar o menino de lá... não posso deixar que uma criança tão perigosa se crie entre meus cavaleiros, aprendendo com eles e vestindo uma armadura de ouro; não haverá um novo Saga em meu Santuário!

- Neta querida, tenha cautela... e pense como Athena... deixe Athena dentro de você falar o que deve fazer...

- Vovô! Volte... volte...

* * *

- Shaka! Shaka!

- Mu, o que aconteceu, você está azul! Acalme-se! Você está ofegante!

- Shaka, Ishiro foi levado!

- Levado? Como assim levado?

- As crianças da Arena viram quando três homens o agarraram e levaram.

- Por Buda, temos que achá-lo!

- Vamos, vamos descer. Os meninos disseram que eram cavaleiros.

- Cavaleiros?

- Eles acham que eram Cavaleiros de Prata.

- Será que não foi uma brincadeira?

- Não! Você não ouviu os gritos! Shaka, Shaka, por tudo que você ama, estou apavorado, aterrorizado! Precisamos achar o menino! Tente se comunicar com ele pela mente, você já conseguiu antes!

Shaka se concentrou para tentar falar com Ishiro.

- Não consigo, Mu. – ele suspirou – Ou ele está dormindo, sedado, ou...

- Não, nem diga isso! Vamos achá-lo...

-Vamos falar com Saori... ela deve saber quem são os cavaleiros...

- Espere, Shaka. – Mu segurou delicadamente o pulso de Shaka – Não é porque Saori conhece os cavaleiros que você vai procurá-la... _nós_ conhecemos os cavaleiros, todos, melhor do que Saori... você também acha que...

- Acho. Mas é melhor não falarmos disso aqui no Santuário.

- Sim.

- Faça-me um favor, Mu.

- Sim, claro...

- Chame Horemheb.

* * *

- Athena?

- Ah, é você Shaka? Infelizmente não posso falar agora, eu tenho um compromisso e...

- Será bem rápido.

- Bem...

- Onde está Ishiro?

- Ele foi para Rosan.

- Contra a vontade dele?

- Foi um pedido de Aioria. Ele não se sente preparado para cuidar de uma criança.

- Mu poderia ter ficado com ele.

- Não estava em discussão o destino de Ishiro. Ele estava legalmente sob os cuidados da Fundação e Rosan será um bom lar para ele.

- Li...

Saori interrompeu Shaka bruscamente.

- Li não pode e nem está em condições de dar opiniões na maneira como eu mantenho o Santuário. Como eu já havia dito, estou com pressa.

* * *

- Mu?

- Shaka, não faça mais isso, eu odeio este barulho estridente, prefiro mil vezes que fale em minha cabeça... eu nem sabia que botão apertar!

- Precisa aprender a usar um celular, Mu. Me diga: e Horemheb?

- Está aqui.

- Passe para ele.

- Alô, Shaka, sou eu.

- Horemheb, Saori o pegou.

- Mandou ele para onde?

- Eu não sei. Só sei que _não_ foi para onde ela me disse que foi.

- O que ela disse?

- Que mandou ele para Rosan.

- Mentira... sinto cheiro de mentira.

- Vou avisar Yong Li. Eu tenho um péssimo pressentimento.

- E Aioria? Não sabe?

- Segundo Athena, _ele _autorizou a ida a Rosan.

- Esqueça Aioria de uma vez por todas, ele está louco: se eu vê-lo de novo, eu mesmo o encherei de porradas e tomarei a armadura que Ikki não tirou dele... Escute, Shaka: eu desprezo seu arzinho de ser superior, mas estamos juntos nessa: eu, você, Muzinho e Li, ok? Só nós 4, a corrente formada, está certo?

- Seu vocabulário me enoja. Mas concordo. Sejamos os quatro. E tem mais uma coisa.

- O que?

- Muzinho é a mãe.

* * *

**Amy**: Não fique preocupada com o destino de Saori. A cruel e perversa tia Verlaine dará cabo dela de uma maneira honrosa e sofrida, como convém aos vilões que maltratam criancinhas! E não me chame de má! Uma pessoa que tortura o pobrezinho do Milo não pode chamar ninguém de má!

**Nana**: Pedido é ORDEM. Aqui está Horemheb, o Máscara da Morte mais querido da Gênese... hehehe.

**Mikage-sama**: Morava na SQN 411, bloco H. Lembro direitinho do endereço. E SIM! Ás vezes meu pai vai visitar Brasília e eu vou junto! Quem sabe? Quando ele cismar de ir, eu te aviso!

**Eloarden Dragoon**: Não fique triste, a minha Internet é discada e eu sei o que é sofrimento e dor online... assim mesmo, fiquei feliz por encontrá-la no MSN e espero que você tenha gostado da 'Ensina-me a Viver', que é maravilhosa!

* * *

**Leitores quietinhos e tímidos que lêem e não comentam** ( Perseu, Eliandrah, Lola... os meus queridinhos de sempre! ): OBRIGADO!!! Beijocas da tia Verlaine, de plena cidade maravilhosa, já em ritmo de carnaval ( que eu não gosto, mas é feriado, então está valendo! ). 


	16. Episteme das Coisas

**Disclaimer: **Originais de _Saint Seiya_ não me pertencem e as estórias publicadas são meros trabalhos de ficção sem fins lucrativos.

**Observação**: Dêem uma olhadinha no dicionário se não souberem o que é 'espisteme'. Vale a pena... afinal, não é uma palavra qualquer, é linda, anotem e usem!

* * *

**A Gênese**

**Capítulo 16**

_Episteme das Coisas _

- Mestre Wang! Mestre... mestre!

- Eu sei o que te aflige, filha.

- Onde está Ishiro, Wang?

- você não sabe?

- Não!

- Vai saber.

- Mas mestre!

- Não pode esperar que todos resolvam seus problemas sempre, Mestra Li. Precisa se concentrar. Se o menino não estiver morto, você o alcançará – para isso Zeus o pôs nas suas mãos e nas de Aioria...

- Odeio Aioria! Com todas as forças da minha alma! Aquele covarde permitiu que a deusinha arbitrária e ciumenta mandasse Ishiro sabe-se lá para onde!

- O Monge não se apressa em julgar, mas antes em compreender, Mestra Li. Um problema de cada vez: ache o menino, depois descubra o que se passou com Aioria.

- Mestre, o senhor sabe de alguma coisa?

- O mesmo que você saberá, mas é preciso serenidade para que a verdade brote.

- Sim, mestre. Eu vou a Grécia, encontrar os amigos que me foram fiéis e estão empenhados em achar Dionísio.

* * *

- Agora me sinto melhor, ao menos estamos juntos. – Mu esfregou as pequenas mãos, geladas de medo.

- Mu, você não deve se culpar, você cuidou bem dele, ninguém poderia adivinhar uma coisa dessas...

- Ah, Li, sim, eu sei que não é minha culpa, mas eu me sinto miserável... eu o vi acordar e sair, ouvi os gritinhos dele! Ele foi capturado e mandado só Zeus sabe para onde e eu não pude fazer nada... nada...

- Agora não é hora de chororó. – Horemheb sentou-se à mesa redonda, único mobiliário da sala branca e apertada do apartamento de Aioria. Horemheb mesmo abrira a porta com um grampo de cabelo. – Estamos juntos e vamos achar o menino.

- Sim, mas por que estamos aqui? – Shaka estava impaciente, observando Horemheb, com sua longa saia branca egípcia, o cinto de ouro, olhos pintados de preto e longas pulseiras de ouro e esmeraldas. – Não pretende fazer uma performance, não é, _faraó_ Máscara da Morte?

- Não, Shaka, embora eu veja que você está ansioso para me ver dançar seminu... A questão é: não seguimos a mesma religião, nossos deuses não atendem pelo mesmo nome. Eu sou um filho de Osíris, Li é taoísta, você budista e Mu já deve ter lido o Vedas de trás para a frente.

- Sim, e o que tem isso?

- Tem que vamos ficar aqui, dar as mãos e fazer um _puta_ esforço até algum de nós conseguir captar mensagens mentais do menino e saber onde ele está.

- É louvável a sua tentativa, mas será que vamos conseguir?

Horemheb abaixou a cabeça resignadamente, enquanto terminava de desenhar em hieróglifos o nome da deusa Ísis no tampo da mesa.

- Espero sinceramente que sim. Escolhi este lugar porque é calmo e distante da acrópoles... Athena não pode nos ver juntos... sabe que não nos damos, ia estranhar rápido...

* * *

- Você está bem, Aioria?

- Estou, Ikki.

- Não está chateado por causa da coisa da armadura... está? Eu cumpria ordens.

- Athena já se desculpou comigo. E eu devo desculpas a você.

- Eu entendo. Teria feito a mesma coisa pela minha armadura de Fênix.

- Eu estou ainda um pouco zonzo...

- Eu sei, a Saori não deixa ninguém entrar. Eu enganei os guardas. – ele sorriu.

- Saori não deixa ninguém entrar?

- Ela proibiu visitas. Para você não se cansar, entende...

Aioria sentiu um aperto no peito. Engoliu o seco, tentando manter-se calmo. Não sabia mentir, mas Ikki era distraído como ele também era. Não iria notar... não _podia_ notar...

- Saori tem feito o melhor por mim. Tenho muito a agradecer... sinto falta de Horemheb, ele é um cretino, mas eu gostava dele...

- É, eu sei, o safado acabou se mostrando um amigo e tanto... pena ele ter sido expulso do hospital por causa do ópio... – Ikki deu uma alta gargalhada. – Foi engraçado. Saori ficou furiosa, mas foi engraçado... também, coitado, depois de passar todos aqueles meses em vigília no hospital, ele só se comportou mal uma noite... acho que foi o recorde de tempo que Cérbero ficou sem aprontar nada!

- É... ele é terrível... mas acho que Li conserta um pouco aqueles que andam com ela...

- Isso lá é verdade. Ela deixou sua armadura com Kiki... eu nunca tinha visto alguém fazer aquilo com uma armadura de ouro antes...

- O que ela fez?

- Ah, claro, você não viu... ela apontou aquele dedinho miúdo para a armadura e ela caiu de você como se escorregasse! Aí ela disse, daquele jeito dela, de quem dá ordens desde o berço: '_Kiki, guarda essa armadura. Ninguém veste isso enquanto Aioria viver_'. Sabe, eu acho que ela gosta de você...

- Ah... será?

- Bom, ela ia ao hospital todos os dias. Ela e o menino, cara, ele é um menino muito legal!

- É, é sim...

- Então, tipo, é um filho, sabe? É como se fosse! Mu treinou o moleque com a Li durante esses meses... você precisava ver, Aioria! Ele é bom, ele é muito bom! Ele assusta os moleques com os olhos!

- É... a Li treina bem, é uma coisa dos monges.

- É, ela é legal. Aliás, você sabe porque ela foi para a China?

- Ela,... tinha uns problemas para resolver com os monges...

- Ah! Então ela volta?

- Se Zeus permitir... ela vinha mesmo, Ikki? Sempre?

- Ah, sim, sempre. Ela vinha com o Ishiro. Nossa, ele chorava muito. Mas o moleque era esperto: quando chagava aqui fingia que não tinha chorado. É um moleque dos melhores!

- É... ele... ele já foi?

- É, foi. Foi péssimo. Porque você deixou, cara?

- Ele... ele...

- Puxa vida, foi preciso três cavaleiros de prata para agarrar o moleque! Mu está que nem louco.

- Ele foi à força?

- É. Você não sabia?

- Eu... eu... eu... _imaginava_.

- Ah...

- Ikki, você faria um favor, um favor de salvar vidas?

- Claro!

- Fale com Kiki que eu quero ver ele. Mas não diga para ninguém, peça que ele venha com telecinese... você sabe: eu não quero que Saori se preocupe comigo.

- Sim, pode deixar... será feito!

Antes que Ikki saísse, Aioria o chamou, segurou as mãos do outro e beijou-as.

- Você salvou a minha vida. É um homem de muita honra.

- Ora, somos amigos, ou não somos? – Ikki perguntou, desconcertado demais para dizer qualquer outra coisa que fosse. Esperava que Zeus em pessoa lhe beijasse as mãos, mas não Aioria... nunca Aioria...

- Sim, somos. Embora eu não mereça a amizade de ninguém.

* * *

Aioria juntou todas as forças que podia, vestiu-se e pôs-se de pé. Já era hora de dar um basta naquilo tudo. Apanhou o celular.

- Marin?

- Aioria, querido, você já está de pé?

- Preciso de um favor imenso. Se me ama, fará o que eu peço.

- Você está sério! Não está passando mal, está?

- Não... eu preciso que você converse com Seiya sobre um assunto. E me diga o que ele te disser.

- O que é?

- O paradeiro de Ishiro. Não deixe ninguém saber que sou eu o interessado, entendeu? Isso é vital, disso depende, quem sabe, a vida de Ishiro... e a minha... se algo acontecer com o meu menino, eu nunca vou me perdoar, entende?

* * *

**Amy**: Mais e mais Horemheb para você, dona Amy, já que agora o refém, digo, o capítulo da EV já foi liberado... e sim, Shaka pe ciumento e insuportável... mas ele é fofo...

**Nana**: Criatura abençoada, olha aí, dessa vez coloquei os fofos todos juntos para babar melhor. Mu, Shaka, Horemheb... e IKKI! Especialmente para as amantes do Fênix, uma boa ação do nosso _bad boy_!

**Mikage-sama**: Quando o meu papai se dignar a tirar o carrinho da garagem e fazer o percurso até Brasília, terra boa, estarei por aí para abalar a SQN! Bjus!

**Eloarden Dragoon**: Mais uma apaixonada por mestrinho Horemheb é demais... mas aí está ele fazendo a alegria da galera! E pode deixar que o que é de Saori ( quem? ) está muito bem guardado.

**Lola Spixii**: Lola do coração, eu adoro samba, adoro os desfiles, e como boa estudante de Literatura sei bem que poucas coisas são tão complexas e interessantes como o 'espírito carnavalesco'. Quando disse que não gostava do carnaval, não gosto do clima da cidade como um todo... você que 'se criou no samba' ( caraca, você fala muito igual a minha prima! ) sabe muito bem que o carnaval tem um lado muito chato, muita gente exibicionista, muita baderna, muita confusão e muita violência... o verdadeiro carnaval de rua está cada vez mais raro, o que é uma pena mesmo. O Carnaval ( verdadeiro! ) é a cara da nossa cidade... ( ps: Mme. Verlaine é uma mangueirense convicta, que ama Cartola e Pixinguinha! ).

* * *

**Leitores quietinhos e tímidos que lêem e não comentam**: OBRIGADO!!! Beijocas da tia Verlaine, bom final de semana, sejam felizes, tirem essas teias da boca, beijem muito e não deixem de telefonar para seus velhos amigos e dizer que os ama! Eeee! Tia Verlaine sentimental!!! Beijos! 


	17. O Príncipe dos Malditos

**Disclaimer: **Originais de _Saint Seiya_ não me pertencem e as estórias publicadas são meros trabalhos de ficção sem fins lucrativos.

**Observação**: Mais explicações sobre as origens de Ishiro, ou melhor, nosso pequeno _Dionísio_. Ele veio para ficar!

* * *

**A Gênese**

**Capítulo 17**

_Príncipe dos Malditos_

- Onde ele est�?

- Não consigo saber... só sinto que ele está vivo. Mas ele deve estar sedado. Ninguém dorme tão pesado assim.

- Li, telefone para você.

- Para mim, Mu? Telefone? Quem sabe que estamos aqui?

- Aioria.

Eles todos se entreolharam estranhamente. Shaka foi o que primeiro falou.

- Atende, Li.

- Alô... – a voz dela engasga.

- Amor, me perdoe, por tudo. Eu fui enganado por Athena.

Li sentiu um alívio imenso em seu coração, e agradeceu aos Dragões por ser uma monja, porque seus sentidos especiais a permitiam conhecer a verdade. Se fosse uma mulher comum, jamais teria acreditado na inocência de Aioria.

- Aioria... estamos desesperados...

- Eu sei onde está Ishiro.

- Sabe?

Ela virou-se para os cavaleiros na sala:

- Ele SABE onde Ishiro est�!

- Falei com Marin, ela falou com Seiya. Saori tinha contado tudo a ele: mensageiros do Hades disseram a ela que o menino era muito perigoso e que ela devia sumir com ele da Acrópole!

- Mas.. mas... o que essa maldita fez com ele?

- Essa é a parte ruim: ela o mandou para Ilha da Rainha da Morte!

- Não!

- Fique calma! Estou levando Ikki para aí. Kiki vai nos tirar da Acrópole sem Athena saber. Fênix já esteve na Ilha. Você pode ler a mente dele e saber onde é. Você, Mu e Shaka que se teletransportam mais facilmente vão logo resgat�-lo. Eu, Ikki, Horemheb e Kiki vamos de avião e voltamos todos juntos. Temos que chegar no Santuário juntos. E precisamos estar juntos... eu quero saber o que de tão grave há em Ishiro para Athena querer ele longe.

- Eu sei porque...

- Sabe?

- Eu te conto. Logo. Assim que você chegar.

- Li?

- Fale.

- Eu te amo.

Ela bateu o telefone.

* * *

- A sábia e boa Athena mandou Ishiro para Ilha da Rainha da Morte!

- Não acredito! Por que ela faria isso?

- Mensageiros do Hades disseram a ela que Ishiro era perigoso.

- Ele é? – Horemheb perguntou, encarando Li.

- Para nós, não. Mas para Athena, talvez.

- Como assim?

- Você vai saber logo, Mu. Aioria está vindo com Ikki e Kiki. Quando ele chegar, direi a todos vocês de uma vez por todas porque Athena tem tanto medo de Ishiro.

- Li! – Aioria avançou para ela da porta, pronto para cobri-la de beijos. Li o repeliu, delicadamente, mas o suficiente para turvar o brilho nos olhos dele.

- Aioria, sente-se. Entrem Kiki e Ikki.

Mu olhava a sala com um meio sorriso delicado em seus lábios. Percebendo, Shaka tocou as mãos dele de leve.

- Do que ri, minha criança adorada?

- Ah, Shaka... olhe para nós... você nunca gostou de Ikki e de Horemheb. Horemheb sempre detestou todos nós... Ikki nunca se importou conosco realmente, Aioria era tão egoísta que só reparava em seu umbigo... e, de repente, estamos todos juntos... estamos nos ajudando, e sequer sabemos bem ainda do que estamos falando...

- Tem razão, meu querido... saberemos agora.

- Fale, Li. Somos todos ouvidos. – Horemheb falou, já acendendo o seu charuto preferido.

- Saori Kido representa o que para vocês?

- Ela é Athena.

- Você, Aioria, que conhece o panteão grego melhor do que nós, sabe que há outros deuses igualmente poderosos.

- Todos os deuses são poderosos, mas Zeus é o comandante de todos eles. E ele deu o domínio da cidade em que estamos para Athena, que a ganhou numa disputa com Posseidon.

- Saori encarna Athena, portanto, a dona da cidade.

- Simé isso mesmo. Mas o que Ishiro tem a ver com isso?

- Ishiro encarna uma outra divindade grega.

- Mas quem seria? Hades?

- Dionísio.

- Deus do vinho?

- Sim. Filho injustiçado, perseguido e humilhado de Zeus. Escondido para sobreviver numa caverna cheia de videiras da onde tirou o vinho, divindade do teatro, dos festivais de fertilidade, de tudo que é criativo e místico...

- Isso é de fato perigoso, mas será que Dionísio brigaria com Athena? Eu sou grego, eu fui educado lendo a Odisséia e a Ilíada, eu sei tudo sobre os meus deuses, mas sei que Dionísio era pacífico e muito pouco importante na mitologia dos antigos.

- Aí é que est�: parece que Zeus finalmente achou que seu filho fora muito injustiçado, e que ele era um deus que de fato representava um aspecto dos gregos que não deveria ser esquecido... ele resolveu se retratar com o filho lhe dando o domínio da Acrópole. Ou seja: Ishiro, Dionísio, será o próximo a comandar a Acrópole e os cavaleiros.

- Não, isso não é possível!

É sim.

- Como você sabe, Li?

- Lembram-se de que eu levei Ishiro para as Montanhas?

- Sim, soube disso l�?

- Em parte. Mestre Wang percebeu e me abriu os olhos. Mas como vocês, eu não acreditava muito. Aí, eu deixei Ishiro com o Mestre e voltei para a Grécia. Fui ao Oráculo de Delfos. Eu sabia que, qualquer que fosse a decisão, nenhum deus grego se recusaria a se manifestar naquele lugar, que é sagrado para eles, não é, Aioria?

É verdade. Todas as grandes revelações dos deuses partem dos sacerdotes de Delfos.

- Os sacerdotes me esperavam! Eles disseram que sabiam que eu fui a escolhida para ser a mãe da forma humana de Dionísio. Lá me disseram tudo.

- Então é grave! Isso é muito grave! Vai haver uma guerra entre os cavaleiros. Muitos, eu diria todos, ficarão do lado de Athena, se ela pedir. Athena nunca vai ceder seu lugar no Santuário.

- Ela será forçada a fazê-lo. É melhor que seja por bem.

- Talvez então ela esteja certa em querer ele longe... – sugeriu Ikki.

Li replicou:

- Será pior. Ele se encherá de ódio. Já viram o que ele é capaz de fazer. Congregará seguidores das sombras, se preciso for. Zeus está com ele. Athena será derrotada.

- Faz todo o sentido agora... – Horemheb raciocinou. – É por isso que as prostitutas, os ladrões, mendigos, marinheiros, boêmios... todos seguiam Ishiro...

- Ele é um príncipe dos excluídos e abandonados... os seres do submundo reconhecem seu rei...

- Zeus não tiraria Athena do controle se não fosse seguro para a paz. Dionísio é um deus de festa, de alegria, que abraça aqueles que normalmente são esquecidos e desprezados... ele será um grande guerreiro porque nós cavaleiros o treinaremos assim, e terá uma alma nobre e grandiosa, uma sabedoria que a própria Saori não tem, porque será guiado por Li. – Shaka falou, pela primeira vez, ao fundo da sala.

- Shaka, será que não estamos nos precipitando?

- Esperem, isso é uma coisa muito séria! Aioros morreu como traidor porque defendeu Athena quando TODOS nós achamos que ela não era quem esperávamos. Temos que ter cautela, muita cautela, pra não errar novamente.

- Posso falar?

- Fale, Ikki.

- Acho que a primeira coisa que deveríamos fazer é resgatar a criança daquele lugar horroroso. Depois, com ela, nós podemos discutir quem tem razão.

- Ikki está certo: vamos apanhar meu filhinho, vamos logo, Mu!

- Sim, vamos. Me dê sua mão Ikki: precisamos ler sua mente e saber onde fica a Ilha da Rainha da Morte.

* * *

- Cuidado, Li! – Mu atirou-se, heroicamente como era do seu feitio, sobre o corpo de Li, desviando-a da trajetória de uma flecha de fogo.

- Quem são vocês, estranhos que invadem os domínios da Ilha dos Malditos?

- Procuramos alguém... procuro meu filho!

- Filho? – o cavaleiro negro desceu da pedra de onde observava e flechava os invasores da Ilha. – O que seu filho estaria fazendo aqui, mulher?

- Ele foi mandando para cá a força, capturado por uma alma má...

Ele deu uma alta gargalhada.

- Volte para casa, mulher! Ele está morto. Ninguém sobrevive à Ilha!

- Meu filho sobrevive!

- Ora, que atrevimento! – ele apontou o arco para ela, que ergueu simplesmente a mão direita, bastando um delicado meneio de cabeça da monja para entortar a flecha, diante dos olhos arregalados do homem. – Mas... mas... o que isso? O que você fez?

- Me ajude a encontrar meu filhinho!

- Quem é a criança? – ele murmurou, apavorado.

- Se chama Ishiro.

O homem ficou em silêncio, mas com olhos ainda mais arregalados. Junto dele chegaram mais dois cavaleiros, já em posição de ataque.

- Que mulher é essa? E quem é esse?

- Procuram o Mestre Ishiro.

- Mestre? Não... não... não deve ser o mesmo. – Li replicou. – Meu filho não pode ser esse, porque...

- Porque ele é só uma criança. – o cavaleiro negro completou. – Uma criança bonita, de cabelos compridos cor de rosa selvagem?

Éé ele mesmo, Li. – Mu concordou.

- Vamos levar essa gente para o Mestre Ishiro.

- Não, vamos mat�-los e lev�-los mortos!

- Mas e se for verdade? E se essa aí for a mãe dele? Vai ficar furioso... é, furioso!

É, vamos lev�-los vivos... o mestre vai mandar mat�-los mesmo!

- Vamos!

* * *

Rasgado e sujo, sentado sobre uma pedra, a criancinha olhava para o céu, quase sempre laranja-avermelhado da ilha maldita. Ficava pensando em como sairia de l�, assim que conseguisse falar com sua mãe. Só precisava de ajuda... ia sair dali, Saori não ia conseguir o que queria... não! Zeus havia aparecido em seus sonhos... '_filho amado, este império lhe pertence, a herança helênica pertence à você somente! Triunfarás!_'. Sim, ele prometeu... mandou que Afrodite o fizesse belo, as Graças o beijaram ao nascer, por isso todos diziam que era tão bonito! E doce... era órfão de fato porque nunca tivera pai e mãe mortal... como Li, a mãe que seu coração adotou. Febo Apolo o levou para a floresta, depois que Tétis o embalou e Posseidon beijou-lhe os lábios. Era um belo nascimento. Veio do carro de Apolo, do sol, e foi deixado perto das águas. Salvo por uma mulher boa, que o levou para a Fundação... órfão... ah! Se eles soubessem! Era uma criança divina que tinham em seus braços... tinham e...

- Ishiro, meu filhinho!

Ishiro levantou-se da pedra e atirou-se no colo de Li, perante sua fileira de homens petrificados.

- Mamãe! Mamãe! Você me achou! Me achou!

- Claro que eu ia achar você, criança! Você é meu, eu nunca vou deix�-lo!

Li tirou o manto das costas e embrulhou Ishiro, com ronronava como gatinho manhoso que era, no colo de Li.

- Quem são esses homens, Ishiro? Por que eles te chama de mestre?

É a minha ilha agora, mãe. Eu derrotei o líder deles com a Execução Aurora.

- Execução Aurora?

É, o Mestre Camus estava se exibindo para o Mestre Milo. Aí ele mostrou que era fortão e machão com o golpe. Eu vi. Você me disse que um Dragão consegue reproduzir qualquer golpe que já tenha visto. Aí eu prestei atenção e fiz. Ficou direitinho, mãe!

- Mas Ishiro...

- Tudo bem, mãe. Eu achava os monges muito chatos, mas eles são espertos, e eu também sou esperto! Uma vez o Mestre Wang disse: 'não perca tempo com os soldados, ataque o general e desbarate a tropa.' Foi muito esperto... o mestre Wang é esperto mesmo! Aí, quando os homens vieram me pegar e me bater, eu pedi que me levassem pro líder! E disse que dava conta dele e que eu bem podia ser o líder deles. Aí eu fiz... os golpes deles são sempre iguais, mãe, sempre previsíveis... sempre com fogo. Quando eu fiz a Execução Aurora... BUM, mãe! Foi uma coisa, eles ficaram malucos... – ele deu uma gargalhada infantil, ainda alguma coisa de muito infantil na sua alma de guerreiro. – Ficou todo mundo _geladinho!_

Mu, que até então permanecera sério, ajoelhou-se do lado dela e murmurou aos ouvidos de Li:

- Sabe o que isso quer dizer, Li?

- Não consigo entender, mas consigo sentir...

- Ele tomou o controle da Ilha em menos 48 horas. Yong Li, ele tem só seis anos e sete meses.

- Eu sei. Eu também tenho medo.

- Até os 17 anos Athena sequer sabia que era Athena.

- Ishiro é forte, Mu. Nós fizemos ele forte.

* * *

- Shaka! – Mu amparou em seus braços delicados o corpo alto e esbelto do cavaleiro de Virgem. – Meu querido, o que faz aqui? Você está... espere! Aqueles não são...?

- Fizemos um esforço... Kiki e eu... Aioria estava impaciente... viemos todos tele-transportados. Estou cansado, Mu...

- Claro, claro que sim... você não devia ter feito isso... eu nunca vou entender o que se passa nessa sua cabecinha dourada...

- Me ajude a levantar, Mu. O que aconteceu com Ishiro?

- Shaka, ele derrotou o líder dos cavaleiros negros e tomou o controle da Ilha. Os cavaleiros já chamavam ele de '_mestre'_ Ishiro.

- Então...

- Era tudo verdade, Shaka. Nenhuma criança mortal comum faria algo parecido. Zeus está dando provas de que Ishiro é o escolhido para continuar o Santuário.

- Então, Mu, estamos presenciando uma segunda Gênese.

- E dessa vez, os cavaleiros de ouro foram os primeiros a cumprir seu dever.

É uma segunda chance para nós também...

* * *

**Amy**: Horemheb on! Mais do nosso egípcio querido! eeee! Melhor do que isso, só uma overdose de Camus e Milos... suspiros... ps: tb te amooo!

**Nana:** Seu capítulo, como de costume, bombou. A EV vai para história! E, sim, só podiaser o Ikki... ele ainda vai ajudar mais, aguarde. Tb espero te encontrar mais, vc e a Amy têm sido uma fonte constante de apoio e inspiração! Obrigadinha!

**Mikage-sama**: este capítulo será maiorzinho, viu? Beijocas para a minha brasiliense favorita!

**Eloarden Dragoon**: Mestrinho Horemheb continuará fofo e discutindo com Shaka... e nos deixando sem fôlego.

**Lola Spixii**: Oh, minha querida futura bióloga, vc é show! Fique sabendo que o trio calafrio continuará aprontando e você ser�, capítulo após capítulo, melhor informada de como Dionísioi tomará o santuário...

* * *

**Leitores quietinhos e tímidos que lêem e não comentam**: OBRIGADO! Beijocas da tia Verlaine, bom final de semana, sejam felizes, tirem essas teias da boca, beijem muito e não deixem de telefonar para seus velhos amigos e dizer que os ama! Eeee! Tia Verlaine sentimental! Beijos! 


	18. Preparação

**disclaimer:** advinha! _Saint Seiya _**não** me pertence! Só escrevo estorietas com eles prq os amo muito. Contudo, o enredo desta fic e seus personagens originais sim, são meus, embora não valham grande coisa...

* * *

**A Gênsese**

**Capítulo 18**

_Preparação _

- Onde está Aioria?

- Ela saiu, Athena.

- Como? Eu pago vocês, e pago caro, para que cuidem do meu cavaleiro e ele desaparece?

- Pela porta ele não passou, senhorita...

- Ah, sim! Ele passou pelas paredes!

Ela silenciou. _Pelas paredes não! Tele-transporte!_

- Não... não... isso vai mal... Seiya...

- Mal por que Saori, você ouviu os caras dizerem, ele não passou pela porta, talvez esteja escondido lá dentro, quer que eu procure?

- Não, não! Você não entende, Seiya? Ele _fugiu_! Telecinese!

- Ah...mas... por que?

- Não sei bem, mas algo cheira mal... onde estão Mu e Shaka?

- Ninguém os viu desde de ontem.

- Ontem? Mas... e Horemheb?

- Também sumiu.

- Seiya... Seiya... me abrace! Estou com medo!

- Medo de que Saori? – ele abraçou a deusa, que tremia nervosamente em seus braças morenos.

- Se os meus cavaleiros se levantarem contra mim, o que vou fazer?

- Nós sempre defenderemos você, nós cavaleiros de bronze, como sempre fizemos.

- Não sei... já tenho medo...

- Não disseram mais nada? Eu digo, os mensageiros do Hades?

- Não. Esse silêncio me angustia.

- Não se preocupe, Saori. Defenderemos você... sempre.

- De qualquer maneira, alerte os outros cavaleiros, mantenha-os em posição de defesa.

- Precisa mesmo disso?

- Não sei mais nada. Mas não quero ser pega de surpresa...

* * *

- Ele é tão lindo, não é, Li?

É sim. – ela levantou as mãos e chamou o menino – Vem, Ishiro... pára de fazer manha, eu ainda não ensaboei os seus cabelos.

- Mãe! O mestre Horemheb disse que meu pintinho é pequeno!

- Horemheb, pare de aterrorizar o menino...

- Já disse a ele que ele tem charme... para _compensar_...

- MÃE!

- Máscara da Morte, você pode sair da água para eu continuar dando banho no meu filho antes que ele tenha um trauma permanente?

- Puxou o papai, foi?

- Quer ver se ele puxou o pai, quer? Eu te mostro agora! – Aioria levantou com a mão no cinto.

- Mostra mesmo, pai! Mostra para ele!

- Parem JÁ!

- Você vai ver, mestre Horemheb! Ninguém tem um pintinho maior do que o mestre Mu.

Li atirou o sabonete na beira do calmo riachinho, uma das poucas coisas calmas e idílicas naquela ilha amaldiçoada.

- Chega, eu me recuso a ficar na presença de vocês...

- É sério, Mu? Você tem talentos ocultos? – debochou Horemheb – Mostre seu martelo de ferreiro para nós...

- Horemheb, vai mexer com a senhora sua mãe egípcia...

- Nossa, Shaka, agredindo a minha mãe... quantos ciúmes...

- Engraçadinho.

- Duvido que Mu seja maior do que eu, Ishiro...

- Não sei, pai, não te vi pelado...

- Então olha...

O menino puxou a calça de Aioria.

- É difícil medir assim, pai...

- Não dá para ter uma idéia?

- Deve ser do mesmo tamanho...

- Maior um pouco...

O menino riu olhando o pai nos olhos.

- É, um pouco maior...

- Assim não vale, esse júri está corrompido! Recontagem!

- Airoria, dá banho nele, por favor? – Yong li gritou de longe.

- Vem aqui, Li. Você é uma juíza imparcial...

- Dá banho nele e j�, Aioria! – ela berrou outra vez.

Imediatamente Aioria apanhou o sabonete largado na margem do riachinho e recomeçou o banho, esfregando os cabelos do menino.

- Veja só, o Leão recebendo ordens...

- Cala a boca, Horemheb.

- Você não tem moral para me censurar, comprou o afeto da criança para ela dizer que você é maior que _mestre_ Mu...

- Comprei não, ele só disse o que viu...

Horemheb ajoelhou na margem perto de Aioria.

- Aioria, como você e Li estão?

- Não estamos.

- Eu acho que ela já te perdoou.

- Eu também, não duvido da boa índole dos monges. Não é o perdão de Young Li que eu quero...

- De qualquer maneira, acho que não vamos ter tempo tão cedo para idílios românticos. O problema de Ishiro nos consumirá tempo e energia.

- Precisamos convencer outros cavaleiros.

- Os de bronze devem ser os últimos a saber. Eles vão resistir à verdade.

- Por onde começamos?

- Precisamos que Saga concorde.

- Deixe o Saga por último, junto com Dohko.

- Então?

- Horemheb convence Afrodite... – sugeriu Shaka.

- Temos Afrodite.

- Milo é sensível e perceptível.

- Se tivermos Milo, temos Camus.

- Se tivermos Camus, temos Hyoga.

- Boa, se tivermos Hyoga, já temos Ikki, teremos Shun.

- Boa.

- Shura?

- Mu. Ele vai ouvir Mu...

- Com isso, falta quem?

- Kanon.

- Deixa por último com o Dohko.

- Aldebaram?

- Ele é burro, vai acreditar em qualquer um.

- Bom, bom... quem falta?

- Shina, Marin, Seiya, Shiryu, Dohko, Saga e, não que conte, mas Kanon.

- Ai, que merda.

- Horemheb, por favor, tem uma criança aqui.

- Saga vai confiar em nós. Se formos maioria... ele confiará em Shaka e em Mu.

- Ah, os responsáveis da turminha...

- Pára, Horemheb, você sabe... ele nunca deu a mínima para nossas opiniões mesmo... mas ele vai ter que ouvir se formos juntos.

- E Dohko?

- Dohko só vai se convencer se Saori se convencer.

- Isso é mal.

- Nem tanto, se ele não se envolver, como fez da última vez.

- Pode ser. Mas e o Seiya?

- Ele vai ter que ser convencido na base da porrada.

- Horemheb!

- Vocês sempre querendo soluções diplomáticas para problemas dessa natureza... ainda não aprenderam que conversa não funciona com todo mundo?

- Não queremos guerra, não queremos um morto!

- Não se faz omelete sem quebrar ovos, Shaka!

- Eu disse que ele era um assassino!

- Shaka, por favor!

- Ah, o homem loiro de deus não pode ser contrariado! Deixa ele, Mu! Sou mesmo assassino! E faço o meu trabalho melhor que ninguém!

- Sabemos que você é um assassino dos bons.

- Sou mesmo.

- Olha só o que vocês fizeram! – Aioria gritou, agachado entre as pernas de Horemheb, Mu e Shaka. – Ishiro está chorando!

- Pai, faz eles parar!

- Pararem, Ishiro... – corrigiu Mu.

- Mestre Shaka, colo!

- Põe ele no colo, Shaka.

- O banho acabou?

- Não temos mais tempo... o helicóptero ficou de nos apanhar em 20 minutos. Daqui vamos para Omã e apanhamos o avião direto para Atenas. E depois...

- Depois começa o trabalho duro, meu caro... – Horemheb acendeu um dos seus charutos preferidos. – Se eu conheço Athena, e conheço bem porque fui o cão de caça dela por algum tempo, ela já botou Seiya e meio mundo de alerta no Santuário...

- Isso não é um problema.Saori nunca foi um problema...Problema é convencer os cavaleiros.

* * *

**Atenas, Grécia.**

**Santuário de Athena.**

**Décima segunda casa, Peixes.**

- Mamãe, quem é aquele?

- É Afrodite de Peixes.

- Ele sempre anda enrolado em vestes gregas?

- _Taste and looks not always go together_...

- Eu gosto, mãe…

- Eu sei.

- Vamos falar com ele?

- Não, agora não. Quem vai falar com ele é Horemheb.

* * *

- Afrodite?

- Ah, aí está você.

- Sabia que eu vinha?

- Conheço seu cheiro.

- Preciso falar com você...

- Ah, agora você precisa?

Afrodite balançou o longo rabo de cavalo de luminosos fios azuis e bocejou, ajeitando as rosas no jarro alto, quase do mesmo tamanho que ele.

- É sério, Afrodite.

- Sério, sério... ah! Como você está aborrecido, aborrecido como Mu e aquela gente dele, sérios, sérios, sisudos e cheios de moral... você prefere a companhia deles do que a minha...

- Afrodite...

- Sabe a quanto tempo você não aparece na minha cama? Acha bonito o que fez? Me abandonar para ser babá daquele orangotango macho que é Aioria, um bruto, um selvagem... agora eles são seus amiguinhos? Qual deles dorme com você? Mu, o homem de talentos ocultos?

- Ah, você já ficou sabendo?

- Notícias dessa natureza correm rápido na Acrópole...

- Afrodite é sério... isso é importante...

- Que me importa? Que me importa este santuário aborrecido? Este lugar é tedioso e francamente, feio! Que me importa salvar o mundo e estar só? Vamos, me beije...

- Pare com isso, sua donzelinha mimada! Sabe que é por isso que brigamos sempre, você nunca leva nada a sério. Estou cansando das suas chantagens!

- Você... você... você nunca gritou de verdade comigo antes! Estou chocado! Não me diga que... aquela mulherzinha _xexelenta_ também fisgou você como fisgou todos os homens de péssimo gosto deste lugar?

- Você está mais mimado do que de costume...

- Me bata como você costumava fazer... mas de leve, e na cama...

- Pára... pára, Afrodite... _por Hórus_... lá vamos nós...

Afrodite conseguiu, num engenho que só a força do amor concede, empurrar Horemheb para cama. Assim mesmo, não conseguiu arrancar as calças do canceriano.

- Não adianta, Afrodite. Não vamos fazer nada – nada, ouviu? – enquanto você não estiver convencido de que...

- De quê?

- De que o menino é especial...

- Por favor! – Afrodite se sentou na cama, ajeitando os cabelos com seu espelho de moldura de bronze. – A criança que Shina nos disse ser a criança mais burra de todo santuário?

- Shina é seu referencial de inteligência, Afrodite?

- Nãoé verdade. – ele abaixou a cabeça, em seus gestos sempre medidos para sedução – Você ainda gosta de mim?

Horemheb apanhou o rabo de cavalo azul do outro, alisou-o, sorrindo.

- Temos todos os problemas do mundo, donzela, mas falta de amor não...

- Não... quero dizer, de verdade... não na cama...

- Preocupado com isso pela primeira vez na vida, Afrodite?

- Você é cruel e mau.

- Não temos tempo para isso...

- Ah! – ele desatou os cabelos e sentou-se mais composto – Vamos, fale de uma vez. Já vi que deste mato não sairá cobra...

- O menino é uma criança dos deuses, Afrodite. Ele é a encarnação de Dionísio.

- Que coisa mais tola! Não me diga que acredita em estórias da carochinha...

É verdade! Vimos o que o menino é capaz de fazer... ele é incrível... ele tomou posse da Ilha da Rainha da Morte em menos de uma semana...

- E daí? E mesmo que ele seja Dionísio... isto aqui é ATENAS, cidade de Athena... porque deveríamos correr para beijar os pés de outro deus?

- Zeus quer Dionísio na Acrópole, no comando do Santuário... já está dando provas. Pôs Dionísio sob a tutela de Aioria e Li, e está nos dando a oportunidade de sermos responsáveis por ele...

- Que conveniente para Aioria...

- Nada mais justo, já que ele passou 15 anos carregando o estigma de ser irmão de um traidor...

- Talvez...

- E nós teremos Dionísio... ele será feito no Santuário, será nosso, Afrodite! Será nosso! Não será uma deusa que nem conhecemos, que chegou aqui de báculo na mão para nos dizer o que fazer, e nos impondo cavaleiros de bronze que nunca respeitaram a nossa posição! Estivemos aqui desde sempre, mas para Saori, somos empregadinhos, ao passo que Seiya e os outros são 'amigos' dela! Com Dionísio será diferente! Zeus teve piedade de nós, está nos dando a chance de sermos parte da Gênese!

Afrodite aconchegou-se nos braços de Horemheb.

- É difícil de acreditar, mas seria tão bom se fosse assim... o fato de Seiya ser feio como a morte não incomoda você?

- Afrodite...

- É sério, ele é tão anti-estético! E Saori? Os orientais não entendem de moda, ela se veste com aquele vestido que, francamente, já saiu de moda, uma coisa tão _noveau_ ... como diria Camus: _c'est terrible_!

- Ah, meu deus, as donzelas do santuário estão unidas...

- Não diga isso... Camus vai transformar você em cubinho de gelo, saiba que ele é MACHO!

- Claro.

- E tem mais... sou uma donzela ciumenta...

- Sei.

Enlaçado com pernas e braços no amante, Afrodite suspirou, pensando alto:

- Será que é por isso que ele sempre usa aquela túnica tão larga e tão feia, que cores!

- Quem? Camus?

- Não, bobo! Mu! O avantajado...

- Você está pensando nisso ainda? Aposto que você está louco para vê-lo nu, sua menina má...

- Estou mesmo...

- Confesso que também fiquei curioso...

- Ah, Shaka, sempre tão cínico! Aposto que ele já sabia, anda sempre de olhos fechados, mas não perdeu tempo, foi direto no Mu, espertinho!

- É, atirou no que viu, acertou no que não viu...

- Safado... sempre com aquela cara contemplativa... humpf! E debaixo dos nosso narizes! Eu nunca imaginei... o Mu é tão fraquinho e sem graça... admito que tem lindos cabelos e uma pele, bem... uma linda pele, mas... um talento... nunca imaginei que tivesse talentos ocultos...

- Nem eu...

- Devíamos convid�-lo para um banho no lago...

- É ou não é uma bicha ordinária essa com quem eu me arrumei?

- Ou molh�-lo... para túnica colar nele e vermos melhor... você está com essa cara porque?

- Estou preocupado com o destino de Ishiro, Afrodite... caso não tenha notado, os _talentos_ de Mu não são minha maior preocupação agora...

- Ora... – ele beijou os lábios do outro suavemente – Tudo dará certo... onde vocês esconderam o menino?

- Não sei. Aioria está andando com ele por aí, para que Athena não o ache. Estamos todos circulando a cidade, trocando a guarda de Ishiro, para confundir os cavaleiros.

- Ah, isso foi mesmo inteligente, foi idéia sua, aposto...

- Foi.

- Ah... eu senti sua falta, meu querido...

- Senti a sua também... mas era preciso, vê? Agora você entende! É como se tudo tivesse sido planejado por Zeus, para nos pôr, todos nós que sempre brigamos, juntos... como se fosse Zeus dizendo: '_viu? Dionísio junta aqueles que ninguém juntaria!_'. É como uma mensagem de paz, você vê?

- Vendo por esse lado... é mesmo... nunca imaginei Shaka conversando com Ikki depois do 'incidente doméstico' com o avantajado...

- Não faça isso, Afrodite... vai acabar se traindo e dizendo isso na frente do Mu, ele está envergonhadíssimo...

- Oh, tadinho... tão puritano... não sei que porque os deuses deram um pintinho para ele... ele devia ser como as bonecas, meu bem... já que se envergonha de ter... nem devia ter um tão grande!

- Sabe que é disso que tenho mais saudade?

- Do pintinho do Mu?

- Não! – Horemheb deu uma gargalhada. – Da sua alegria de viver, minha donzelinha...

* * *

**Nana:** Presente de aniversário para minha queridona, um capítulo grande e engraçado da Gênese, prq hoje é dia de festa, até os douradinhos resolveram pegar leve e dar um tempo na tragédia... parabésn e obrigada pela sua paciência de Jó e ler trechos após trechos de fic, comentar, ajudar. Sua honestidade é um estímulo para aminha escrita! Bjus!

**Amy:** Outra docinho que também merece beijocas e que me atura nomsn, noites insones, com músicas eidéias e palpites. veja aí que eu, ao invés de tripudiar do seu papy MdM, pus o bonitão nos bracinhos do seu amado... aproveite a folga do aniversário daNana, prq a tragédia volta com força total nos próximos capítulos! Bjinhos!

**Eloarden Dragoon:** mulher dos mil nicknames no msn! Aí est�, Ishiro, como veio ao mundo, direto dos bracinhos de Tétis e Possêidon... e mais uma atualização. Obrigada pela forcinha! Bjocas!

**Mikage-sama:** brasiliensezinha do coração da Tia Verlaine! Outro capítulo longuinho para vcs não reclamarem que os mato de abstinência ( como uma certa escritora costuma fazer com uma certa estória que leio muito... ). Todos os nosso queridinhos juntos, quebradeira de caranaval! Beeeeijos!

**Lola Spixii:** minha querida e carnavalesca Lola ( para quem devo um estória sórdida, ma snão me esqueci! ). Sim, nossa Li, por fazer preces demais e viver muito cercada de velhotes de saias está meio abalada das idéias para dispensar um partidão como Aioria... porém, nem tudo está perdido, até um 'filho' ela tem com ele, embora ( para a nossa tristeza ) ele não tenha sido feito da maneira 'tradicional'. BOA FOLIA! Beijos e até a quarta-feira de cinzas!

* * *

**Povo que lê e não comenta**: para não perder o costume, já é carnaval, tia Verlaine está de bem com a vida e distribuindo beijos a torto e a direito! Sejam felizes, façam a folia com responsabilidade e aproveitem mais um capítulizinho escrito com todo amor, hein?


	19. Dor

**Disclaimer: **Advinha? _Saint Seiya_ não me pertence! Os personagens originais de Kurumada são usados aqui sem fins lucrativos, com objetivos de entretenimento apenas. Ao contrário, os personagens originais e o argumento esta fic, mesmo não sendo grande coisa, me pertencem.

* * *

**A Gênese**

**Capítulo 19**

_Dor_

Quando acordou, Saga não viu nada. Seu braço esquerdo sangrava, sua cabeça zunia. Seus olhos nada enxergavam. Estava na casa de Gêmeos – reconhecia pelo cheiro. Mas como viera parar ali? Kanon, que o sustentava sorrindo suavemente, e acariciou o cabelos macio do seu irmão gêmeo.

* * *

- Mu! – Milo amparou nos braços o corpo de Mu.

O grito do ariano retiniu metálico nas paredes da casa de escorpião. Atraído pelo grito, Camus, que passava perto, entrou na casa correndo.

- O que houve aqui, Milo? Você está bem?

- Eu estou... foi Mu... estávamos conversando... ele deu um grito e caiu.

- O que será que aconteceu, Milo?

- Você acredita na sensibilidade que Mu diz que eu tenho?

- Claro... – Camus murmurou, olhando assustado para as faces ainda mais brancas de Mu, como se ele vestisse uma máscara de gueixa, lábios lilases.

- Se Shaka não está morto, deve estar morrendo.

- Como sabe disso?

- Mu me disse que ele estava com o menino.

- _C'est terrible_...

- Eu sentiria a mesma coisa por você, Camus...

Camus abraçou-lhe os ombros como resposta.

- Você está tremendo, _mon amour_...

- Camus, isso é muito sério... Mu nunca mentiu... estou apavorado porque nem mesmo sei de que lado estamos... e se estivermos errados? Outra vez?

- Acredita em Mu?

Milo balançou a cabeça em dúvida.

- Camus, sempre acreditei nele, sempre...

- Milo, Milo...

- Ele ama Shaka... ele não o deixaria morrer por nada...

- Milo, me prometa que não vai se meter mais nisso...

- Mas Camus...

- Não quero estar no lugar de Mu, Milo. Não quero...

Milo deu um beijo casto nas bochechas do francês.

- Como se fosse possível evitar o movimento das coisas.

* * *

- Seiya? O que faz aqui?

- Shiryu, estou apavorado... apavorado...

- O que você fez? Achou o menino?

- O menino sumiu!

- Mas você não tinha achado eles?

- Matei Shaka.

- Você o quê!

- Eu.. eu não queria! Foi um acidente, ele estava só se defendendo, me atrasando, enquanto Saga corria atrás da criança... mas...

- Pára de gaguejar e fala!

- Eu entendi que ele não queria me matar, mesmo! Mas eu precisava tirar ele da frente, precisava! Eu ataquei de leve, não mirei nele, sabe? Mas foi um acidente... acertei ele... ele estava sem armadura, Shiryu... sem armadura! Acertei ele aqui... – ele apontou para o lado esquerdo do peito, acima do coração, perto do ombro. – Sangrou muito... quando eu fui... fui embora... ele respirava...

- Você deixou ele l�? Para morrer? Sozinho? Seiya, como pode fazer isso?

- EU NÂO SEI! Eu estava apavorado, eu... eu... estava com medo... medo de olhar... Shiryu, e se ele morreu? Como vou dizer para os outros? Athena vai me perdoar, eu sei que fiz certo em proteger Saori, mas e eu? Eu nunca vou me perdoar se matei um cavaleiro... quer dizer... agora que estava tudo em paz! E um cavaleiro sem armadura!

- Onde está Saga, ele pegou o menino?

- Não sei, ele sumiu.

- Seiya, precisamos voltar lá e resgatar o cor... precisamos... achar Shaka.

- Você ia dizer corpo, não ia?

Shiryu segurou a mão ensangüentada de Seiya.

- Ia... você fez mal, muito mal. Não quero pensar no que vai acontecer... se Saga matar o menino... vai correr muito sangue aqui, Seiya, muito...

- Eu não queria!

- Eu sei, ninguém queria. Mas agora pode ser que ele esteja morto...

- Shiryu...

- O quê?

- Quem vai falar para o Mu...

- Ah, eu não... não... eu não quero...

- Alguém vai ter de dizer.

- Saori. Ela disse que devíamos trazer os 'traidores' vivos ou mortos. Ela que fale por nós... e que agüente... ela que agüente... – Shiryu balançava a cabeça de longos cabelos negros – Por mais que estejamos certos, agora estamos errados, totalmente errados. Vencemos os cavaleiros de ouro porque lutávamos pela justiça, mas... se eles estiverem juntos, lutando contra nós, morreremos, Seiya... eles vão nos derrotar...

* * *

- Mu... Mu, meu querido... não chore...

- Shaka... seu... peito sangra!

- Estou em seus sonhos, minha criança celeste... eu vim ver você... eu vim me despedir...

- Shaka... Shaka... – Mu ajoelhou-se diante dele, tocando, incrédulo, as madeixas loiras com os dedos trêmulos de uma mão, e com a outra tocando o centro úmido e quente de onde esvaía-se o sangue do virginiano, num gesto infantil de tap�-lo, como se pudesse estancar o sangue que corria livremente.

- Mu... – Shaka segurou a mão de Mu, pequenina e branca como uma flor de laranjeira, trouxe-a perto do rosto. – Não há mais tempo para isso...

- Shaka... você não pode morrer...

- Mu... não chore... parte meu coração... morrer não é problema para mim, mas não suporto a sua dor... não suporto... mil golpes de cavaleiros não me ferem tanto quanto seu cosmo me fere agora!

- Eu não posso evitar a dor... não... Shaka... abra os olhos! – Mu o sacudiu violentamente – Abre seus olhos e me veja! Não! Você não pode... todos me deixaram, Shaka... e você... você prometeu não me deixar sozinho! E vai me deixar...

- Eu nunca deixarei você, minha criança... você será sempre meu menino celeste, minha alma rodeará você como uma borboleta circunda sua rosa preferida, ciumentamente, para sempre... para sempre... até o final dos tempos e depois ainda... não acredita em mim?

- Shaka... escute! Você não pode me deixar... não pode! E o que vai ser de mim? O quê? Se é o bater do seu coração que sustenta as estrelas presas no firmamento, se é só por sua causa, só sua, que as malditas flores nascem nessa terra cheia de maldade, se todos os rios, estradas e caminhos convergem para você... você! Você é o eixo do mundoÉ do suspiro que sai da sua boca que todas as coisas se formam, você é o centro do mundo! Tudo gira ao seu redor... e eu... sua estrela mais triste... nada existe antes nem depois de você, Shaka! Nada! Razão das coisas... você é o corpo vivo de deus, minha religião, meu Vedas, minhas preces, minhas lágrimas, meus sorrisos e mais... ainda mais! O que eu vou fazer? Sem você? – ele enterrou o rosto mimoso no peito de Shaka, que tremia ante as palavras de Mu, sempre tão contido e frio.

- Mu... Dionísio será salvo... tudo vai ficar bem...

- Bem? Como posso estar bem, ou ficar bem ? Como? Nunca vou ficar bem! Nada nunca mais vai estar bem, meu mundo está fendido em dois! De novo! E tão pouco! Tão pouco tempo eu tive você! Tão pouco!

- Culpa minha... eu lamento... lamento... – a voz cada vez mais falhava.

- Fale comigo, Shaka... fale!

- Não posso... não posso mais... estou morrendo, Mu... minha mente não tem forças para manter contato... mas minha alma persegue você, até o último minuto, meus olhos abertos só terão você, chego mesmo a pensar que Buda só me deu olhos para este momento, que só me serão úteis os olhos agora, na morte, para eu ter seu rosto de anjo impresso em minhas pupilas... a imagem mais doce que algum mortal já levou para o paraíso... quando os deuses abrirem meus olhosé você que eles verão...

- Não! Shaka! Shaka! Seus lábios estão frios... frios...

* * *

- Acorde, Mu... acorde, por Zeus, acorde...

- Shaka!

- Sou eu, Milo...

- Onde está Shaka?

- Não sabemos... mas eu mandei Camus procurar... ele vai ach�-lo, Mu... se Zeus misericordioso quiser, antes de... de Saga...

- Não adianta... está morto... está morto!

- Pare, Mu... como sabe?

- Ele veio me dizer...

- Foi um pesadelo, só isso, você está nervoso... e fui eu que te assustei, me perdoe, me perdoe, Mu!

- Está morrendo, Milo! Meu Shaka! E ele morreu sem dizer que me amava, Milo! Eu nunca ouvi ele dizer que me amava...

* * *

- Ishiro!

O menino atirou-se nos braços de Horemheb.

- Ishiro, onde está Shaka?

- Athena mandou mat�-lo... onde estão meu pai e minha mãe?

- Não sei... estão circulando pela cidade... para despistar os cavaleiros... Estou com Afrodite... vamos encontrar Ikki e Kiki, que foram buscar a armadura de Aioria. Mas... e Shaka?

- Athena vai nos matar, Mestre Horemheb! Deixe mestre Shaka, já foram busc�-lo! Vamos encontr�-lo... l�! – o menino apontou para o topo da Acrópole, que rasgava o céu da paisagem da velha Atenas. – Vão levar ele para lá... e lá nós vamos vê-lo! Mas preciso do meu pai e da minha mãe... vamos ter que achar eles, antes dos cavaleiros pegarem eles!

- Sim, vamos... Afrodite, pegue ele e fique no banco de trás... vamos correndo... correndo...

* * *

- Aioria, se sente bem?

- Não.

- O que tem?

- Vontade de bater... em alguém, em alguma coisa... ! Estamos tão impotentes... e eu não fiz nada por Ishiro... meti todos os meus melhores amigos e você... você, Li, nisso. E se acontecer alguma coisa com alguém? Até agora Athena não tomou nenhuma providência... nenhuma além de tentar nos separar...

- Ela está assustada...

- Mas porque será que os mensageiros do Hades foram dizer a ela que Ishiro era perigoso?

- Ora, Aioria... é óbvio, não é?

É?

- A quem mais interessaria uma guerra? Enquanto Athena e Dionísio brigam e seus cavaleiros morrem, Ares vem e toma posse da Acrópole... não é assim? Não era a intenção dele desde o começo?

- Claro! Claro!

- O que me admira é que Saori tenha sido tola ao ponto de acreditar em mensageiros do subterrâneo...

- Saori é uma menina, Li... Mitsumasa Kido fez mal em criar essa garota como uma flor de estufa... e ela tinha tantas responsabilidades... e nós demos tanta responsabilidade a ela... ela sequer pode se defender sozinha...

- Foi imprudente confiar que a deusa se manifestaria integralmente em alguém tão jovem e tão fraco... diga-me uma coisa, Aioria... acha que ela e Seiya... você sabe...

- Não, eles não têm um caso. Para ser honesto, acho que ele ama Shina, mas não tem coragem de ficar com ela... compreensível... até por causa da Marin... elas ainda estão _estremecidas_... por tudo. Shina sempre foi louca... não vai mudar.

- E ela?

- Apaixonada por ele, obcecada por ele, desde o dia que ele a viu sem máscara, um moleque ainda... mas, orgulhosa e forte demais para um menino... às vezes eles se encontram em um beco, ou rua sem saída lá no Santuário e assustam os gatos vadios com a 'orgia'... – ele riu, aquele sorriso que Li adorava, algo entre o sorriso bobo de uma criança e o enigmático de uma Monalisa – mas fingem que nada aconteceu. Tem sido assim desde que a última guerra acabou...

- E Marin? – Li perguntou por impulso. A influência do mundo corrompia a sua concentração de monja, que obviamente a impediria de tais deslizes.

Aioria a olhou nos olhos, deliciado pela gafe da monja.

É uma amazona. Mais amazona do que mulher. Acontece com a maioria das meninas... mas é a melhor... a melhor de todas as amazonas! A mais corajosa, a mais íntegra, a mais decente, firme, inteligente.

É? – gafe número dois. Bochechas coradas, voz hesitante. Aioria não podia acreditar...

- Ela é maravilhosa. Acho que, quando tudo isso acabar... não quero apressar as coisas... não acha uma boa idéia que um cavaleiro se casar com uma amazona?

Li ficou pálida como visse a morte. Sentiu o sangue fugir das suas bochechas, um calafrio passar pelas suas pernas e subir, subir. Passou a pequenina mão pelo pescoço, respirou fundo. "_Senhor dos Céus... é uma benção... que dádiva a minha, foi tirado de minhas costas o peso da infelicidade deste homem... simé o melhor. Serão felizes... devo fazer tudo para que isso aconteça... porque não estou feliz, Senhor? Que os dragões em minha alma escondam essa dor sob suas asas firmes."_

- Será uma excelente idéia... ninguém melhor que Marin para entender as demandas da sua vida de cavaleiro.

Aioria não se abalou muito com a resposta pensada e pesada de Li; conhecia bem o altruísmo dos dragões e a julgar pelos longos minutos de silêncio entre a pergunta e a resposta, podia dizer que fora tudo menos espontânea. E Li francamente o encantava, ainda assim, quando Ikki sugeriu que as roupas de Li a denunciariam facilmente nos arredores da moderna Atenas e ela o seguia pelas ruas, de camiseta _babylook_ e _jeans_. Era ainda assim, bela e sedutora, cabelos longos e negros, arrumados em longas tranças.

- Li, você voltará para as montanhas... quando tudo acabar?

- Sim.

- E Shiryu?

- Que pergunta tola... ele ficará... como sempre... – a voz dela era bem menos melancólica agora. Havia uma certa aceitação, uma espécie de conformismo tranqüilo no que dizia, como se narrasse uma lenda antiga, da qual todos já sabiam o final.

- Li...

- O que?

- Está sentindo?

- Estou...

- Alguém vem vindo...

* * *

**Eloarden Dragoon**: Moça dos mil nicks, hoje tem Milo, Camus, tragédia e tudo mais que a Tia Verlaine adora! Vamos ver agora se você ainda curte umas lágriminhas... hehehe!

**Nana Pizani**: tia Nana-chan já voltou, espero que tenha curtido mesmo o presentão dos pais! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo que dediquei á você. Aqui está de volta o velho e bom estilo Verlaine: cortes bruscos, diálogos à rodo e muita tragédia. Espero que goste desse também...

**Amy**: a bebê fada! Eu amo o Ditezinho, acho uma delícia escrever sobre ele, sempre rendo bons momentos de descontração. Bom, quanto ao incidente doméstico, você vai entender mais tarde, porque eles vão 'dar com a língua nos dentes' depois! E vamos organizar um bolão aqui para votar nos mais bem dotados do Santuário! Eu voto no Shakinha!

**Mikage-sama**: ah, minha leitorinha querida e fiel de todas as horas! Sim, o Muzinho, que revelação... bem dotado... e olha que do jeito que o Ishiro é danado já deve ter visto os cavaleiros todos sem roupa! Mas, como eu comentei aí em cima com a Amy, vamos fazer um bolão para ver quem é mais bem dotado!

**Lola**: foliona recém chegada, aí está um presentinho: MILUCHO! E ainda por cima, em atitude altamente meiga!


	20. Humanos

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de _Saint Seiya_ pertencem ao Kurumada e todo o trabalho ficcional publicado por mim como nome deles não se presta a fins lucrativos. Entretanto, o argumento original dessa fic e seus personagens originais, mesmo não valendo grandes coisas, são meus.

* * *

_ps: o infernal ff . net está comendo os travessões... eles aparecem se você perder precioso minutos da sua existência terrena recolocando-os na edição final depois do upload, mas quem merece esse trabalho? Por isso, substituí os travessões pelas aspas, ao modelo inglês... humpf... por pura pressão!

* * *

_

**A Gênese**

**Capítulo 20**

_Humanos_

Raios caíam sobre Atenas, como se fossem pequenos fios de ouro sobre um glacê suave de nuvens azuladas. O Santuário logo ia ser coberto por chuva. Mu levantou-se, desprendeu-se dos braços de Milo e desceu a escada da casa de Escorpião, lenta e silenciosamente. Ao lado dele, desciam todos os que estavam por perto, numa espécie de procissão muda, todos mais ou menos conscientes do que estava acontecendo. Perto de alcançar a sua própria casa de Áries, ele percebeu o movimento dos cavaleiros e aprendizes, amazonas e curiosos; Mu avançou entre eles, até o caminho abrir-se, e sem ter certeza se eram lágrimas, ou se era a chuva que lhe turvava os olhos claros e viu uma sombra, que lhe parecia ser Seiya. Nos braços dele, o corpo longo, esbelto de Shaka, cabelos louros úmidos. A ferida exangue.

Esperou que Seiya se aproximasse e entregasse em seus braços o corpo do homem que amava. Seu olhar era vazio e gelado, como o de uma mãe que mandou seu filho para guerra, e recebia em vez do seu querido menino, uma bandeira e uma medalha. Seiya pôs cuidadosamente o corpo de Shaka entre os braços estendidos de Mu. Ia dizer algo, mas Shiryu o proibiu. Aos poucos, Shiryu conseguiu dispersar a multidão que assistia ao triste espetáculo, e Mu se viu sozinho, sob os raios e o vento frio, com Shaka em seus braços.

Era impossível bloquear aquela dor. Mu amaldiçoou o momento do seu nascimento, em que os deuses o fizeram sobreviver à todas que amou, um por um, assistir impotente à morte dos que ele mais amou. Shion, Shaka... quem mais faltava? Talvez, se durasse o bastante, viveria para ver Kiki morto em batalha, ou mesmo Milo e Camus, ou quem sabe Horemheb, que por mais duro e debochado que fosse, sempre o respeitou muito mais do que seus próprios amigos. Talvez visse Aioria cair outra vez, ele, seu primeiro amor. Todos eles passariam, mas não ele, destinado a viver para enterrar seus mortos queridos. E lembrou de como amava Shaka, e de que ele morrera sem dizer que o amava. Morreu virgem, intocado, exceto pelos lábios e um ou outro momento de maior arroubo... a castidade monástica de Shaka era uma barreira constante. Mu teve tanta paciência... julgava que ia dobrílo na sua determinação de ser puro... mas não houve tempo. Não haveria mais. O corpo de Shaka em seus braços era um buraco negro: as coisas do mundo iam sendo tragadas para dentro dele, até não restar nada, nada, nada além daquela dor imensa onde tudo se perdia. Estava tudo perdido. "_Buda ouviu seu pedido_, " murmurou Mu, "_ele fechou seus olhos definitivamente antes dos meus... e lhe poupou a dor de estar só novamente. Mas para mim, porque algum deus me pouparia?"_

**-X-**

" Camus, você faria algo por mim?" – Milo apertou-se nos braços do francês.

"Claro, Milo. Por você, faria qualquer coisa..."

"Faça um esquife de gelo para Shaka. Conserve-o belo para sempre. Para que a dor de Mu não seja maior... "

"Mas, Milo... isso é doente..."

"Faça, por favor... por Zeus... eu não suportaria ver você debaixo da terra suja..."

"Por você, então..."

"Por mim..."

**-X-**

Uma estranha videira, de folhas louras e rosadas, cresceu sobre o esquife como por mágica, com cachos de lindas uvas cor de púrpura, guardando o corpo de Shaka e aparando as lágrimas de Mu. Em poucas horas, ela cresceu o suficiente para enroscar-se pelas paredes, colunas e teto de Áries, com o perfume de moscatel, como uma floresta bacante profana para abrigo de dois santos, daquelas ironias secas que só um santuário como aquele podia produzir...

**-X-**

" Seiya, não se meta mais, por favor."

" Não posso, Shiryu! Prometi para Saori que ia pegar o menino. "

"Viu o que ela fez? Ela sequer desceu para ver Mu chorar sobre o corpo de Shaka... ele estava sofrendo, Seiya! E foi culpa nossa! Eles não nos atacaram!"

"Mas vão atacar! Eu não queria matar o Shaka, foi um acidente, mas não vai acontecer outra vez! Dessa vez eu vou direto na fonte do mal..."

" Que fonte?"

" Yong Li."

"Não... não vai fazer isso..."

" Você ia me atacar por causa dela?"

"Não, nunca te atacaria, Seiya. Ah menos que..."

" Que?"

" Fosse para te proteger."

"Me proteger? Acha mesmo que não posso ganhar uma luta com uma mulher?"

" Nunca venceria Li, Seiya..."

" Sozinho talvez não... mas com a armadura de ouro de Sagitário..."

" Não faça isso! Aioria ficará enfurecido se souber que usa a armadura de Aioros."

"Traidor... Aioros ia ficar feliz de ver que a armadura dele ia proteger Saori."

" Não v� Seiya..."

" Você pode ficar, mas eu vou."

**-X-**

" Mestre..."

" Não se envolva, Shiryu, não se envolva."

" Mas Roshi... quer dizer... Dohko... ele vai atrás de Li e meu coração sabe que um dos dois eu irei perder... meu melhor amigo... ou..."

"Ou uma menina que você mal conhece... Shiryu, não tema por eles. Você melhor do que eu, sabe o que é o treinamento de um monge do Dragão... Yong Li não se deixará derrotar, temo mesmo dizer que nenhum cavaleiro poderia derrotar um monge, que dirá o Mestre dos Monges. E ela não é como Seiya, que não sabe a diferença entre evitar um homem e matar um homem... – havia uma ponta de azedume na vos serena do mestre. Pobre Dohko, nunca se acostumaria com a falta de inteligência emocional dos seus novos cavaleiros..."

"O senhor viu o que aconteceu com Shaka então..."

"Vi, claro. Meu filho, deixe que as divindades disputem o Santuário e não intervenha com sua pobre vida de mortal em uma guerra de titãs para qual não foi convocado. Espere, aguarde. Você verá que sairá ganhando... se envolvendo só sofrerá... e não ajudará ninguém... "

**-X-**

"Ikki!"

"Afrodite!"

"Estamos com _ele_."

"Eu imaginei... soube da última?"

"Que última?"

"Shaka está morto."

"Morto? Oh! Mas... é horrível! Quem teve a audácia de atacílo?"

"Seiya!"

"Impossível... não... como pode? Quem deu as ordens? Athena sabe disso?"

"Athena eu não sei, mas parece que Saori Kido sim, mandou que todos fossem atrás de nós. Estamos correndo perigo, vamos, onde está o carro?"

"Ali atrás."

"Vamos então. Temos que achar Li e Aioria e entrar no santuário... logo!"

"Vamos... por Zeus, só espero que Aioria e Li estejam bem..."

"Eu também espero..."

**-X-**

"Cuidado, Aioria!"

Seiya surgiu do fundo de uma rua, e junto dele, vestido com a armadura de Sagitário, uma flecha disparada, que para o terror de Aioria, foi alojar-se no ventre de Yong Li.

"Li, Li! – ele gritou, desesperado, abraçando-a."

"Aioria, fuja... – ela gemeu, tocando a ponta da flecha que saía do seu corpo, poucos centímetros acima do umbigo. – Ache o menino... ache ele!

"Não vou deixar você nunca... nunca! Eu te amo, te amo, ouviu? E não finja que não ouviu ou não entendeu como sempre... eu vou gritar... EU TE AMO!"

Ela passou os dedos pelo rosto pálido e contraído de dor dele. Aioria... tão doce, mesmo sendo tão forte!

"V� vá... ele é mais importante que nós... está sozinho, é um menino... faça por mim..."

"NÃO! Nunca vou te deixar, eu vou matar esse desgraçado que ousa vestir a armadura do meu irmão!"

"Não, não! Não perca tempo precioso... v� Aioria.. vá" – ele balançava a cabeça numa negativa vigorosa, e tocava as bordas do ferimento timidamente, com medo de machucíla, sem conseguir imaginar o que fazer para estancar aquele sangue todo, como tirar a flecha de ouro dali. Sabia muito bem que uma flecha daquelas não se tirava, senão para a morte... ela ia morrer... não importava o que fizesse...

"Eu te amei a vida toda... não posso deixíla para morrer aqui!"

"Eu sei... eu sei... deixe-me feliz, realize meu último desejo: salve-se. Salve-se e eu serei feliz..."

Ele beijou-a furiosamente, com o mesmo ímpeto que um náufrago tomaria sua tábua de salvação. Era seu primeiro e único beijo no amor de sua vida. E ela estava morrendo! E ele era tão forte, tão rápido, tão poderoso, e não pode fazer nada senão amparíla e beijíla. Nada mais. Mas mesmo com dor e com ódio, ainda era o '_Aquiles de alígeros pés'_ do Santuário... e ninguém poderia ser mais rápido do que ele. Fugiu antes que Seiya os alcançasse.

**-X-**

"Agora nós, Seiya de Pégasus." – ela arrancou com uma única mão a flecha de ouro de dentro de seu ventre.

"Mas... mas... é impossível! Ninguém resiste à flecha da armadura de sagitário! Você devia estar morrendo! Ou morta!"

Ela pôs-se de pé, como se nada tivesse acontecido, alisou a barriga já sem marca alguma.

"Você é mesmo tolo! Shiryu nunca disse a você como nasci?"

"Parida do fogo filha de dragões machos! E daí?"

"E daí, idiota, que não sou humana e muito menos mortal! E agora, vou resolver meu problema com você de uma vez por todas!" – ela desembainhou a espada, com a reverência digna da última a usar a espada da dinastia de Kong Yo, e mostrou para Seiya, o titânio que reverberava no ar, o som dos átomos sendo cortados como uma elegia vibrante. – "É o titânio, Seiya! Matéria impossível de ser quebrada!"

Ela avançou contra ele e lançou-se com a espada. Tão rápido que ele só a viu do outro lado, em tempo de sentir que nenhuma parte do seu corpo tinha sido atingida. Ia começar a comemorar o fato, quando sentiu algo em sua perna. Era um pedaço inteiro da armadura que tinha caído.

Antes que ele pudesse raciocinar o que fazer, ela retornou o ataque e mesmo reunindo forças para uma defesa desordenada, ele não impediu que ela o acertasse várias vezes, até que para sua imensa surpresa ele se viu completamente despido da armadura de ouro, atirada aos seus pés.

Yong Li, princesa dos Dragões, atirou sua espada ao chão.

"Vou mostrar o quanto é fácil derrotar um cavaleiro como você, sem arma nenhuma! De punhos limpos!"

Seiya avançou contra ela com os pés, na postura do Meteoro de Pégasus. Para sua surpresa, ela segurou seu pé no ar, e com os dedos em posição de V tocou três pontos do seu corpo, com tanta força que pareciam descargas elétricas. Queria fugir, mas pereceu que estava completamente paralisado.

"Porque eu adoro Shiryu, não vou matílo, inseto. Mas ficará um bom tempo aí, imobilizado, o bastante para refletir sobre como se deve tratar mulheres e crianças. Vejo você no Santuário, _cavaleiro_."

**-X-**

"AIORIA!"

Nunca esperaria essa voz máscula e agressiva da figura feminina e graciosa de Afrodite.

"Afrodite..."

"Onde está Li?"

Ele olhou bem Aioria, do vidro aberto do carro de Horemheb, e não precisou perguntar nada; Aioria não era do tipo que chorava à toa.

"Quem foi o desgraçado?" – Afrodite apelou para a fúria, nada melhor como um excesso de testosterona para fazer um homem colocar de lado seu lado sensível. Tudo que ele _não_ queria era ter que dar ombro amigo para o bruto do Aioria...

"Quem poderia?" – a voz era um gemido furioso.

"Seiya... o mais fiel dos fiéis... entra, entra! O Ishiro está aqui, vem! Vamos ao santuário! Nossas armaduras estão na mala!"

Aioria entrou no carro. Deixou-se cair no banco de trás, entre Kiki e Ikki, e imediatamente pôs a cabeça pesada e dolorida no colo de Ishiro, deixou-se chorar como um bebê.

"Papai, não chora."

"Ishiro..."

"Não se preocupe com nada... Zeus, meu pai, cuidará de tudo. Aliás, já cuidou.

"É melhor acreditar no moleque, Aioria. – falou Horemheb ao volante. – Ou ele está muito certo, ou você pode se preparar porque eu vou ter o prazer de ser _parashite_ outra vez e retalhar o loiro divino..." – a piada foi feita, mas a voz de Horemheb nunca pareceu tão triste para Aioria.

"Por que?" – Leão perguntou.

"Seiya matou Shaka."

Máscara da Morte sentiu dedos tensos tocarem os seus na marcha do Alfa Romeo.

"Tenho medo, amor..."

"Não tenha, Afrodite. Eu vou cuidar de você."

"Eu tenho medo por você, não por mim."

"Donzela..."

"Não é charme. Não estou brincando."

"Nem eu."

"Se eu te perder..." – ele manteve os olhos fixos na estrada, para não ter que encarar o Canceriano, cujos olhos firmes e tensos lhe imprimiam medo – "Se eu te perder, não vou saber o que fazer da minha vida. Amo você, amo você mesmo que você acredite que eu não passo de uma criança mimada. E não é porque você é bom de cama! Já tive muitos amantes... mas _só _você é meu amado."

Máscara pisou no freio repentinamente. Ouviu-se protestos no banco de trás, um palavrão meio pronunciado pela voz rouca de Ikki, e completado por Ishiro. Dionísio era forte nele, como Athena nunca foi em Saori.

"Você é uma criança mimada e inconseqüente, Afrodite, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes. – ele deu um profundo suspiro. – Você ressuscitou o homem morto para vida que eu era e que agora não se importaria de morrer outra vez por você... e se por acaso eu não fosse forte o bastante para salvar a sua vida, eu faria como minha deusa Ísis, iria até os infernos para ficar com você e fundaria um reino l� para que você fosse meu rei pela eternidade."

"Ah... isso é lindo! Ah, mas que lindo, meu amor! É a coisa mais linda que alguém já me disse fora de uma cama! "

"Tinha que falar uma merda..." – a voz de Ikki ao fundo.

"Cala a boca, pedreiro!" – Afrodite respondeu.

"Dá para a gente discutir enquanto você dirige, mestre Horemheb?" – Ishiro protestou.

"O boçal estragou o momento mais romântico da minha vida!"

"Depois eu te repito tudo, donzelinha..."

"Não é a mesma coisa... – virou para trás e berrou – BOÇAL! "

"Você me dispara a asneira da 'cama' no meio do momento mais romântico da sua vida e sou EU que sou estraga prazeres? Faz favor, né? A noção do ridículo mandou lembranças!"

"Joselito Sem Noção! Olha só quem fala! Foi pego, com a boca na botija, aos amassos com **MU**! Sorte sua o Shaka não ter te pulverizado com aquele olho dos infernos lá"

"Pulverizar! Coitado! Eu não tenho culpa se o Mu estava carente e eu não sou de ferro!"

"Carente? Carente de que? O Shaka não larga o osso!"

"Pois saiba você que é bem no _osso_ que ele nunca pegou!"

"Como assim?"

"Advinha, esperta!"

"Hô, o que ele quis dizer?"

"Afrodite, dá um tempo."

"EU NÃO ENTENDI!"

"Ai, ele quis dizer que o Mestre Shaka é Virgem!" – Ishiro respondeu ao fundo. Horemheb começou a rir.

"Eu sei que ele é de Virgem, e o que tem?"

"Não, Mestre! Ele É VIRGEM!"

"AI JESUS AMADO!"

"Ihhhh... mudou de religião!"

"Virgem mesmo? Mas virgem como?"

"Faz tanto tempo que você já esqueceu o que é ser virgem, é?"

"Pára, Hô! É sério, fiquei preocupado agora! Coitado do Mu! O Shaka morreu... virgem!"

Ficaram todos em silêncio. Ishiro interrompeu os pensamentos com sua voz infantil:

"Pode ter certeza de que eles não eram menos felizes por isso."

"Sabe, Ishiro... você é a criança perfeita." – Afrodite virou-se e beijou a mãozinha de Ishiro plantada no banco.

"Vocês é que são adultos _muuuito_ imperfeitos... podemos continuar agora?"

"Está com pressa de chegar, Ishiro?" – perguntou Ikki, fixando o olhar no rostinho redondo e bochechudo do pequeno.

"Sim... estou ansioso para chegar na minha nova casa... e dar 'alô' para minha irmãzinha ciumenta..."

* * *

Comentários: 

_Gemini-sama_: Betinha! Pode deixar que 'Inceso e Vela' já foi atualizado e Gênese, bem, está aqui firme e forte! E já que você deu a 'deixa': tá sumida, hein?

_Mikage-sama_: Shakinha apareceu de novo, viu? Mortinho mais apareceu... e ainda por cima geladinho... ô tentação pro coração de Muzinho...

_Pisces-Luna_: Oba! Leitora nova! Seja bem vinda ao 'mundo Gênese'! Quanto ao Shaka e Mu não posso prometer mais do que a aparição dele mortinho no esquife de gelo do Camus... mas veremos num futuro o que se pode fazer pelo loirinho! E fique aí com a gente, viu?

_Lola Spixii_: Como pode isso? Explanou para geral minha fraqueza! Ok, confesso, sem roubar eu era o Aioros... pô, mas não foi conscientemente... quanto a auditoria do bolão, já temos muitas candidatas para serem as chefes de auditoria...só tem um problema: a chefe terá que conferir candidato por candidato...

_Nana_: Outra que bem gosta de uma tragédia como eu, sanguináaaaaria! Olha aí, cada vez tem mais sangue aqui... mas também tem LOVE! Tem gente que pode não amar Afrodite e Máscara da Morte?

_Amy_: Bebê fada! Shakinha, mesmo morto, reaparece... sim, ele é lindinho e o Seiya merece uma explosão... uma extinction bem ariana nele! Mas o que é dele está guardado... e SIM! Também acho que o Muzinho merecia uma declaração de amor, porque além de tudo ele é lindo!

* * *

_Povo que lê e não comenta_: ai, ai, ai! Tia nunca esquece dos meus preguiçosos, relapsos, tímidos, pródigos, viajantes, interneteiros de micro quebrado, trabalhadores do meu Brasil varonil, que por qualquer razão não comentam! Amo vocês também! Obrigado! 


End file.
